BLOODY LOVE'S
by DarkPurpleVampireGirl
Summary: The Power Puff Girls are three fairy girls in a monster world, ruled by the strongest monsters of all, Vampires. The Girls get sucked into a Bloody fight over power by just becoming mates to the Vampire Kings 3 sons. PPGXRRB
1. Monsters

BLOODY LOVE'S

_In this story the puffs have no super powers but their fairy's . Blossom is light pink and hot pink wings. Bubbles has light blue and blue wings. Buttercup has lime green and black wings. They all live in a monster world where there's all kinds of monsters._

_They have cars and cell phones. They live in the time we do. There are good monsters and BAD monsters. You already know the puffs are good. The puffs are orphans. The three may not be sisters but they grew up together before the professor toke them in. That was when they were five._

_There is a list going from the powerful to the weak. The weakest you are the poorer and useless you mean to other monsters. There are only ten cause if your not in that ten you don't really matter._

_Vampires_

_werewolf's_

_Demons_

_Witches'_

_Soul eaters_

_Skeleton eaters_

_Ghosts_

_Mummy's_

_Zombies _

_Giants_

_The puffs hate how they are treating other monsters cause there not in that ten list. There are mixed monsters but not that many._

_When this story begins the girls are 15 years old. They all go to a monsters high school. Also have jobs so they can help the professor cause he's a teacher at college. He is a bear part elf. (in human form)_

_BLOSSEM UTONIUM, long orange hair and pink eyes. Her hair goes to her waist. She has her hot pink bow that holds her hair. Great curves. 36B breast. Soft skin and perfect lips. She the smart one out of the three. Love's books of all kinds. Likes to dance and sing in her free time. Loves leaning new things. Hates how the ten monsters treat everyone. Loves any shade of pink._

_BUTTERCUP UTONIUM, long raven black hair ( has green dyed side bangs) and lime green eyes. Her perfect straight black hair goes in between her shoulder and elbow(right in the middle). Great curves. 38C breast. Soft skin (a little pale) and kissable lips. Loves to cause trouble for the ten monsters. Hates school. Loves music (loves to make it to).Likes to wear blank and any shade of green._

_BUBBLES UTONIUM, golden blond curly hair ( two pig tails) and bright blue eyes. In her pig tails her hair goes to her elbow. Great curves. 34B breast. Soft skin (a little tan) and lips of an angle. Loves singing and dancing. Loves animals. Loves to be kind. Hates how they and others are treated. Loves to help others. Always thinks of others. Love to wear any shade of blue._

_These are the puffs. Who have no clue of what's about to happen to change their life as they know it._


	2. Freaks

Bubbles POV

I look at myself in the mirror wandering why did Tyler cheat on me with another girl. I cant say I yelled like Buttercup would have done. I haven't even told him I saw it. I barely get any boy friends. Me and my sisters are not even close to popular cause we are freaks for some reason. Well the Adults like us and think we are great . They are being nice cause we do a lot to help them well buttercup helps a little.

Our dad tells us we are angles. I don't see. Every time I try to get a boy Friend or tell them I like them they say "beat it freak" or try to get me in bed( this happens a lot but my sisters are there to help).

I stop thinking and not to cry. I finish putting on my make-up. I was in my school uniform. It was cute. I had a blue tank top(that snuggle my body just right) and black Minnie skirt (fight in the middle there was a blue strike). A black jacket ( blue at the ends). I had very very light blue eye shadow on. Black Eye liner. I had my two pony tails in that was curled.

"Bubbles are you ready yet" blossom said staring at me in the door way.

"Almost "I say back

Blossom had the same uniform but hot pink tank top, hot pink ends on her jacket, and a hot pink strike on her Minnie skirt. Her hair in a high pony tail witch was hold by her big hot pink bow. Pink lip gloss and black eye liner. Also had a little dark pink of eye shadow.

"bubbles are you alright about Tyler" she sad worried " I can tell him my self for you" she is worried about me. They always takes care of me like mothers.

I smiled

"no bloss , am fine am kind of use to it" I say "lets go am finished" walking past her and to the living room. Where Buttercup was putting her shoes on.

"Yo Bubs" she says looking for her other shoe. Buttercup was wearing the same thing we were but had green. Her cool long straight black hair and her dyed green bangs the same as always. Black eye liner. She was cute but if I said that I would regret it. We were all cute but it doesn't matter cause no one cares.

"Come on girls we will be late" blossom said while handing BC shoe to her. When we all we ready . We went out the door.

I wish I will some a boy that doesn't look at me like a sex toy. Somebody who will love me no matter what but that will never happen.

3 an a half hours later.

Buttercups POV

Damn I hate school all they talk about is the great fucking ten. I also pissed off that rat hurt my sister. He better hope I don't get an thought of how to torture him. Oops to late.

Well she always try's to find someone. I hate our school. Cause damn teen here hates us or wants our virginity. Hell no am I giving any boy here that. My life's so boring Too. Ever day is the same first school ,work and more work (and a lot of times trouble for me). Every one brings it out at us cause we are not like them. No one like normal we are all monsters.

RING RING RING

"Yes lunch" I say to myself. Cause I was hungry. 2 more hours and then damn work.

"Hey freak"

Oh man why her of all people the spoiled bitch. Know as princess Morbucks(or the bitchie zombie). A snobby brat who think every one bows to her( I kick her ass a lot then get in trouble for it). I wish I could but I promise blossom no more fights cause I get hurt with it( but they get I worse).

"What snobby bitch" I say giving her my death glare. She was wearing the uniform but it had diamonds and to much glitter. Had two big puff balls of hair. Two much make-up.

"Do you know who your taking to" she says getting anger well I think she is I cant tall with all that make-up on.

"A snobby brain eater" I say smirking

"Whatever you…you…..just forget it freak" she yells and stops away. I walk out heading to lunch.

"HELP ME"

Wait I know that scream. that's bubbles. I ran to the source of the scream as fast as I could. Please be alright bubbles. I found her when turn the corner Tyler was pressing her to the wall.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER" I yelled about to change but He saw me and ran like the rat he is.

"Bubs are you alright " I say as I help her up.

"Yea, he just slammed me cause I broke up with him" she said. "don't worry, am fine doesn't hurt, he didn't hurt me but kept saying am nothing, that's all" she look down with out looking at me.

"Okay lets go find bloss " I say as we head for the lunch room. When we got there blossom was the waiting for us. We walk over there but I notice a big crowd looking at something. I didn't care I just want to sit before I kill or broke something.

"Where were you guys you missed… what happen " she knew I was anger. " are you both all right" there she goes again being motherly. I got to admitted she perfect for it.

"rat boy got upset that bubbles was braking up with him and called her names." I say "nothing happen she fine, right bubs"

" yep" she says looking normal as ever. She always to happen . Also very nice to everyone.

"Blossom what are they doing over there." bubbles asked pointing to the crowed.

"oh there are three boys here looking for something I guess" she says looking excited

"so some boys are here ,so what " I say. Having a whatever face. As if I care . Nothin happens in Townsville

Well nothing cool or fun any ways

"not just any boys the worlds leader three sons" she says . I heard about them. There the new rocks stars in the world.

Ah crap brain eaters on her way. With her sluty britches on her side.


	3. Vampire boys and engaged

Blossom POV

Oh no princess is coming over here. What dose she want. She had two of her friends by her side.

" hey, Freaks of nature" she says. " three hot, handsome boys are here to search for something and you three need to be out of site, cause you seem to make them run" she flaps her puffy hair smirking. I hate how she think she can hurt others and get anything wants with a snap of her finger.

" I want them and if you ruin it I will make your life hell" she says, I know I am suppose to be the smart and understanding one but she is one bitch who needs to have her sluty ass kick (Buttercup already gave her lots. )

" So its true you do like having 3 in bed at the same time, never know brain eater" Buttercup says smirking. "and you don't mind witch gender either "

Buttercup you are actually getting for trouble and right in front of me. I actually don't mind she deserve this.

"What did you say freak" she says staring right at her as if she just slap her. " you are not saying what I think you are saying "

"I think she just told you the truth princess brains:" I say helping my sis out. Princess look shock of it to. I wish she just walk away but no she continued

"You know what you are freaks of this town no the whole damn world" she yells " you all deserve to rot in hell "

"I thought being in front of you was hell brain eater" buttercup yelled at her. She look tick off. Really tike off.

"You are all something else cause you have no friend ,no real family you all got no one " she yells " I hate all of you ,you freaks should be lock up were we cant see your ugly faces" she says.

"p-please stop f-fighting ,please" Bubbles says " what did w-we do to you" she ask with tears in her eyes

"well you are not like use all of you have … have" she starts to say then " YOU ALL DON'T DESUVE TO LIVE , YOU ALL ARE USELESS AND ARE NOTHING LIKE US"

" STOP HURTING MY SISTERS OR I WILL KILL YOU THIS TIME BITCH" she yells. She never threaten some one like that( well in front of me) and never in my life I seen her eyes with so much hate.

"Yeah right fre-" I stopped her before she said anything else

" SHUT UP," I say . They all turned to me looking at me. " leave us alone princess, all we want is to be left alone, so don't fucking start a fight knowing you will lose" I say with pure anger but I did not yell but they are staring at me like I just pop up( I think its because I swore )

"WHY THE HELL SHOUL-"she starts but she stops to see buttercup up and right in front of her.( staring at her with those eyes.

"cause right know every one is looking at us" she says with a tone that has no emotion in it at all.

I look all around to find we had a fight right in front of every one. They all were either liking or waiting for some cat fights. Princess look at every one and started yelling at them. I didn't listen cause I was heading to the hall with my sisters by me.

"I cant believe that bitch did that" Buttercup yells it. Making a fist with her hands. Well those eyes are gone now ,thank god.

"Buttercup its over " I say calming her down. It work a little. She was taking deep breaths .

"Guys am sorry for crying out here" bubbles say whapping her tears away. " I just got hurt at the words she was saying"

"Its okay bubs, nothing was true what she was saying." buttercup said " I think she didn't get enough brain for breakfast" she says while looking out the window . She had a smile with it to.

Both me and bubbles laugh. No matter what happens she always puts a smile on us. She very protected about us.

"Are you girls having fun"

A deep male voices said behind us . Oh no , I think we are all in trouble.

"You are not in trouble blossom" the voices said " we want to know you a little" he just read my mind only vampires can do that.

that's when me and my sisters turn around . Bubbles was shock and scared. Buttercup look freaked out. I think I was creep out.

The first one that catch my attention was the blue boy. He must be 16, blond hair Beaver style(shorter ), dark blue eyes , not pale skin but normal skin. Black shirt with a dark blue streak ( sideways). Blue jeans (baggy). And he was staring at my blue sister with a smile , just smiling like he just got a car of his dreams.

Next was the dark green boy. 16 year old, black hair spiked, pale skin but not pale white, dark green eyes.

Dark green shirt and a black jacket. Black baggy pants. He was staring at buttercup with lust and happiness like he won the lottery.

The last was the red one. 16 too, orange hair that was showed out of his red hat (his hair was spiked down ),

In between pale and tan skin, red eyes. Red shirt , black pants with red flames at the bottom. He was looking at me, he had happiness and was shocked ( about what).

"Excuse me but who are you" bubbles says and avoiding eye contact with the blue boy. " and how do you know my sisters name"

"Cause sweet bubbles we are vampires" the blue boy said

" okay but what are you doing here" I say " aren't you suppose to be looking for something'

" we just did a few moments ago" the green one said still looking at buttercup.

" well what is it" buttercup says

"It's a secret buttercup" the green one said " for now" he end that one with a wink

"Okay you know our names but we don't know your's" I say cause I really what'd to know

"my names brick, blossy" the red boy says. That's a cool name ( hey did he just call me blossy)

"My name is boomer" the blue boy says

"My names butch" the green one says

"Well we have to get to class now" I say " but it was nice meeting you"

Buttercup POV

Here we are with the rulers 3 sons . That are staring at us. Butch wont stop looking at me.

" well we have to get to class now" blossom says " but it was nice meeting you" when we turn to leave guess whose in front of us again.

" you girls can stay a little longer" brick said staring at blossom

"Ummmm we love to stay but i really cant miss another class or I get detention" I say cause its true

"Fine but we'll see each other again" butch says walking away.

Then they all just disappear, nether of us talk cause we were wandering what the hell just happen. But we went on with our day. But nothing else happen but the fact we were tease and all that like every day.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Buttercups POV

I was in my last class of the day waiting to go and leave. When I heard some girls talking about something

"Did you guy hear that the vampire boys found what they were looking for" a blond said

"Yeah I wish it was me" the other girl said back. Yuck, just some girls dreaming about love

I was done with my work sheet when I had to go. I just grabbed the pass and heard for the bath room. I was washing my hands with I felt some thing cold. But there's no windows in here. I was drying my hands when some one grabbed my waist from behind . And there he was

Butch the vampire

"Hello my buttercup" he says " I told you I will come back"

"w-what the h-hell do you want" I say. I have no clue why I didn't yell or scream I just stand there freak out

"You" he says. What the hell why me

"What" I said to him still a little freak out

"you know when I said I found what I was looking for" he says, I nod, "well that was for a bride"

Before I could say any thing he bring out a necklace . Not just any necklace a engaged one. He wasn't kidding. It was a cross and was green. He put it on me and with a click. It was not coming off that what they are for.

I heard the bell and people coming out.

"I will come for you later, my bride" he says stepping back " oh and keep this a secret .then he was gone.

OMG I am engaged and not to any one but a vampire


	4. Force love

Buttercups POV

I was standing there shock, why the hell me, I didn't even know him only that he was vampire and very sexy hot teen. WHAT THE HELL. Stop thinking about it don't think about it at all. Oh crap what am I ganna tell my sister. Hey sis I'm engaged , oh and its butch the vampire, that wound be so bad ,what to do what to do.

Then the door knob move. Oh no, I hide the necklace and acted normal (well not normal cause am engaged to butch).

"Buttercup" bubbles says as she come towards me. " you were not outside to meet us , so I got worried and come looking"

"Oh sorry bubs, I got sidetracked" I say " lets go, we ganna be late" walking out the door and to the outside

that I wish for more action and I got it.

As I saw blossom I was thinking maybe I'll tell them. I mean they are my family

TWO DAYS LATER

Blossom POV

Well it's a Sunday and is raining. It's me and my sisters day off too. I was in our small living room when I heard a BANG from Buttercups room. What is that girl up to lately, she keeps her neck hidden and acts weird. I wander if something happened.

BANG

that's it what's wrong with that girl. I ran to her door and look who's there too bubbles.

"BUTTERCUP WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I yelled as I banged her door, no answer but bubbles kept asking her if she was okay. She still said nothing. After about an hour she finally opened looking pissed off and tired.

" WHAT" she says and she has her neck covered again

"We kept hearing bangs so we what to know what you are doing" I say " and why do you have you r neck cover do you have a bruise or bite we would like to know buttercup we are worried about you "

"Promise not to tell anyone" she says as looking scared

"Why" bubbles says

" just promise me you wont tell any one" she says getting pissed again

" we promise" we both say

"Um you know those three boys who were looking for something" she says holding her neck and blushing. She never dose every one knows buttercup Utonium never blushes.

"Yea what about them" Bubbles asked

"well butch found what he was looking for" she says " and so did his brothers" ( she was blushing again)

"What was it buttercup" I say. What is she hiding that she's blushing for it.

" all three of them wanted brides and butch chose me for his" she says revealing a green cross and that meant only one ,engaged. My sister is engaged to a vampire, crap, I feel anger and sorry for her

"Omg Buttercup your engaged to the most wanted guy in the world" Bubbles says happily " you are so lucky"

" I don't feel like it" she says " I don't even know him, I mean he's hot but why chose me, I don't know if am ready" looking freaked out and red.

"Its okay, it wont be that bad" bubbles says to help bc calm down. When I remembered

" wait a minute so when they said that they found what they were looking for they mean bride's" I say figuring it out "that means they found someone at our school"

" yeah right in front …of….us' bubbles says then slows down " BLOSSOM , THEY WHAT US THREE AS THEIR BRIDE'S" she yells ,looking freaked and red to. Oh no, she on to something but what do we do. Well brick was kind of hot ,what a minute we are not going to marry or mate with someone we don't know but they are the next rulers but come on, why us. So I am going to say something to calm her down.

" we just have to wait and see if it is us two okay" I say calming her down.

" lucky for you two, but no lets forget the person that is the one right now wearing a engaged necklace" she says pissed pointing to the necklace.

"It well be okay, I mean it buttercup, I mean nothing's going to happen" I say to her

" fine but don't cry to me when your next blossy" she says while closing the door. she mad, she'll get over but Me yeah right no one has ever like me or thought I was cute. I was about to go talk to her with the professor come to me.

"Hey blossom, can you gets some milk. We're out" he asked me.

"Yes I'll go professor" I told him

I ran and grab my shoes. ( still in my school uniform)and run out the door.

15 MINUTES LATER

I got the milk in time before the store closed. I hope buttercup isn't mad still. I mean she'll get over it. When I felt a cold breeze. Its not winter. Then I heard the voice I didn't want to hear.

"hey blossy" before I know it I was in a ally. Staring at Brick's face with his hand holding mine. I was red.

"so miss me " he asked me.

" um not really b-but nice t-to see yo-you brick" I say( I was scared ) as I try to walk away but he grab me from behind holding me by my shoulders and whispered in my ear.

" well that's to bad " he says low " cause I missed you a lot" what is he doing. He wants something .

"what do you want brick" I say struggling to get free but that didn't happen . He had a tight hold, oh no his going to make me marry him. Got to get free. Then he says something that made my heart beat faster then normal.

" you are smart but to late" he says as I here a click, he just read my mind. Oh no that means I looked down I seen a red cross around my neck.

"I'll see you soon ,blossom" he says as he disappears

Why the hell did buttercup have to be right. I just got engaged to a red eye vampire. Oh no Bubbles is next I have to find her.

Bubbles POV

I hope Buttercup feel's better soon. I toke a walk to go visit my favorite place the mall. I know I couldn't buy anything but I just love to see everyone having fun and their smiling face's. I was very happy. I wasn't watching were I was going and bump into a boy with blond hair I didn't get a good look cause I had my eyes close.

" I'm so sorry about that sir" I say hoping he understands.

" its nothing bubbles" he says

" how do you-" I finally opened my eyes to see boomer. " oh hay boomer"

"hi bubbles" he says " are you okay"

"I'm fine but what are you doing here in a mall" I say wander what he wants here.

" I was hoping to bump into you" he says

I blushed pink at what he said

" why m-me" I ask still pink.

"well how about we go out side for that" he says as he grabs me waist and toward the doors. Man he's strong. where's blossom and buttercup when you need them. I was blushing red not pink any more. In a few minutes we were out by a tree. I was staring at it when I felt something around my neck and then I heard a click. I know I was right about us being next I hope blossom is okay. Why me no one thought t was cute only told me that to get me to sleep witch never happened.

" you're my bubbles now" he says " oh and you are very cute bubbles" and then he disappeared

I finally look down to see a blue cross. I should be mad but I am happy cause for once someone thinks am cute. I have to tell buttercup and blossom. Ran to get home

Buttercup POV

I was in my room think of ways to get this damn necklace of me. When I heard a big bang at our door. That's has to be blossom or bubbles.

"BUTTERCUP" blossom yelled I got up and ran to the living room to find blossom there and a grocery bag. Then I say a red cross around her neck. Ha I told her not to come to me. I laugh my ass off.

"it's not funny buttercup, we need to find bubbles before she next" she tells me

"well sorry bloss she is at the mall" I say smirking " and what if she wants to be engaged "

" maybe but we still need to make sure she is okay" she says but before I could answer guess who walk in happy as can be. Bubbles

"guess what guys," she says then yells happily " I AM ENGAGED TO BOMMER" then starts jumping around

" see I told you blossy, she would love it" I say to her

" okay you were right so what" she says angrily

" but WHAT ARE GANNA DO I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRYED YET" I yell

" nothing buttercup they are the rulers son and am sure we cant deny them" she says. Damn I hate it when she right.

" well look on the bright side guys we aren't going to be separated from each other" bubbles says happily .

She right but that still means mating with someone we don't know.


	5. Vampire love and Trouble

Buttercups POV

I am sitting down in our living room, wearing a green tank top and a wrist band also long shorts that are dark green. Watching blossom walk back and forth. It was an hour ago when they were engaged to a vampire like me. She looks confused and upset. I did that 2 days ago . Also , She is confused about telling the professor or not. I don't care I just don't want to marry him. If butch thinks I'll come easy then he is mistaken, if he wants me so bad he have to pull me kicking and screaming. I wont go down without a fight.

"Blossom why don't you sit down for a little bit you been doing that for a while" bubbles says while in the chair, she's wearing a blue tank top witch it was faded and blue rip jeans shorts that were tint.

" and its getting annoying," I say cause it was true, I was pissed still about that vampire butch boy

" I cant, I just cant believe this is happening I mean come on we are not popular and not pretty who would want us" she says in a panicking voice, she's still in her school cloths cause she's been freaking out.

" I don't know but boomer did say I was cute right before he vanished" bubbles says, she says flipping one of her curled pony tails. ( she had a light pink blush across her cheeks.)

" why the hell would he say that bubbles" I say cause why would he when she didn't say it.

" I thought it right after he put the necklace on" she answered will pointing to her neck.

" so he read your mind like his brothers did to get our names the first time" blossom says while staring at her

" I guess " bubbles says

" that's it, I got it" blossom says " we are going to find out how vampire's find their brides after school to see why they chose us" she says looking at us.

" that a great idea blossom" bubbles says happily to blossom.

"um did either of you forget that we have work after school" I say while holding the cross that was around my neck " we cant miss it"

" but we have 20 minute's to get there so we just hurry and go to the library , if we are 5 minutes late It will be fine" blossom says standing up still. " also after library and our job's we are going to tell the professor , cause he needs to know what's going on"

" alright but if we get fired, I blaming you blossy " I say getting up and heading for my room " well, good night , see you in the morning" while I yawned

"Good night buttercup" bubbles says while her and blossom get ready for tomorrow

Then I went to sleep but I got a feeling I was being watch.

Tomorrow (after school)

Bubbles POV

Yeah no princess today or her sluty friends. I hope we make it without losing our jobs. I am standing on the sidewalk right in front of the school waiting for my sisters. I was still thinking about what boomer said. He thought I was cute no one ever thought that. I guess it wont be that bad. Will boomer is very handsome but what if am not got enough for him. I'm so confused.

"bubbles" blossom yells to me, making me snap out of my thoughts.

" yes blossom" I say looking at her in her uniform. oh we don't have many cloths but we don't mind. Also we all hind our necklace's so no attention come's to us.

" I was here for 2 minutes trying to get your attention" she says " are you all right" their she is being motherly, she really would make a great mom.

" I'm fine" I told her " where's buttercup"

" I don't know but she better not be in trouble again" blossom says while looking for her.

then we found her after a minute, she told us she ran into princess and pissed her off. Then started heading to the library. We got there in 10 minutes. Now we are searching for a vampire book about how they found their bride's. when blossom called us over to an table.

" you found it blossom" buttercup says while sitting on the left while I sat on the right. Staring at the book blossom found. it look old and was called VAMPIRE'S WAY OF LOVE.

" that's a very weird name for a book" buttercup says while looking at it.

" that doesn't matter right now" blossom says while looking through the book then she stop. " here it is"

" well don't keep it to yourself speck " buttercup says while looking interested.

" alright, the vampire's find their lovers by reading every thought in their mind and if the vampire's feels their own heart beat again only for a short while. they found their love's" blossom says finishing the sentence. " wow so they must of read our mind and felt alive"

" damn read mind then heart beats, then they love us" buttercup says

" I think the part of their heart beats is so sweet" I say , It so cute of how they found their love's like that.

" I guess we have to get going" blossom says looking at the clock (we barely have anytime to do anything cause of our jobs) " come on" closing the book and getting up.

We all start walking out then I started to look how pretty the outside of the library was. There are flowers and cool trees. But then I realized that the sun wasn't out it was being covered by clouds. Then I saw something black coming right towards us. We all stop.

" what the" buttercup says while looking at it. then we were all surrounded.

There were 3 guys. One who had gray eyes staring at me, gray hair that had black ends at his hair also had gray pants and gray t-shirt but both had holes in them (his hair was very messy but short). Other one had white eyes that are staring at blossom , his hair was straight up but white, white shirt and blue jeans ( he look amuse). the last one had black eyes that was staring at buttercup, jet black hair that was in a pony tail, black jacket and black shirt that had in big white letters " come here I don't bite much" black pants. They all were around us looking with hunger.

" well, zeck we found them, now what" the gray one said to the black one

" I think we get them now, rex" the white one said

" was I talking to you taz no I was talking to zeck" rex said

" you are so stupid" taz says

" am not" rex says to taz

"are tw-" taz starts to say when zeck stops them

"enough " zeck says

Then he stare's at all of us. Buttercup was in front of me( she was projecting me) blossom was right next to us. What do they want. We didn't hurt any one. Then he says something that mad me scarier then I already was.

" look's like brick, boomer and butch knows how to pick " zeck says

They know we are engaged to them

Blossom POV

They know but we were extra careful about it. But that means they know the boys and what the hell do they want with us. Please make this be a joke. My life has been mess up first they meet us then we are engaged now we are being trap with these boys. Okay calm down blossom lets start with what you know. The white ones tax the gray ones rex and the black ones zeck ( I think he's the leader).

"who the hell are you" buttercups says looking angry " and what the hell do you want"

" calm down, buttercup" I whisper to her

" we just want the ruff's to go down and what better way then take their bride's" zeck says. What are the ruffs.

" what do you mean ruffs" bubbles ask behind me and buttercup

" oh you don't know the nick names our master and us gave them, it's the rowdy ruff boys" taz says " soon we will give all you one"

" but we didn't do any thing to you " I say

" I know but you wont live for long to see why, any ways" rax says

" just leav-' I couldn't say any thing else cause rex speed past us and grabbed bubbles and rex hold her by he waist and was playing with her hair. She look so scared. I say tears form in her eyes.

" let go of bubbles now you bastards" buttercup yells but gets caught by zeck and holding her by her waist and was pulling her jacket down and showing her neck ( and her necklace) he is planning to bite her. Cause I was so caught by what's going to happen to my sisters . I didn't know tax was coming for me. And before I could do any thing he grabbed me by my waist.

" I don't think , butch would mind if I had a little snack" zeck said while his face turned into a dog like face with big teeth right by her neck. Buttercup went wide eyed .So I did what I only could do to help her.

" PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP" I screamed while making tax drop me and rex drop bubbles as well. But zeck had buttercup still but didn't bite her yet cause of my scream.

" don't worry you'll be next" zeck says while his friends try to grab me and bubbles. we keep on backing up every time they come closer. When we both notice zeck stopping them.

"wait, let them be for later, but in the mean time am getting hungry" zeck says while a big were wolf claw comes out of his hand and going across buttercups un covered neck. She shuts her eyes tint cause the cuts deep. And blood starts to slowly come out. Now I know what they are ,they are damn werewolf's . he starts to go to drink then stops.

Me and bubbles say a dark green streak go by them very fast grabbing buttercup. Then it stop on a tree not to far from here.

And holding buttercup bridal style was

Butch looking anger as hell

Thank for picking my story to read. I know I stop on the part where those werewolf's were ganna get their ass kick but I wanted end it here for now. The werewolf's are working for an enemy of the vampires

You will find out more next on BLOODY LOVE'S Chapter 6

Review please


	6. New home

Blossom POV

Damn butch looks very anger. Good thing am not them. Butch has buttercup in his arms still. Buttercup's face is so red. He was making sure she was alright.

Me and bubbles are still trying to avoid rex and tax. When tax finely got me and was holding me by my waist.

" you are a very cute toy," tax says "can I play with her now zeck" zeck kept his eyes on butch. But nodded

He was about to cut or bite me when I'll I could see was red. Then I was being hold bridal style by none other then brick. We were on the ground but a little far from where bubbles was standing.

Rex was about to charge at bubbles when blue was seen. There was boomer in front of bubbles.

" oh look, they are all here now" zeck says looks at butch , " I know why you pick her she has a great ass"

" why you little dum ass , don't you touch her again." butch yells to zeck.

" what's going on" bubbles says behind boomer.

" nothing sweaty" boomer says to her

I look up to see brick staring at me, I know I was red. I look away when I heard butch jump from the tree to the ground right next to me and brick and softly puting buttercup down. She was still red. Then I feel brick put me down slowly. I was right next to buttercup. I see butch face (if only looks could kill). All three of them look like that. I see boomer vanish with bubbles then appear right beside me. Then what they say next was very surprising.

" go home" brick says

" w-what" I say

'"you girls have to go home now" butch says trying to calm him self down. But not working at al I think he's going to kill zeck.

" why should we" buttercup says ,the blush lift her face. ( good job buttercup make him more madder)

" cause if you don't, am going to hold you again" butch says looking at buttercup with a determined face, I think he wants to do it again. That made her red again.

" come on buttercup" I say pushing her and bubbles away.

We all didn't look back just kept running. After about 15 minutes we were in our house panting like crazy. We all toke a seat in our living room when I feel something on my hands and to see it was blood. I look at buttercup who had it dripping down. It wasn't big. We all started to calm down for a minute knowing we were very late for work. I mad buttercup change and let me wash her cloths.

" blossom do you think they are all right" bubbles asked me

" they should be fine bubbles" I say still out of breath.

Soon we all go to bed tried. I was thinking and hoping they were safe. I soon felt darkness fall upon my eyes and soon was a sleep.

TOMORROW

Buttercup POV

How can I listen to the teacher with yesterday still in mind. I am in my homeroom. I look at the cut on my neck that was covered and so was my necklace. Butch was so anger I hope he is all right. I remember when he said he will come for me in the bathroom . I wander when that will happen I hope he doesn't come for me now. I put my head down and tried to sleep when .

BANG

Someone just slammed the door open. Guess who's standing there Butch. Every girl in the class screamed in delight.

" oh my , what are you doing here butch" the teacher says. Butch kept looking around

Butch found me and smiled. I blushed

" I came here to take my girl" he says still not taking his eyes off me. Then he walk over to my desk and pick me up bridal style and was about to walk out when.

" bye buttercup " the teacher said "

Then a bunch of girls started asking why take that thing.

" cause she my soon-to-be-wife" he says then leave. I know all the girls were whining.

but butch just kept walking with me in his arm again. I was red. Then I started to protest cause am not gunna make this easy for him.

"why cant I just walk, you know I have legs" I says angrily

" cause" he says I was about to say something when I saw boomer with bubbles. He grabbed her to.

" hi buttercup" bubbles says happily to me.

" hi" I told her " where the hell are you taking us" I yelled to him

" you are all going to live with us for now on" boomer says smiling to bubbles. He is holding her hand .

" you mean in the capital, I never been there before, I cant wait" bubbles says then she started asking what it was like. Until I decide to ask

" we all get different rooms" I ask still red as a tomato.

" no, buttercup, your new room is with me" he whispered in my ear. I went redder and was about to protest when brick came and he was holding blossom over his shoulders.

" blossom" bubbles says happy she here now.

" hey bubbles" she says she was red to.

" guess what we are going to the capital and are going to live there" bubbles says grabbing boomers arm and saying yippee

" what" blossom says " we cant we have school and have jobs also what about our father"

" don't worry babe, I toke care of everything," brick says while squeezing her but. She was went redder then she already was.

We were already out the doors and towards 3 limos. We are going to be separated. Then I notice everyone in school was watching. Some had hate in their eyes or some had shock. Like princess did she was screaming and trying to get to us but she couldn't . as butch place me inside and sat beside me I could swear that he slap my but as we were getting in.

"don't touch my ass, butch" I yell at him. ( my face was red)

" nope I like you ass" he says while the car was moving.

An hour of butch trying to touch my ass, I was getting tried. I never been in a car before only walked.

I was far from butch. When I felt something by my waist and guess who hand it was. He pushed me down on the seat . I was laying on my back and he was above me with both arms around my waist. He was smirking. ( I was red)

" get the fuck off me butch" I yell to him

' not until I get something in return" he told me look at me with those dark green eyes.

" just get off me" I yell trying to push him off. He didn't even move an inch. He just lean to my face more

" your so hot when you get anger" he says leaning down more. I was redder then I ever been. I was about to yell at him again when I felt a pare of lips on top of mine. He was kissing me. I open my mouth to tell him to stop when he put his tug in my mouth. Damn he was a good kisser. Then I felt his hand go up my shirt and the other on my ass. Why the hell did he have to be such a good kisser. I knew I was very red . I cant believe this is happening

(other car with bubbles and boomer)

Bubbles POV

Here I was sleeping on boomers chest. He was asleep. He was very cute when he was sleeping. I cant believe this is happening ,am so happy. I could cry

(other car with blossom and brick)

Blossom POV

I still cant believe this is happening to us. Here I am with a vampire. Brick has his hand on my hip and holding me close to him. He was asleep. Its daylight and the sun finally out of the clouds. The car was black and had every spot of light covered so no sun light. I have been avoiding him for an hour cause he wants me to kiss me but I was smart and started asking question about his home and family. he really dose want me as his mate. They really weren't kidding about making us their brides.

I just cant believe this is happening.

(back to Butch and Buttercup)

It been 3 minutes of him and me kissing. I still cant believe he was this good. He finally pull away from me. We were both breathless. He look at me for a second then grabbed me and sat me on his lap. Put his arm around my waist and close his eyes but said this right before he did.

" you're a good kisser to" he says before he went asleep, well no use in trying to wake him. I leaned onto his chest and fell asleep. Thinking what the hell am I going to do.

I woke up but I wasn't in the car I was on a green bed. I look up seeing green sheets and furniture every where. I hurried an got up when I realized I was in a different outfit. I was wearing an a green dress and it went right past my legs and was long sleeve also showed my neck and shoulder ( my necklace was there too and the cut was comply gone). I looked in the mirror seeing black eye liner and green eye shadow also green lips. I was going to the door when a guard came and grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door to the room.

" um where am I" I ask him

Nothing

" hey can you tell me where am going please" I yell to the guard

Then I hear a familiar voice says

" you are going to mate with me right now"

Butch was standing there smirking. He was by a door. I got a feeling I don't want to see what's inside that door.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story and please review

don't worry I'm going to update soon.


	7. Mated

Buttercup POV

I was shock of what he said.

What the hell did he just say, he better be joking, then the guard push me towards butch and he grabbed me by my wrist (dragging me through the doors). I tried my hardest to break away but he was strong. I see my sisters covered in blood. Brick was taking blossom away and boomer toke bubbles away they were similar dress on only blossom was longer and short sleeved, bubbles had straps and was longer. They looked so bloody ,what the hell did they do to them. The mating much take a lot out of you. Then there was a table that had weird symbols every where on it and the windows.

" hey what the hell is-" I didn't finish cause butch interrupted me

" get on butterfly" he says as he push me and laid me down ( he had to force me). There was a creepy looking guy there. He had a black robe and yellow looking eyes. He started saying something I didn't understand. I thought this wasn't so hard when I felt dizzy and weak. Then he said some thing I understand.

_**"Please let this two be united and protected from anything that separates them" **_then I felt pain go through my whole body then I screamed. Butch started saying a chant (I still didn't understand) ,more pain was going through my body. Butch bit him self and writing a mark on my forehead and hands. I felt more pain. Then I screamed bloody marry when butch bite me drawing lots of blood then the creepy man put some more wired red stuff on me ( blood). Then I couldn't take any more and blacked out.

Before I blacked out butch told me

" you are mine now" then everything went black.

Blossom POV

I woke up with a sharp pain all through my body. That mating thing really takes a lot out of you. I cant believe I mated with brick. When we both got out of the car, I was dragged to a red room with red furniture every where. I was to put on a dress on , it had short sleeve and was long. I was dragged to a room with weird symbols every where. Then put on a table and felt the most painful pain every where. It hurt even more when he bit me. Then they put something on me and I blacked out.

I think bubbles was next then buttercup. I hope they are all right. Why cant they made it less painful. I hate this. My body hurts like hell and my neck is the worst.

Well here I am in the same room again. I still have the dress on but its bloody all around the neck area. I still have the necklace on to. I try to get off but every move I make pain goes through my body. Then after 4 seconds of this I gave up. I'll just lay here until I feel better or until brick comes back. I hope he dose cause I'm in a lot of pain and its his fault.

Maybe if I get some sleep I'll feel better. Well I am married to a vampire. I hope I can sleep. I wander what time it is. Well its sometime at night. I still cant believe that this happened to me I was bricks mate. Then I closed my eyes and fell to a deep sleep.

Bubbles POV

I feel no pain but only on my neck ( the raped my neck but still showed my necklace). I cant believe that hurt so much. I felt so much pain. I must of slept through the whole night cause I can see the sun. I am in a blue room where I got dressed.

What I'm not in that dress any more. I see a blue skirt with white strips, I have a white tank top with a blue short jacket, also have blue high heels on (they put make up on me too, I had blue eye shadow, black eye liner also had blue lips) . They can dress me with out waking me up. But it is a cute outfit.

I get off the blue bed, and head to the blue door. I look at the hall.

I start to look around, I hope I find blossom or buttercup. Then I start seeing doors. I open one and nothing. I start to open the second when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I jump but when I turned around there was blossom.

"blossom" I yell when I hugged her

" okay bubbles I miss you to" she says " you can stop now"

I stopped and looked at her cute outfit. She had a hot pink skirt with red flames at the bottom, a red shirt ( had straps that tie around the neck) with hot pink outlining, and red high hell sandals ( at the bottom there is a hot pink strike)and her hair was the same as always ( she had hot pink eye shadow and black eye liner also hot pink lips)

" are you okay bubbles" she ask me " cause I know how much it hurts"

" I am fine blossom" I told her " its only my neck okay"

" good and now we have to fine buttercup" she says while walking down the hall.

Then I feel my tummy get hungry.

" lets eat first" I tell her

" well buttercup may be where food is" she says trying to find a kitchen . " but how are we going to find it in this huge place"

" maybe if we ask someone" I tell her " they will know"

" yea or we could just go where the food is coming from" she says following a great smell.

That smells good I hope there's some food for us. After 15 minutes we find a kitchen every one was cooking food.

" there you are" a girl with her hair in a bon and a maid uniform on. She push us out to another door and there was food and buttercup.

" you guys are so slow" buttercup says while getting up. She has on a cute outfit too. She has on a dark green Minnie skirt with black outlining, a strapless dark green shirt also has fingerless gloves( black), and black high heel boots ( had a dark green outlining, and goes to her knees), she had her usually hair ( she had dark green eye shadow, black eye liner, black lips)

" buttercup" I say as I hugged her like I did to blossom

" jeez bubbles, I don't need a hug" she says angrily (she hates hugs) I let go of her and we all started to talk about the mating and eat. Until we heard a voice say

" who the hell are these girls"

We look up to see three girls about our age glaring at us

Blossom POV

We were all having fun when some one yelled

" who the hell are these girls"

We all turn to see three girls glaring at us. The all were our age. One had dark blue, dark green and the last one was red

The dark blue one had two short pony tails that were spiky (dirty blond), dark blue eye shadow, dark blue lips, a dark blue tank top with no straps , very short skirt that was dark blue, Fish net stockings, dark blue boots. She look sluty

The dark green one had short hair( to her chin)black hair, dark green eye shadow, dark green lips, a tomb top with no strips( and showed her belly), but shorts ( very short ) green too, dark green high heels, she looked like a tramp,

The red one had a high pony tail ( orange hair with red strikes), red eye shadow, red lips, a red t-shirt that showed her shoulders( the shirt was rip so it showed her belly), a short red skirt, red fish net stockings, red high heel boots ( her boots went to her thighs,), she looked like a the other but cabined.

They all gave us glare's. I knew buttercup glared back.

" are you going to answer our question" the dark blue girl said

" well the question really is what are you doing here" buttercup says with sarcasm.

' you better watch you mouth girly" the dark green one said

" I think you should wash yours tramp" buttercup says with anger

" who are you calling a tramp" the dark blue girl says

" you" buttercup says " I mean by the way you are all dressed, you going to get something"

" we would never, our hearts belong to brick, boomer and butch" the red girl yelled

I think she just mention brick my mate. I think I got a good reason why they chose us.

" what are you talking about, we just mated with them" bubbles says, good going bubbles now they know.

" what" the dark blue one said " but Berserk you said we were going to marry them" she said to the red one.

" they have to be lying brat, our boys would never mate with any one but us" berserk says

" but what if they did" the dark green one says

" berserk says that they didn't brut so they didn't" brat says

So the dark blue one is brat the red one is berserk and the dark green one is brut.

" yes the did" buttercup says then shows her necklace " see"

" omg th-they di-did I cant b-believe this" brut screams

" that is it, we are going to see the king now" berserk says while grabbing me and her friends grabbed my sisters.

" hey what the- " buttercup was starting to say when I stop her.

" shhhhh, we don't know what these girls are or what they can do so lets just go along with it okay" I told her in a whisper. All three of us we pushed through the halls and to a big door with gold all around it.

And there standing on a chair was him the oldest vampire and the ruler. He had a beard and was a red head , big red eyes and sharp teeth.

" well what do we have here" he says while smiling

" HIM, you told us we could have your sons as mates but when we got back it turns out they already mated with these girls" berserk says while pointing at us.

" they did didn't they" him says " well they are claver boys, but made a great choice"

"what do you mean great choice" brut yells

" they chose great and cute girls, and I told them if they could find their true soul mates they could mate with them" him says

" but b-but bu-but " brat says "this is not fair we are witches and they are are"

" yes what are you girls" him asked us

" we are fairies, sir" I told them

" well its my son decision not mine" him says

" but you said-" brut was about to say when him told her

" why don't you ask them you self since they are here" him says staring behind me and my sisters

We all turn around to see brick boomer and butch right behind us smiling.

* * *

Hope you like this one, the power punk girls are in the story but don't worry they will have love to, also Him is in it too but he is not evil he is a fair and great king.

PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Witches and Dorkster

Buttercups POV

Me and my sisters were about to say hi when

" okay brick, why the hell did you mate with someone , who isn't me" berserk screams to brick

" I don't like you" brick says " I like blossom" (blossom is now red)

" that's her name" berserk says

" yes that's my name " blossom says still red

" how bad of me not to ask what are your names" him says " what are they"

" this is bubbles" boomer says while hugging her

" and this sexy girl is Buttercup' butch says while coming closer to me ( I went red)

" cute names" him says " oh boys I heard that you seen the were wolf's again"

" yes we did" butch says while getting anger.

" what did they want" him ask

" our mates' brick says " but we kick their butts"

" good" him says then " oh boys you have to meet up with Dexter again"

" why the hell cant we just play with our mates" butch says as he pulled me into his arms ( I went redder)

" you can bring them along" him says as he got up and was going to another door. " I have some thing to take care of so if you excuse me"

Then him was gone. Then I seen brut face ( she was close to my face)

" you are so ugly' brut says " why the hell her butch" then she started to try and pull me away from butch

" stop touching my mate brut" butch yells to her and push me closer to his chest.

" but butch" she says

" see ya brut, I have something to do" he says as he picks me up bridal style. Then starts to leave . I see brut face and is shock and sadness. that's when I notice brick walking away( in a different direction) with blossom, . boomer walking away with bubbles.

Then berserk, brat, and brut ran somewhere else. I feel bad for them I mean yesterday your going to mate with the love of your life then he mates with some one else.

" I am going to say this again, butch" I say " I have legs I can walk"

" I know" he says " I just like to hold you" ( I went red)

" where are we going" I ask him.

" here" he says to me with a big smile on his face.

I look to see a couch and a TV ( very big), a table. There was cool designs on the walls too. Then butch walk over to the couch and put me down. Then he sat next to me and put his arm around me. Wait I am mate to him and have no clue what's he like.

" um butch who were those girls" I ask him.

" those girls were witches , our father told them they can marry us, but me and my brothers didn't so we search for our real mates" butch says " and we did"

" okay but what is with these were wolf's" I ask

" those dum ass's" he says getting anger again " they work for a guy named mojo, he wants to rule but no one will let him, also wants me and my brothers to suffer"

" your life's mess up" I says.

" yeah but now you're a part of it" butch says. Then he push me down and the couch , and his face is close to mine

" um butch wh-" I didn't finish cause butch stopped me.

" I wander what black lips taste like" he says then his lips were on mine. He force his tough in. I was red cause one I think I like it and two he is good. I felt something go under my skirt and on my ass. Butch was feeling me. I was so red. Butch pulled apart from my lips and started kissing my neck. But guess what happen

" butch you have to come here now" said a voice.

" damn when I was having fun, come buttercup" he says as he gets off of me.

" where are we going this time" I say (he is crazy)

" just come sexy" butch says as he grabbed hold of my hand.

Then in a flash we were in a different room, it was big, and had white walls. There was a couch that went all around but there was a opening. I seen bubbles and blossom with butch brothers. I then see a orange hair boy with glasses, blue eyes and an lab coat. ( he look pissed). Then we both sat down.

" butch you are late" he says " what the hell were you doing"

" shut up dorkster" butch says " I was with my mate" now I get it this is Dexter.

" that still doesn't give you the right to ditch" Dexter says. " now you all have some work to do'

" what kind of work" boomer asked

" more damn work" butch says " cant we get a break"

' no you are all soon to be rulers' Dexter says ' and the were wolf's are up to something'

" are you talking about rex, tax and zeck" bubbles says

" okay how did the blond know about them" Dexter ask " boomer since she's your's how did she know"

" the went after them" boomers says " but we toke care of them"

" I told you that all girls do is bring trouble" Dexter says. I did not just hear that now I am pissed

" what the hell dose that mean asshole" I yell to him

' see this is what I am talking about" Dexter says

" that's it freak do you want to die" I yell to him.

" buttercup calm down" blossom told me.

" I would listen to your friend girly" Dexter says

" DEXTER STOP PISSING MY MATE OFF" butch yells to Dexter. And he stops and went on telling the boys about what they are doing.

AN HALF AN HOUR LATER

" so I will see you when you are back " Dexter says while getting up and leaving.

" what dose he mean by back " bubbles says

" we have to go some where for a while' boomers says as he kisses her cheek ( made her cheek red)

" how long" blossom ask then brick kiss her for head

" not long we will be back" brick says getting up and so dose his brothers

" see ya soon buttercup" butch says as he kissed me and left (why the hell did he have to be a good kisser)

" I see you got a long with butch now buttercup" blossom says smirking, I blush

" oh shut up" I say to her "so how are you and red boy"

Blossom blushes red.

' g-good" blossom say looking down.

" what are we going to do now" bubbles ask

" we can always watch some TV" blossom says

" or we can look around a bit" I says with a evil smirk

" what do you mean buttercup" bubbles says

" I mean lets go check out our new house" I say " lets go snoop around were we are not support to do"

* * *

That's that. Please review.

I wander what buttercup means by " lets go check out our new home" I think she has something up her sleeve.

Stay tuned for chapter 9


	9. Traps

Buttercups POV

" I mean lets go check out our new house" I say " lets snoop around were we are not suppose to do"

Both my sisters , looked like they were thinking. I saw blossom about to protest but she didn't

" okay but if we get in trouble you have to kiss butch on the lips" blossom says " and has to be for 5 minutes"

Oh come on she knows we are going to cause trouble. Well I can try my best and not get caught.

" deal" I say to her " now lets get going, I don't want to be seen by those witches"

Then we head out in to the hall and walk around a bit when bubbles says.

" hey look" bubbles says

Then a dark old rotten door was there and waiting to be opened.

Blossoms POV

I cant believe I am letting her do this well if we get caught she has to kiss butch for 5 minutes. I just hope its not that much trouble.

" hey look" bubbles says.

There was a rotten old door their. I know buttercup is going to open it. She open it and it was an old lab. We walk in and find papers and junk. Then I seen buttercup walk away to another door. I and bubbles follow her. Then there is a big, very big gun. It look like it was aiming up. I start to look around to if there was any papers. When I saw buttercup touch a button and guess what happen to the roof.

There was a big hole in the roof. Then bubbles touched a button and a laser was coming out of the very big gun and was going ever where. I duck down and watch as the laser went through the walls. It stop when I seen buttercup push another button.

" see I knew you will get in trouble" I say to buttercup.

" hey, I didn't get caught yet did I" buttercup says as she walks away from the gun.

' guys I hear foots steps" bubbles says " they are coming"

" crap" buttercup says as she's runs to the door.

But guess what they are all ready by the door about to open it when. Buttercup locks it.

" buttercup" I whisper " what are you doing"

" trying to find a vent or something we can escape through" buttercup says as she is searching.

Then bubbles starts to help. Then I started to help. that's when I found a secret door that was hidden.

" I found something" I say as I open it to find a way out. " come on"

Then buttercup and bubbles were behind me and the door was shut. All three of us were in a hall that was so creepy. There was light. Then I heard a SNAP. I turn around to see a arrow coming right toward us. We all ducked that's when I realized something this place is trapped. We all start to run.

3 HOURS LATER

Buttercups POV

Damn I hate this. We been going through traps all this time and still didn't find a way out of this death trap. I have cuts every where ( not on my face) I have a arrow in my shoulder and hurts like hell. Also a deep ( deep) cut on my thigh. My whole body hurts. My sisters don't look so good either but I toke on more cause I protect my sisters no matter what.

Bubbles have cuts every where to ( not on the face), she has a deep cuts every where on her legs.

Blossom has cuts every where to ( not on the face), 4 (very) deep cuts on her back and a deep cut at the end of her leg.

" I am sorry" I say to both of them

" w-what" bubbles says

" I am the one who got us into this in the first place" I say to them.

" buttercup you don't need to be sorry, you got us in bigger mess then this" blossom says

" yeah worst then this BC" bubbles says.

" hey look" blossom says as she walks to a huge opening.

Then we were under a flooring. We all heard foots steps.

" maybe some one can hear us" bubbles says. Then another trap was going .

I saw a huge door come down that blocked me and my sisters from each other.

" BUBBLES" I yell " BLOSSOM"

They cant hear me, I have to find a way out. I run to another opening.

Bubbles POV

I am so scared. I just got separated from my sisters. I don't know what to do. I start to walk through another hall way.

5 minutes later

. I need to find a way out. Then I see a door in the ceiling. I need to find something to be able to reach.

Boomers POV

We came home to find out our mates are missing. I hope bubbles is okay. I was searching for her when I seen the floor move, then It slam open. I run to it and looked down to find…

My bubbles on a old stole. Then I seen the cuts on her and realized she was hurt.

Bubbles POV

I look up to see boomer my mate, he looked happy to see me. I was happy to. Then boomers face turned to worried

Then boomer, grab me by my shoulders and put me in his lap(I blushed). He had a worry face still.

" are you okay Bubbles" boomers says

" I am fine boomer just some cuts and scars that's all" I say then I look down to my legs covered in blood. I was wrong.

" you are hurt, what happen bubbles" boomer says I was so freak and scared so I told boomer everything.

" we were looking around, we found a door and was looking in it when we found a gun and buttercup push a button then it shot a hole in the roof, I touch another button and then a laser came out, buttercup stopped it, we heard others coming so buttercup locked a door so she wont get caught and have to kiss butch for 5 minutes, then we found a door and there was traps every where. Then when we stop and got separated from each other and I went down a hall and found a door and now I am here" I says and catch my breath. Boomer looks at me for a second .

" those traps should not been on, they were turned off 4 years ago" boomer says " got to tell my brothers"

Then he pick me up ( bridal style and I blush) and pull out his cell phone ( it was dark blue). He text.

Then all I could see was blue. Then I was in a different room ( it had a big table and couches everywhere, this was the biggest room I have ever seen)

I then see brat brut and berserk on one of the many couches. I see Dexter and a red grown women in a red suit next to a short man. Boomer puts me down on the couch across Dexter. Then I see brick ( looking mad) and butch (he looked pissed off then before).

" you found bubbles where" butch says coldly.

Then boomer told every one what I told him (even about buttercup and blossom deal). In 20 minutes they knew that there was some one that pulled the traps on and buttercup and blossom are in side it.

" you telling me my mate is in trouble and some one cause it" brick says angrily

' well what the hell are we waiting for lets go find them" butch says as he start for the door.

They all took different direction and went, I hope my sisters are al right.

" don't worry bubbles, my brother would die be fore any thing happens to your sisters" boomer says

I hope he is right.

Blossom POV

I don't know where I am. I have been walking for ever. Maybe if I rest a while. Then I hear foots steps above me. I can break this if I had something sharp. I look around and find a wooden stick laying down. I start to poke at the roof and did it hard. I hear some voices. And then a hard thump like some one is stomping.

Brick POV

I feel some thing from beneath me move, so I stomped. Then it did it back. that's when I realized someone is down there. I kneeled down and punch the floor.

I made a huge hole, I see my Blossom holding a stick, she had cuts every where, she looked weak.

" blossom" I says " give me your hand"

I reach down and grabbed her hand and pulled her up. that's when I saw the deep cuts on her back.

" blossom are you alright" I ask

Blossom POV

I was so glad brick found me.

" blossom are you alright" brick asked

" I am brick" I says as I blush

" you better be" brick says as we go to another room (they can move really fast)

I saw bubbles on a couch with her legs in bandages.

" blossom" bubbles says, she is happy to see me.

Brick put me on the same couch as bubbles. She hugged me. But then she told me everything that was happening .

My sister Buttercup is in trouble.

Buttercups POV

Damn where the hell is an exist when you need one. I think I am in a maze. My shoulder hurts, my thigh hurts and I am so tired. I hope bubbles and blossom are okay. Isn't there a door out of here. I look up to see if there are any foots steps. NONE

I see a huge light coming from the ceiling. I look to find that it is a hole cover with a carpet. I reach up there and grab to the opening and lift my self up. I was in a huge hall way. They had 5 doors and a huge window. I laid down and catch my breath. Then I felt something grab my feet .

And it was a ugly huge drooling were wolf. I tried to kick it then I screamed and screamed.

I saw a green flash go by me. It kicked the were wolf down and guess who it was

" butch" I say, then he came by me. Then looked at me.

" you cause a lot of trouble' butch says as he hugged me. " are you alright"

" I am fine" I say to him.

Butch POV

I finally found my mate but she was almost killed by that were wolf. I was still holding her. She had cuts every where and an arrow in her shoulder. I have to get her help.

I pick her up and says to her.

" you own me 5 minutes of kissing" I say as I smirk

" blossom told" she yells as she blush. I love it when she blushes and gets anger.

And I love her

* * *

Hope you like it, please review

Chapter 10 Is coming


	10. You are not so bad

Buttercups POV

Well here I am being bandages up. My sisters are by me. The boys are somewhere. I still cant believe that happen. Well I think its over for now.

" blossom, why the hell did you tell him" I say to her, anger

"tell what" blossom says

" you know" I say " tell butch about our deal"

" I didn't tell' blossom says ' but thanks for reminding me"

" who told then" I says

" I did" bubbles says innocently " I was scared and told boomer every thing, so he told his brothers every thing"

" damn now I have to kiss him for 5 minutes" I says looking pissed.

" where are they any ways" bubbles says playing with her hair

" I don't know but they told us to not move from this spot or they will make us wear only bra and underwear every where we go for a month" blossom says

" I don't want to wear only that" bubbles says

" don't worry if we stay here nothing will happen" I say

" hello girls"

Oh great berserk and her friends are here. What the hell do they want.

" you girls cause a lot of trouble" berserk says

" don't you think we know that" I says " got anything else to say"

" watch it girly, or I will turn you into a fish" brut says

" but brut we cant use our powers on them, the boys well be very mad" brat says

" shut up brat" berserk says " you girls better watch it cause we wont stop until those boys are ours"

" but they aren't they are ours" bubbles says

" shut up Blondie" brat says " you are lucky that the boys like you."

" you mean chose us over some sluts" I say

" why you little bitch" brut says " we are not sluts"

" that's not what your cloths say" I say smirking

" your cloths are sluty to" berserk says

" yea, but we dress like this for our mates" blossom says. " you dress to get lucky"

" that's it" brut screams then she starts to choke me hard. I heard my sisters and hers telling her to stop. I think I cant breath. Well its not the first time my mouth got me into something. She was still choking when some one yelled.

" LET GO OF MY GIRL BRUT" butch yells and brut gets off of me and trys to explain to him what happen. I was trying to catch my breath.

"but b-butch sh-" brut starts to say but butch stops her.

" I don't care" butch says as he grabs my hand and pulls me up. And carries me. " you don't touch my mate"

" where are we going" I ask butch still trying to catch my breath.

" hold on sexy" butch says. (he just called me sexy), I blush " bubbles and blossom, brick and boomer are coming to get you so don't move"

Then butch walked away with me and in a flash I was in a green, dark green and black room. There was a bed but it looked bran new. Then I saw a coffin (dark green and black coffin). There was a couch(a dark green one)

" this is my room, buttercup" butch says as he put me on the bed.

" cool" I say as I look around. Butch then starts to look at me then.

" want to watch a movie" butch says as he picked me up again and put me on the couch.

" sure" I say as butch sat by me.

"scary movie" butch says.

" yes that would be awesome" I say as I smile

" good" butch says " that's my favorite kind of movie"

Maybe butch isn't so bad after all I mean me and him have the same taste in movies

Bubbles POV

Boomer came and got me 5 minutes ago. Now we are in his room. He has the most biggest room I have ever seen, there is a blue bed and coffin. I am sitting on the bed.

" hey bubbles do you like animals" boomer asked me

" I love animals but never seen that much" I say to him smiling

" great cause we are going to see the ones here" boomer says as he grabs my hand and then we are in a big wide room with some toys on the ground.

" boomer where are we" I ask him

" just wait" boomer says then a cracking sound started then I heard barks and little feet on the ground.

Then I saw a puppy then another and then birds and cats. I was so happy I never seen this many before. I got down on my knees and started to pet them and pick them up and play with them. A half an hour has past.

We hand to go I was so happy I hugged boomer.

" thank boomer, you are the best" I say as I blush. I stop and look at boomer and saw he was red.

" You are welcome bubbles" boomer says as he trys to hide his blush.

I giggle at that as we heard for his room.

I knew it. This is not so bad and I am starting to like boomer more.

Blossom POV

Brick and I are in a library. We were in his room. But he ask me if I liked to read (so I said yes and now here I am). But this is the biggest library ever. then out of no where I thought what is with him and that hat. I think I should take it and see what he will do. Oh no I think buttercup is wearing off on me. Oh well

I walk over to him and make sure he is not going to notice. Then I toke it off his head.

" what the hell, blossom give me it back" brick say as he looks at me.

" no" I say as I put it on my head.

" okay bloss, give it back" brick says

" I think it looks good on me don't you think so" I says as I back up a step. He smirks

" yes you look cute now give it back" brick says as he takes a step towards me. I take another step back then I run.

" blossom" brick says as he came's after me. I run down the rows of shelf's.

" you cant catch me, bricky" I yell to him (I love this). He is gone as I hide behind a book shelf.

" blossy come out where ever you are" brick says then he spots me I ran the opposite direction. Then I got caught by him.

' got you, cutey" brick says as he takes the hat and put it back on then starts tickling me.

" hahahahahaha stop it brick" I say as he stops and turns me around and kiss me on the lips for a minute. He is good.

" lets go blossom" he says as he pulls me towards the exist.

Brick isn't so bad, I think I like him a little now.

Buttercups POV

The movie had just end . That was scary. Butch was staring at me.

" what are you staring at' I say to him

" nothing I just like to look at you sexy" butch says ( damn I am blushing again)

Then butch grabbed my waist and pulled me down onto the couch. He was laying on top of me. Then he kissed me then turned to making out with me. For an hour I was kissed and kissed. I hate it that he was good.

" there' butch says as he is still on top of me. " now I got to kiss you for 5 minutes "

" no you kissed me for an hour" I say to him

" I did" butch says " well I just like the taste of your lips is that a crime "

* * *

There will be more action and love in chapter 11

Hope you like this one, Please review


	11. We are in trouble and The surprise

Buttercups POV

I was walking around to find every one moving by me and my sisters with food or cloths. That is weird. We are suppose to stay in the boys room but we got out through the vents (me and my sisters don't listen ). We all had to duck or move out of the way. Its hard to when you are in these cloths. We change cloths again.

Bubbles had on a white tank top with one blue side ways line, blue jean short sleeve jacket (goes to her waist), blue jean skirt, blue high heel sandals, pink lip gloss lips and blue eye shadow also pink blush.

Blossom has on a red long sleeve shirt but it was cut to the bottom of her boobs showing her hot pink tank top under it, red skirt with hot pink under it, hot pink high heel shoes, red lips, a little bit of red eye shadow.

Me, well I have on a black top (shows my shoulders and the sleeves go to my elbows) with green skulls every where on it , black Minnie skirt with one green skull on the left ( green outlining), green boots ( goes to her knees), green lips, black eye liner.

" what the hell is going on" I say

" I don't know but lets find out" blossom says

" you guys are sure the boys wont mind us leaving the rooms" bubbles says, she is so nice and good, I will never be like that..

" yes bubbles they wont find out" I say that's when I see Dexter coming our way holding a book.

" hi Dexter" bubbles says happily he looks up and comes over to us.

" what do you girls want" he says

" we would like to know what the hell is going on" I says to him.

" you don't know" he says " there is a ball tonight, all of the ten monsters are coming here"

I wander why the boys didn't tell us. I really don't care if we go or not. I hope none of the monsters eat us.

" that sounds great" bubbles says " I hope we get to go"

" of course you are going" Dexter says " the boys are going that means you are going"

" yeah" bubbles says happily " we are going to a ball and its going to be our first"

" Dexter do you know where the boys are" blossom asked as bubbles was in dream land.

" um yes they are out of town to take care of some business" Dexter says " I really love to stay and chat about this but I have work to do"

Then he walk away. I wander what that nerd dose for fun. I hope I never find out.

" well now we know what every one is so busy about" blossom say " what do we do now"

" I say go look around" I say still in to check out this place.

" well it is sunny out" blossom says

" we can look at the garden" bubbles says looking out the window we are standing by.

" that sounds cool" I says as walking towards the first floor, " can we take the elevator please this shoes are killing me"

" sure lets go" blossom says as she searches for the elevator.

4 AND A HALF AN HOUR LATER

It took us for ever to find the garden . Do you know that some one can walk in that place and never be seen again. I thought we were lost. But we found a way out. I know its 4:00 pm already. Well we still have time to check out the garden.

" wow look at all the flowers" bubbles says as she trills around. It is cool. There are flowers every where and tress with flowers and some with food. I like it just so earthy.

" I cant believe that a garden like this is real" blossom says as she kneels down to smell a flower.

" hey are the clouds suppose to do that" bubbles says as she looked up I look up to find the sun covered by the clouds witch are black. I see birds flying away and the wind started to begin to blow really hard. I had to put my hands on my skirt so in would stay put. My sisters do the same thing I did. Then we hear.

" GIRLS get in side now" a women's voice said we all run to the door but the wind started to be very windy, the women grabbed us and pulled us in.

" that was so weird" I say as I get up " what the hell in going on"

" if you girls stayed out there any longer you would have been blow away" the women said. that's the girl that was their with my sister when we were trap in under. She has red hair and a red suite on, her face is covered by her hair.

" thank you for saving us" bubbles says " who are you"

" I am Mrs. Bellum, I am working here" she says " and you girls are"

" I'm Blossom" blossom says

" I am bubbles" bubbles says

" buttercup" I say " we don't work here"

" then what are you doing here" Mrs. Bellum ask

" we are mated to the three vampire boys" blossom says " you know brick, boomer and butch"

"so you are the mates that every one is talking about" she says " witch ones are you mated to"

" I am mated to Boomer" bubbles says happily

" I am married to brick" blossom says looking away, shyly.

" I'm butch mate" I say have a blush come to my cheek.

" that's great" Mrs. Bellum says " those boys do need some one to hold"

" and to suck my lip off" I says still mad about butch kissing me (I am starting to like it).

" young love is so great" she says as she turns around " well girls I need to go but see you later"

Then she was gone, I wander if I should of asked her if there is a map to this place.

" I think we should go back to the rooms" bubbles says " you know before we get in more trouble"

" lets go" blossom says then stomps her feet " wait we cant, remember it took us 4 hours to find the garden"

" then what" I say " we stay here until we get found"

" that would work but I think if any one found out that we are not in the rooms we well be in trouble" blossom says as we start walking to the elevator. I push the bottom hoping no one is in there. I watch as the light went 8,7,6,5,4,3,2,,1 then it opened.

" I knew you girls will leave the rooms" butch says as he grabs me. And his brothers grab my sisters.

" I told you to stay bubbles" boomer says to her.

" I know I just wanted to look around" bubbles says trying to look any where but boomer eyes. (she is blushing)

" you girls don't know the meaning stay put do you" brick says as he eyed blossom.

" we were bored and wanted to do some thing" blossom says as she grows red.

" do I have to tie you to a bed buttercup" butch says to me " I will if I have to"

" we got out for a little bit" I say trying to save me and my sisters buts. " we are not hurt and we were not even close to getting hurt" I say trying to smile cause I was red.

"yes we were buttercup remember the gar- " bubbles started to say when both me and blossom covered her mouth.

" no we didn't bubbles" I say trying not to kill her for getting us more in trouble.

" what was bubbles about to say buttercup" butch ask me looking at me. (I was growing redder)

I cant think about it. don't think about it. don't think about it.

' tell me blossom" brick says " what happen"

" n-nothing" blossom says.

" bubbles please tell me" boomer says doing something with his eyes. And before I could do some thing

" we went to the garden, we thought it was great then the sky turned black and then it got very windy and almost blow us away" bubbles says damn it now we are in trouble.

" you went out side' butch says angrily " I am going to put you in a caged"

" but we didn't get hurt" blossom says

" true but don't ever do that again" boomer says " got it" we all nodded

Then the doors open and we walked out to find three people holding measuring taps and string.

" who are they" blossom ask

' you are all going to need to have a dress for the ball tonight" brick says

" what" I say " I thought you were mad at us"

' a little but you are still going" butch says as he grabs me from behind and kisses my neck.

Great we are going to a ball and they are going to make me wear a dress.

* * *

Hope you like it, watch out for chapter 12

THE BALL

Please review


	12. Ball

Bubbles POV

I cant believe it, I am going to my first ball. I am so happy. I wander what our dress's will look like. I cant wait. I am having a women take measurements on me. My sisters are some where else doing the same thing. I hope my dress is blue.

" I got 4 hours to make you beautiful" the women said.

Blossoms POV

4 an a half hours later

I am so tired. I was pulled here and there. This is what the upper class go through to look their best. I know I had to do this much for a perfect dress and I love it (I sound like Bubbles). I wander what buttercup and bubbles dress look like.

I am in a hot pink sparkle dress, no sleeves (see through straps), up to my knees, shows my back, that's my dress. See through sparkle hot pink tights, high heeled hot pink shoes, hot pink finger nails, hot pink diamond earrings, hot pink lips, hot pink eye shadow, light pink blush, black eye liner, my hair was hold by a hot pink ribbon. I looked very different.

" alright miss blossom you are ready" the old women said

I didn't know what to tell her so I just

"thank you" I said to her.

" you are welcome child and don't leave this room" the women said before leaving. Now what I have nothing to do. Well I could go and see where bubbles and buttercup are doing. Wait no I cant leave.

I hear the door open and I saw bubbles step inn with buttercup (they didn't listen )

Bubbles was wearing a blue dress (a bright blue jacket, short sleeve and goes to her waist), had straps and had white sparkles everywhere on it (went to her knees). She had blue eye shadow, black eye liner and blue lips. She had blue high heeled shoes ( sandals). And her two pony tails were being hold by blue head bands.

Buttercup was in a green dress, had long sleeve (showed her shoulders a lot), went to the middle of her thigh, a black strike right around her waist. Green eye shadow, black eye liner, green lips. Green high heels.

Her hair was being hold by a black head band.

" blossom I love your dress" bubbles says while running to me for a hug.

" I like you dress too bubbles" I say as bubbles stops hugging me. " and I like yours buttercup"

" lets stop talking about our dress" buttercup says " you are all driving me crazy"

"hey blossom, buttercup" bubbles says

"yeah bubbles" I say

"I think I am getting feelings for boomer" she says while looking away (she was a little red)

" you what" buttercup says

" I mean boomer was kind and we have a lot in common" bubbles says

" are you sure bubbles" I ask her "are you telling the truth"

" I am blossom" bubbles " I am starting to get feelings"

So she growing feelings for boomer but not much so I don't need to get up sate and what's going to happen if she dose, bubbles deserves love she is very kind.

" its alright bubbles" I say then before we could do any thing else some gauds came in and stop in front of us.

" come along girls" one gaud said.

Looks like we are going to the ball.

Buttercups POV

I cant believe they put me in this outfit. Blossom and bubbles look happy as ever in theirs. The color of the dress isn't so bad. But the fact that if I walk to fast or different I will flash the world (my underwear). I just hope we don't need to act all nice and mannered. I will never do it.

As we were being push some where I was being push some where else from my sisters. I know where I have been there before.

Butches room

I walk in to find it empty. No one was there. I wander where he is. I walked over to his bed and sat down. It was hard cause I have to make sure to not show anything. Then I felt some thing behind me. Then the next thing I know is I am sitting in butch lap , he is wearing a dark green shirt with a long sleeve jacket over it, black pants with 2 chains on both sides (why the hell dose he have to be that hot, crap I hope he didn't hear that)

" I did sexy" butch says as he kisses my cheek. (I grow red)

"why the hell cant you leave my thoughts alone" I yell to him. (I am still red)

" I cant do that cupcake" butch says as he holds me tighter " and I think you are cute and hot in that dress"

" shut up" I say to him (I am fucking blushing again)

"do you know that I could easily ripe that dress off" he says " I really want to'

What the hell did he just say. He better not rip it off. I like it on thank you very much. I think I should try to get out of his lap.

" d-don't you d-dare" I say trying to get out of his lap and arms.

" I wont do it now" butch says as he kisses my neck "maybe later"

I grow red, why me why.

"alright looks like we should get going butter babe" butch say as he gets up with me in his arms and puts me on the ground, grabs my waist and drags me with him some where.

Bubbles POV

I wander where boomer is. I am sitting on his bed. I hope I don't mess up at the ball. I don't want to embarrass boomer. I will have to try my hardest to not.

Then I see the door open and step in boomer, he has on a white shirt with a dark blue jacket and blue pants. He walks over to me with a big smile.

"you look so cute bubbles" boomer says as he sits by me, I grow a little pink.

"thank you boomer" I say "you look handsome to"

"you are such a softie" he says as he hugs me(I am red now)

" thanks boomer" I say to him.

"well I guess its time to head to the ball now" he says as he got up holding my hand. "bubbles are you ready"

"yes" I say when I feel a par of lips on mine. Boomer is kissing me, I cant believe his lips are so soft. He pull apart from my lips, I was red, I was so red.

"alright lets get going bubbles" boomer says.

Blossoms POV

Here I am sitting on bricks bed, doing nothing. I know bubbles and buttercup are in their mates room like I am. I wander what this ball is about cause I know if you have a ball you have to have the reason why.

Then the next that I knew was brick sitting by me, staring at me with his red eyes. He was wearing a red shirt with a black jacket with red outlining, black pants (red outlining).

"hi blossy" bricks says as he kisses my cheek. (I grow a little red)

"hi brick" I say then brick starts kissing my neck. (now I am red)

"I love what you are wearing blossom" brick says between kisses (he is still kissing my neck)

"um thanks brick" I say as I try to get his lips of my neck. When he stops on his own and kisses my lips.

" well we don't want to be late" he says as he gets up with me by grabbing my hand.

Buttercup POV

I saw my sisters and their mates come into the door I just come through. Me and butch were waiting by a big door, that's is were the party is. I can hear music. Then the doors opened and there was a lot of monsters in there. Butch walked in with me so did my sisters and their mates. Then the ball got started

15 minutes later I was with butch and he was taking to demon.

"so this is your mate butch" the demon asked "she is so pretty"

"I know that" butch says as he looks at me. He puts his arm around my waist, so he can push me closer to him.

"so when are you going to impregnate her" the demon says. I went red. He did not say what I think he just said.

"soon" butch says " very soon"

I went red. What the hell dose he mean by very soon. He is smirking about it to. Pervert asshole

Then I hear some one yell and I look up to see him. I wander what he is doing up there. I hope it is to say what this ball was for.

" thank you all for coming, I will like to tell you what our dear mojo has been up to" him says " you see he is after 3 powers, you all know what it is, the crescent powers"

The what and what. I have no clue what the hell he is talking about.

"you see these were lost with Sara the sea and moon, Rebecca the earth and sky, last ginger the sun and stars, mojo thinks he can find them again but he wont with out this" him says then a big Curtin opens to see a pretty mirror, it was gold. I suddenly stopped breathing and moving cause I felt some thing burn on my back.

"um butch I have to go to the lady's room" I say to him then run to the hallway and found the nearest bathroom and locked the door. I look in the mirror

WHAT THE HELL

* * *

Please review and you will learn more about the crescent powers

Chapter 13 is being made.

Hope you like it


	13. The Wings

Buttercups POV

WHAT THE HELL

There it was, green and black wings. They had green back ground with black swirls every where. It looked so pretty. I cant believe I have wings. I try to move them so I could go back and forth. The moved and every time they did green and black sparkles went around it. I knew I was a fairy but I never knew I had wings they look so cool. I just cant sink the feeling why did they come out when I looked at the mirror.

Wait a minute how they hell am I going to hide these. I could get blossom but that would mean going out and every one seeing. I really never mind what others think but this is so much bigger. I turn around to see if I could get it off some how but nothing damn.

Then I heard some one knock on the door. I cant let anyone in here. If they do they will see my wings. I am never looking in that mirror again. I have to tell them some thing to get them to leave.

"some one is in here" I say then they answer back.

"buttercup is that you" bubbles says

Its bubbles, thank god. I unlocked the door and grabbed her in and locked it again.

"bubbles" I say then I look to see her wings forming and they look like mine but blue back ground and lighter blue swirls. Good thing I got her in here before they came so every one could see it.

"buttercup your wings came out too" bubbles says looking at my wings

"yeah they came out when I looked in that damn mirror" I say to her still looking at my wings.

"me too" bubbles says "do you think the same thing is happening to blossom"

"I don't know" I say "but we need to find a way to get them back in"

"how are suppose to do that." bubbles says looking at her wings.

Then we hear a knock well it sounded like a fist pounding at the door. Then I voice that both me and bubbles knew.

"please hurry up in there" blossom says "please"

Bubble unlocked the door and I grabbed blossom in and bubbles locked the door again.

"you guys" blossom says when she see what's on our back. "what happen to you two"

"we looked in that mirror and then our wings came out" I say then I look and find blossom wings coming out. They were like me and bubbles but pink background and hot pink swirls.

"so we all looked in that mirror and this happen" blossom says

"yep" I say

"but how are we going to put them back in blossom" bubbles says

"I don't know but we cant have any one seeing them" blossom says.

"yeah we got that part but what about making them go away" I say

"alright I know buttercup" blossom says

Then I turn to bubbles to find her wings going away then they were gone what the hell did she do.

"bubbles how did you do that" I say to her

"I just told my self to calm down and relax" bubbles says

"that's all" blossom says

"I think we should try it bloss" I say

Then I thought of relaxing things. I don't know how long I did it.

"buttercup your wings are gone now" bubbles says happily.

I turn to blossom and to see her wings gone.

"okay now that our first problem is gone" blossom says "now we have to find out why our wings came out"

"I think its that mirror" I say

"me too" bubbles says "we all looked at it and then we had wings"

" that's right" blossom says "so that means the crescent power has some thing to do about it"

That means we are involved with those three girls(that died a long time ago. I hope not. But if we are we have to keep it a secret. We don't want that guy mojo coming after us. Also I really don't want to see rex, tax and zeck again.

"so what do we do blossom" bubbles says

"well we can try to ask about it and see what those girls were about" blossom says

"but we cant tell the boys what happen" I say "not even our wings coming out"

"right girls" blossom says "we will start tomorrow cause today we don't want any one we don't want hearing it"

"we should get back" bubbles says " the boys will get worried"

"Then lets go" I say

Then we opened the door and went separate ways. I was heading to butch. There was girls and other monsters talking to him. I know why the monsters are by him but why the hell are those girls. Wait dose this mean I kinda like butch. Well I did like the way he kisses me and how he is protective of me also that we have lots of things in common. I should walk over there and kill those girls but that would mean telling butch I like him (also giving him the single to impregnate me). I really don't want that, I mean I am 15 teen.

"hello sexy" I hear a male deep and rusty voice say

I turn around and find a green skin man behind me. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a black (faded) shirt, dark blue jeans (they were ripped at the knee), and long green black hair (went to his pointy chin). I see he has black sun glass on. He was giving me a smirk.

"what do you just call me lizard boy" I say to him mad

" why what's wrong cutie" he says "need some one to love"

What the hell did he just say that bastard. He has no clue what I can do to him. I was about to make a good come back when I felt some thing by my neck. He was fucking kissing it.

"you fucking green toad" I say (pissed off ) as I hit him in the balls. Fore some reason I didn't feel my cheeks get hot maybe only butch can do it (he so much hotter then this freak).

"what was that for babe" he says as he holds his balls in pain.

"cause I don't know you and I am mated with butch stupid" I say to him with a pissed face.

"well then I can change that, I am ace" he says (looks like the pain of my kick went away) "and about your mate who cares he wont know any thing about us"

Did he just say us that damn fucking bastard. He is so glad I don't have a weapon and that this room has a others in it.

"you don't get it do you , freak" I say "I don't like you, I wish you were died and I like butch"

"oh come on you don't mean that" ace says

"I mean it toad boy" I say (he doesn't stop dose he) " so don't you dare come any closer to me or I will kill you"

"try girly but you know you cant stay away from me" ace says then he grabs my wrist. (that bastard is about to die)

"let me go dumb ass" I say to him trying to break his hold.

"nope, I get what I want and I want you" ace says

"LET ME GO" I yell to his face others looked at us as I said it. "I don't want you and you are never going to get me so go find some one else ugly"

"what do you just say" ace says(he looked anger.)

What the hell am I going to do. I bet he is one of the ten monsters. I cant win but I am not going to let him have his way with me. I wish butch was here wait a minute I will go to butch, then that will tell this freak I am not into him.

I looked around to find a way out. I did the only thing that I could think of. I stepped really hard on his foot making him let go of me. I looked to see if butch was at the spot I last saw him but he wasn't then I looked around a second and found him sitting at a table with other monsters. I see ace trying to reach for me again. that's when I toke off. Walking fast. I looked back and see him still chasing me.

I was finally at the table seeing ace still heading towards me.

"hey buttercup, where have you been" butch says then I did the last thing I will do with a guy. I crawled into his lap and put my arm around him. I now that he is surprised cause his reaction says it all. I laid my head on his chest. I feel his arm wrapping around my waist pulling me closer to him. (I feel so much better when butch holds me)

"so butter babe where were you" butch ask

"walking around" I say. I hope he doesn't read my mind. I really don't want to get him mad. I looked up to see ace a long way from me staring at me angrily. Well I try to tell him I don't like him but no.

4 AND A HALF HOURS LATER

Man I was every where. Every one want to see me and know me since I was mated to butch. They called me cute and pretty. I didn't see ace at all. I was happy about that. I am in butch room. My sisters are in their mates room. We are all tried. I change to some Pj. It was a baggy black shirt and you cant see the shorts cause of the shirt but they are green too. I don't know where butch is. I was about to go to sleep when the doors flung open.

"buttercup come with us" the gaud said. His suit was ripped and he was looking weak. He grabbed my arm and dragged me some where. I couldn't tell where I was cause he blind folded me. I was dragged here and there. Where the hell is he taking me.

Then he toke off my blind fold. I was in a room. The walls were green and one couch (black) with a green table in front of it. A coffin (black) with a cross on it in the middle.

"where are we" I ask but in stand of answering.

"butch sir I have some thing for you" the gaud says.

Wait butch is here. Why would the gaud pull me out of bed and say I have some thing for you. I couldn't do any thing else when I hear a bang from the coffin. Butch is in there. The gaud dragged me towards the coffin and knocked one time before stepping back and running away.(coward)

"butch are you in there" I say then the coffin opened fast and a hand grabbed me. Then the coffin shut. I feel around to find a hard body closed to mine. Butch.

I hear deep breathing. I don't know what to do. Then I feel his arms go around my waist and he went on top of me. He pulled my shirt out of the way to show my neck. I feel his mouth go on my neck and felt his fangs sink into my neck. It didn't hurt. It was like a needle. I feel him sucking my blood. What happen to him. The gaud was so scared , butch must of gotten anger. But at what.

2 and a half minutes later

he takes his fangs out and kissed my neck once before he got off me. He still had his arms around me. He pulled me closer so my head was under his neck. I wander what happen. I know why the gaud gave me to him though. Butch was mad and couldn't calm down. I guess I did it then cause he was breathing normally.

He says some thing that no one has ever said to me before.

"I love you buttercup" he says then he tightens his hold on me.

I cant believe he just said that (I was red). He loves me. Why me I cant believe it. I didn't say any thing else cause I know he was starting to fall to sleep

I guess I should go to sleep to, it was a long day.

* * *

Please review and I hope you like it.

The next chapter is coming soon


	14. The crescent girls

Bubbles POV

I am sitting down eating breakfast. I have blossom with me and buttercup. We are watching TV. We all woke up to find the boys gone but the gaud told us they will be back tomorrow. But that means it will give us time to look up the crescent power and those three girls.

"hey girls I was think about going to the library to look up info" blossom says, she was wearing a pink sun dress with red hearts every where, also pink sandals, and she was wearing black eye liner and pink lip gloss.

"I will help you blossom" I say, I was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with blue words saying "cutie", and a soft blue skirt with white tints and blue high hell shoes, also black eye liner.

"what about you buttercup" blossom asks her.

Buttercup is wearing a green short sleeve shirt with a dark green skull, a green short skirt with a chain hanging down from it, green boots (right in the middle of her knee and foot), and she has black eye liner. She nodded (she has food in her mouth).

" well when you are done we are going" blossom say to buttercup

Blossom POV

When buttercup was done we left to head for the library that brick showed me. I hope we can go in. cause we are not suppose to be out of our rooms (we don't listen). This time though, we are sneaking in (that's why we had to sneak through the window) cause the boys put more gauds and others on the look out for us. I know we should try once to listen to our mates but we are very hard to control.

We were all right in front of the doors still not been seen by no one (it was hard). We had to hide, duck and crawl to get here un seen. I open it very carefully, trying to make sure no one will hear the door open or any one in side. Then some one was coming.

"what do we do" bubbles says getting scared.

"hide" I say as I go behind a book case , bubbles ducks behind some plants and buttercup goes in behind the door. The person past and shut. Then we all hear a lucking sound.

"must of mean closing time" buttercup says walking out.

"that's good" I say "now lets spilt up and find as many books as we can about the crescent power"

"alright leader girl" buttercup says walking towards some book shelf's.

I am starting to like that nick name. I went through some books that were by me.

one and a half later

I was still looking when I hear bubbles screaming my name

"BLOSSOM BLOSSOM" bubbles screams jumping towards me. I see buttercup coming behind me.

"bubbles don't scream" buttercup says " or do you want us to get in trouble"

"sorry" bubbles says going towards the table and puts a big book down.(she is smiling) "I just found this book and it has what we are looking for"

"you found a book about the crescent powers or those girls" I say to her happily.

"no, I found a book on the boys as they were little kids" bubbles says opening a page to find baby brick, boomer and butch sitting in the garden (they are cute but we were not looking for that). "isn't it cute"

I cant believe she just got my hopes up for nothing. I am going to kill her. I knew buttercup saw my face cause she said some thing that calmed me down.

"hold it bloss" buttercup says " bubbles may have not found the book we were searching for but I did"

She puts down a brown book with a small lake and sun setting down on the front. I see a the side of it had "the crescent girls" as a title. Thank god buttercup found some thing.

"it looks so old" bubbles says.

I open the book and find a girl with Golden blond hair that was in a low pony tail, bright blue eyes, and the perfect skin. She had a moon shaped necklace and a long sea color dress (went to her feet)

" she looks like you bubbles" buttercup says "I am not kidding, she looks like she could be your mother"

"she dose but how can that be" bubbles says still staring at the picture.

"alright we know what she looks like now lets see what's her story" I say turning the page.

"what dose it say bloss" buttercup ask.

"alright" I say " Sara was the sea and moon, and very kind. She was so gentle to any one. Also a fairy that was powerful. She could control water making it do what she wants to do. She can even make others do what she wants by controlling the blood in them. She hate using it, so she never did. She hate the war that was going on with the demons, were wolfs, and vampires. She wanted peace. She had her friends by her to back her up. She had a lover too. His name was bass, they loved each other so much. But she was a fairy and he was the last angle. She loved him a lot, she was the weakest but the strongest at heart"

"wow" buttercup says "I cant believe it"

"yeah I wander what's on the next page" I say. I look up at the clock we have time. I turn the page. I gasp

There on the next page was a orange hair that was in one bread, pale pink eyes, and perfect light skin. She has a star necklace and a long bright pink dress that had long sleeves (went to her feet)

"hey Ginger looks like blossom" bubbles says "she looks like your lost mother bloss"

"yeah" I say stunned.

"now lets see what's her story" buttercup says flipping the page for me. She starts reading for me.

" Ginger was the sun and stars, and a smart girl. She was nice and mean when she wants to be but mostly smart. Also a powerful smart fairy. She can control the sun and fire. She can make a metro shower happen if she wanted. She was smart when to attack and how to make a plan. She too, hated the war. She wish it to stop and her friends agree with her. She had a lover she loved very much. He was named blood, they never could hate each other. But she was a fairy and he was a snow man but fall in love any way. She was the leader but the hopefulness one"

"that's so cool" bubbles says

"I cant believe it" I say "she acts just like me"

"yeah she dose I guess" buttercup says.

"my turn" bubbles says turning the page to see a buttercup look a like. She had long black silky hair that was in two low pony tails, grassy eyes, and the greatest skin.

"looks like we found buttercups mother-to-be" bubbles says happily

"shut up and read" buttercup say mad.

"Rebecca the earth and sky and tough. She was good heart and cruel. She was a powerful fairy and good at it. She can make the world move at your feet. She didn't control her anger very well but never back down. She hated the war a lot cause it toke her father away. She had her friends by her side no matter what. She had a lover but to stubborn to admitted it. He was a shadow man named Brent. They fall hard for each other. She was the toughest one but the one to never give up"

"that buttercup alright " I say

"is that a insult blossom" buttercup says to me.

"no, but do you want it to be" I say back.

"guys not here please" bubbles says trying to stop the soon-to-be fight.

"fine is there more" buttercup says pointing to the book.

"I think there is" I say I turn the page to see the mirror. We saw at the ball.

"well lets see what happen to our look a like" bubbles say turning the page.

I start reading.

"the girls were having their 17 teen year old problems when the darkness came, a man named dark showed him self doing evil every where." I say. I don't know why but his name sounds familiar.

Bubbles stated reading next.

"The person named Dark was coming towards the towns going to kill every thing in its path so the girls had to stop him. "bubbles says "he sounds so awful"

Buttercup finish it.

"he was the reason that the war was happening cause dark was making every one go against one another so he can take over easily. they gave up their life and so did their lovers to bring peace. That the day the girls sealed dark away forever in the mirror with only one way out " buttercup says "they did that wow"

"I guess this mojo person wants to bring dark back" bubbles says closing the book.

"I think bu-" I didn't finish cause we all heard some one out side the door, yelling

"we need to find the girls" the man yelled "if not the boys wont be happy"

Buttercups POV

Looks like we are in trouble again but we cant help it. I cant believe they finally notice us gone (stupid gauds). I hope they don't try the library.

"you think they are going to look in here" bubbles says going by the door with us to hear them better.

" no" I say " they are searching through every room but this one"

"that's good we can wait until it clear then go back to our rooms" blossom says "then they wont know what we were doing"

Then we went silent when lots of foot steps came by the door. Then I heard them arguing with each other.

"sorry sir but they got out from the window" a gaud says

The next voices made us almost jump.

"I don't care if you sorry just find them" brick says angrily (oh crap he is anger)

"we tried but we cant find them" another gaud says.

"how hard is it to find three beautiful girls" boomer says mad (he is mad)

"but we tried every room they are no where to be found" the gaud says

"IF YOU DON'T TRY HARD ENOUGH I WILLBREAK ALL YOUR DAMN NECKS" butch yells, he is pissed (he sounds so anger)

"t-they sound a-anger guys" bubbles whispers to us (she looks scared)

"w-well if w-we stay h-here they w-will get madder" blossom whispers (she freaked too)

"I-I know" I whisper back.

She is right stay here and make them madder or show our self's and get it over with. I don't know what to do.

"b-blossom what do we do" I whisper to her.

"I am t-thinking" blossom whispers as she backs up.

Then I see some stacks of books where blossom going. Before I could do any thing she made the stacks of books and sighed our death warrants.

then we hear bangs on the library door.

"what do we do" bubbles says stepping away (we are following her).

Then doors banged opened.

"run" blossom screams to us.

We all run separate directions . I ran behind some books having a little window to see the door. I see butch came in and so dose his brothers (butch is wearing a black shirt and baggy faded jeans, brick wearing a blood red shirt with a black jacket also has red outlining and blue black jeans, boomer was in a white t shirt with blue outlining and blue leans) they don't look to happy. They start to look around with their eyes and scanning the library. I hear a big thump in the other side of the library.

I see boomer going towards it, and 3 minutes later, he has bubbles hands (she looks like a ghost). Oh crap they got bubbles. That told them that we are in the library.

" BUTTERCUP" butch yells as he goes into the many book self ails. I see brick take off to. I need to make sure butch doesn't find me. He screamed my name. I hope to god he isn't that anger with me.

I hear blossom shouting.

"brick let me go" blossom screams

'not a chance" I hear brick say back.

I turn down a row of books and ducked so no one could see me. I then hear breathing behind me. I turn my head slowly and find butch (my mate) standing there with a pissed of face (I made him that way damn it). I try to run but butch grabbed me by my waist and put me over his shoulders.

I am in so much trouble. I see green start to take my vision. I was back in butch room. He puts me down on the couch and sits by me.

"buttercup" butch says (he looks so mad)

I am in so much trouble.

* * *

I hope you like it, and please review.

Chapter 15 is coming.

NOTE:

Dear readers,

I am trying to write as many chapters as I can before school starts.

P.S

I DON'T WANT TO GO


	15. Listen and why

Bubbles POV

I don't know what to do. Boomer is staring at me. We are standing. He is mad. Now he is going to try to find out why we left the rooms again but we do it cause we don't like to listen.

"why cant you girls listen to us once and a while" boomer says while he puts his hands around my waist.

"sorry" I say looking down, (and blushing). "we just want to look around"

" why cant you wait until we are home to help you" boomer says "I really don't want you to get hurt, bubbles"

"we are never good at waiting" I say (its true), "but I promise I wont do it any more okay"

"alright" boomer says "but you better not break it okay"

"I never broke a promise in my life" I say "so I am not going to start now"

He laughs, I laugh with him. I wont leave the room again cause boomer was mad. I don't want to make like that every time. I have to find a way to tell blossom and buttercup.

Blossoms POV

There he is staring at me with not so happy face. I would to if I didn't listen again. His red eyes staring at my pink eyes. Both of us are on his bed.

"why where you in the library" brick asks

"I need to find some thing in there" I say blushing

"why cant you wait until I got home" he says

" we couldn't tell you" I say

"why not" brick says

"cause we have to keep it a secret" I say

"is some thing wrong blossom" brick ask with a worried

"I am fine" I say "I promise brick"

"then why cant you tell me what's wrong" brick ask coming closer.

"nothing wrong brick" I say watching him get closer

"what are you hiding" brick says (he is finally by my face)

"why do you what to know so badly" I say trying to hide my blush.

"cause I care about you and what to know what's wrong" brick says

"fine" I say "we were looking about the crescent powers"

"why were you doing that" brick says going closer to my face.

" we just what to know that's all" I say still blushing

"your lying blossom" brick says smirking

What a minute how did he know that. I feel his arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer.

"why were you really their blossom" brick says getting his face closer to fine.

"will you be mad if I didn't tell you" I ask.

"yes" he says still hugging me.

"um well during the party some thing happened" I say still blushing

"what happened" he say looking worried

"when him brought that mirror out some thing happened to all three of us" I say "we all got our wings that day"

" you did" brick says now touching my back, I blush more

"we got it cause of that mirror" I say " and when we looked it up we found that Sara, Rebecca and Ginger looked like they could be our mothers"

He look at me for a while just staring at me. I think he is shocked and worried. He starts to hold me tighter. He pulls me onto his lap. I don't know why but I hope he isn't going to laugh at me.

" so you could be connected to the crescent power" brick says " and you could be in danger"

"I know" I say "that's why I didn't want any one to know"

"trust me no one is going to know" he says still holding me. (I am red)

"so your not upset about it" I say

"no" brick says " I am just worried about it"

"I am not in danger" I say to cheer him up.

"you don't know but I guess it isn't a big deal for now" he says making me fall on my back.

"for now" I say

He didn't answer only cause he started to kiss my neck. Then he stats to go up then stop when he reaches my lips. I hate it when he dose this. After a few minutes he pulls away from my lips finally.

"I hope your really aren't in danger blossom" brick says as he stares into my eyes.

"I really hope so to" I say

"you know we have to tell him and my brothers" brick says getting off me.

Well my sisters cant be mad at me cause I am noting going to have brick keep being mad at me. I wander how my sisters are taking their leaving the room punishment right now.

Buttercups POV

Man he seems pissed off. He is sitting by me on the couch. He looks un happy. I feel his arm wrap around my waist pulling me closer. I blush

"you never listen do you buttercup" butch says still having the anger in his voice. (and he is looking at me in the eye.)

"I do some times" I say looking at any thing but him.

" cant you always listen" butch says as he grabs my chin to look at him.

"sorry' I say "I just didn't want to stay in this room all the time"

"I know I leave a lot but that still doesn't mean I want to come home to find you gone" butch says (he still has anger in his voice)

" I was in the library with my sisters" I say

"I know but there are monsters in this place who would love to piss me off by using you" butch says still looking at me in a little anger.

" I know but I will be careful" I say now having anger in my voices. "butch look I am perfectly fine okay"

"alright but you better be in this room next time" butch says

I smile to him. He stare at me with lust. He starts to push me down. He was on top of me. He kiss my lips then turned to French kissing. He was good. He had his arms wrapped around me. I had my arms up against his chest.

He stated to move his hands. I think I have a clue what's going to happen next. He starts to go up my shirt. His other hand went under my skirt and to my but. I am so fucken hot right now.

After about 4 minutes he pulls away from my lips for air then he stats to kiss underneath my chin. I hate is when he dose this.

"I know you don't hate it butter babe" butch says between kisses.

"stop reading my mind butch" I say " and get both of your hands out"

"don't wanna" butch says

I feel his hand that was in my shirt come out. He pulls my shirt down so you could see my neck and shoulders. I see him pull out his fangs and go for my neck.

I feel two needles in my neck and that's all. he is sucking. I feel him put his hand back under my shirt. Why do I let him do this. Maybe its because I am starting to like him more and more. I do like the way he kisses. But I would never let him know.

Out of no where I hear a ringing. Its butch phone. I feel him take his fangs out and his hand leave my shirt. He grabs his phone out and answers it.

"what" butch says anger. I see a tiny drop of blood drip from his mouth. "I was busy with some thing Dorster"

Its Dexter. I hate his guts he is such a dork. He keeps calling us stupid. I wish I can kick him where the sun don't shine.

"what could possibly be more important then my mate" he says. He is talking about me.

"fine Dorkster, we will be down" butch says as he puts his phone away.

"Dexter want's us to meet him and talk about some thing that's has to do with you" butch says pulling me up.

"oh and I love your but babe" butch says. I feel some thing squeeze my ass.

"butch don't you do that again" I yell to him blushing red.

* * *

Please review and I hope you like it.

Chapter 16 is coming and it will be longer I promise


	16. I love him and powers awaken

Buttercups POV

I wander why Dexter wants us. I look around to see we were in the same room I first meant Dexter. I am thankful and kind of not, he stopped butch from going further with me. I did like the way he made me feel. I wont ever admitted it though. I toke a seat while butch sits by me vary close. With his arm around my waist. I see blossom and bubbles with their mates on another couch.

"we are here Dorkters now what" butch says angrily.

" I hear that the girls got their wings at the ball" he says

" huh" butch says as he turns towards me " you got your wings butter babe"

"yes" I say " and don't call me butter babe"

" sure sexy" he says making me madder.

" why are we here Dexter" brick says

"I just wanted to know why your wings come out at the ball" he says

" we don't know why" I say with anger but I was telling the truth we don't know only the fact that our mothers were the crescent girls.

" so you all don't know" he says

" no we don't sorry" bubbles says

"oh alright then" Dexter says

"is there anything else" brick says

"yes there is" he says "since the girls keep getting in trouble I thought we should let them have some one inside the room to watch them separately"

"who thought this Dexter" brick ask looking a little mad.

"your farther" Dexter says " he thought letting them be watch and not be allowed to see each other until you get back will make sure they will stay safe"

"if its to keep them safe I am in" boomer says

"I am in to cause I want blossom to be safe" brick says

"I guess but don't you dare get any one that will try to get into my mates pants, dorkster" butch says tinting his grip on my waist.

I blush after he said try to get into my pants. Like hell I will let them. I will never give any one my virginity without my permission

3 and a half hors later

Blossoms POV

The ruffs just left after watching a movie with us. They brought us to their rooms and told us that the person that is going to keep gaud on us will be coming. Now here I am waiting for this gaud to keep an eye on my. I wander if I could ask to a least talk to my sisters. We always are together but now we are not.

I hear the door open and then staring there is a green ugly guy well think it is. He has green skin with black eyes and a pointy noise (very pointy), and he is wearing a t-shirt with white in the background (has a big snake on the front), also baggy brown pants. He looks like a monster from the lake. He looks at me and then shows a big happy smile.

"are you blossssssssssssom" he says

I nodded then looked at him as he smile grows bigger. I don't know why he has lust in his eyes cause if he trys anything I will scream bloody murder for brick.

"I am sssssssssssnake" he says I think he has a problem with his s.

"nice to meet you snake" I say "I was wandering if I could say hi to my sisters"

"sssssssssssssorry but your ssssssissssssterssssss are busssssy" he says licking his lips

I think they got the wrong person to watch me. I back away as he comes closer to me on bricks bed.

Where's brick when I need him.

Bubbles POV

I wander what blossom and buttercup are doing. I hope they are having more fun then me. I am on boomers bed going as far as I can away from Big Billy. He has green skin and very big and has goofy brown hair (he is wearing a worn out not so white t-shirt with blue baggy worn out jeans). And looks crazy. He is staring at me with lust and hunger. He is on the couch I was to when he started coming closer to me. So I got up and went to the nice safe couch.

"um big Billy can you please stop staring at me" I ask starting to get scared and wishing boomer was here.

"sorry cutie but boss said I could do anything I want in here when he is finish with that hot green girl" Big Billy says

Wait a minute that's buttercup he better not hurt her I will tell the boys every thing. Wait did he just say he could do anything to me. He better not touch me I only want boomer to. I like boomers touch but just looking at Big Billy gets me grossest out.

"what do you mean by finishes with the green girls and what are you going to do to me" I yell to him mad.

" my boss wants butches mate virginity and he says I could have yours" Big Billy says

"I will never let you touch me and let me see my sisters" I scream with tears in my eyes and backing for away from where he is. He gets up and starts towards me.

" why not you will have a great time" Big Billy says coming closer to the bed.

"I want boomer to have it not same one like you" I says then I scream to the top of my lungs " BOOOOOOMMMMMMMER"

Buttercups POV

I was waiting for the gaud when the door opens slowly. I look up form the couch to see ACE. That perverted ass hole.

"hello butters" he says staring at me with lust and hunger. I already know what he wants and I don't have butch here to help me wait a minute what I'm I saying I can save my self it cant be that hard .

"get the hell out ass hole" I say to him with a death glare.

"sorry not with out seeing you out of those cloths" he says staring up and down at my body. Like hell I will let him even touch me.

"sorry there is no way I will let you see any part of my naked" I say angrily

"yes I will and butch isn't here to stop me' ace says smirking and coming closer to the couch. "and trust me you will love it"

"you stay the hell away from me bastard" I scream to him with anger.

Then he comes fast towards me I didn't even see it coming. He grabbed me arms and slammed me on my back while he goes on top. I stare at him about to tell him to get off me when I feel his mouth on my neck kissing it. I try to move every inch of my body. I hear something that makes me more anger.

"BOOOOOOMMMMMMMER" I hear bubbles scream out for.

"bubbles what the hell is going on" I say trying to get away from ace.

"don't worry I made sure your sisters lose their virginity to my gang" he says that makes my blood boil more.

"let me go now you green ass hole" I say as I keep trying to get away.

"your are not going to make this easy for me are you" he says when I feel his arms take off his shirt I get up and run but he catches me by my waist and feels up my shirt. I hate him I hate him. I only want butch to do that. I start to have tears in my eyes. I feel him rip my shirt right in the middle. Letting him see my bra.

"now lets have some fun babe" he says as he kisses me. I push him off with all my strength and backed away from him. He kissed me he kissed me. I start to feel something happen to me cause my body get cold. I am pissed off. I am the pissed off person you have ever seen I want to tare him to pieces

"I ONLY LIKE IT WHEN BUTCH KISSED ME AND HE MADE ME FEEL LOVE BUT YOU ARE TOUCHING ME AND FEELING ME I ONLY LIKE IT BUTCH DOSE IT I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR MAKING FEEL DISGUSED" I yell to him as I felt wind form around me and the floor beneath me started to creak and form a crater where I was standing. I start to float up and see the light flicker on and off. I start to see green form around my body.

I was not able to stop my self and I didn't want to. I hear him says

"WHAT THE FUCK" he screams.

Minutes before it happen

Bubbles POV

Big Billy mangers to take rip some of my skirt off and kissed me . I am now staying far away from him as I am trying to take long so boomer will come back I missed him and why are these things happening to us. Big Billy was behind me.

"come here cutie and it will be all over soon" he says cornering me in a corner. I want boomer I miss him I don't want to be alone. I feel some thing come over my body and got cold. I went on my knees( I covered my face with my hands as I feel something being opened) and big Billy looked at me weird. I hear water then I hear the walls burst with pipes coming out with water poring out of them . Then I notice the light flicker on and off. I see blue surround me and I start to feel water swirling around me.

"what is going on" I hear Billy scream out.

I don't know what is happening to me.

Minutes Before it happened

Blossoms POV

Here I am with rips in my dress and cuts every where. He kissed me and told me to hold still. I don't want to damn it. Snake is on top of me feeling around my body trying to decide what to do next. I hate it I only want brick here. I don't what to be here. I hate it when he has to save me. I want to kill snack I want him died.

" what the hell" snake says as he jumps off me. I look up to see him grabbing his hand as he ran around. I feel warm and hot very hot. I feel some thing surround me as I get up off the floor and see heat coming from the room and it main source is me. I see smoke start to surround me and grow more and more. Then fire was around where I stand and it was growing. I see snake looking at me with shock. I feel anger and more anger start to grow. I want him dead and fried and in ashes. I see fire on my body, I wasn't caring.

Then next thing I knew was red was surrounding me.

No ones POV

There the three girls were. Something awaken inside them and didn't know what it was. They only wanted ace and his gang died. They were growing more and more power. Every one outside of the area start to feel what was happening but the boys and him were not there.

In boomers room bubbles was still hiding her face in her hands but she didn't know that she flooded the whole room. Big Billy was trying to get away from it by trying to open the door.

In bricks room. Blossom had every thing covered in fire and was burning every thing but not her. Snake was trying to get away from the flames that were coming towards him.

In butch room, Buttercup had wind and a huge earth quack. The whole room was shaking and had electivity every where trying to get ace. He was running every where he could.

Then the gauds try to stop them. They kept throwing water every where to reach blossom. For bubbles the had to wear diving suits while trying to catch bubbles with a net. Buttercup was the hardest cause they had to keep walking to her without falling over from the shacking. They were trying to grab her with chains.

Then him came back to see what was happening. He help them and finally stopped the girls and put them asleep.

Him put them in the nursing beds with a sheet covering them.

2 hours later.

Buttercups POV

I wake up with my body hurting and I was scared. I looked around to find bubbles and blossom by me in beds. Blossom had ash on her face and body and bubbles looked wet. I look at myself to find dirt and bruises. My shirt was still ripped in half. I hate ace. I cant believe he went this far to have me. I wander where butch is. Next thing I knew was I hear voices.

"I thought they were fairies Dexter" him says angrily " you said they were not that powerful"

"I thought they were but I didn't know they really did" Dexter's says " I think we sound take test on them to see what they really are"

"no" him says " I like this girls and my boys will never allow it"

"what they don't know wont hurt them" Dexter says " they are still gone so maybe -"

"no Dexter these girls make my boys happy" him says

I hear a big bang and stomps coming towards him and Dexter.

"where are the girls" boomer ask

"and what the hell happen to our rooms" brick says

" where is my mate" butch says

Butch is here yes. I cant believe I missed him this much. I think I fall in love with butch. I cant believe it. I am falling for butch. I don't care I was happy. I know I am not this girly but come on I was almost raped. but I still wont tell him I am starting to fall for him.

"now boys some thing happened " him says "it turns out ace and his gang did some thing to the girls and it set some thing off but we don't know what, yet"

"what the hell happen" brick yells

"what did they do to our mates" boomer says

I hear something behind me and turn around to find bubbles (wet bubbles) standing by me. She looks scared but when she heard what was happening out there she went happy. I start to listen to them again.

"farther you didn't tell us where they are" brick says with anger.

"son they are okay" him says " I have to ask them what happen alright"

"I want to see my bubbles" boomer says

Bubbles pokes me and I turn to see blossom (ashes on her) she looks happy to see us.

"tell us where they are" brick says

"I want to know where you put buttercup" butch says

Then bubbles sneezed and then we hear foot steps coming towards us. The sheet gets pulled back and standing there are our mates. They looked happy then turned into worried as they say our clothes. I couldn't hold myself any longer I put my arms around butch neck and hide my head under his chin. I feel his arms wrap around my waist and hold me closer to him.

I look over to find bubbles holding onto boomers arm and looking like she wont let go. Blossom was griping bricks shirt and hiding her face in his chest. I put my head back under butch chin.

"you girls are awake" him says "mind telling us what happened"

" what happen bubbles" boomer ask her

"a-ace and his g-gang w-want some t-thing f-from u-us" bubbles says weakly

"what was it bloss" brick ask holding onto her with one arm. I had my head out from butches chin.

"they was going to force u-us t-to give I-it t-to them" blossom says still hiding.

"butter babe what was it" butch ask me. I put my head back under his chin so he cant see my face.

"they fucking wanted our virginity" I say mad and scared.

" WHAT" butch yells out but still holds me.

"where the hell are they" brick says with anger.

"in the next room" Dexter says

" witch one tried to hurt you bubbles" boomer says

"B-big B-Billy" bubbles says still holding on.

"and you" brick says

"s-snake" blossom says

"a-ace" I say butch gets more anger.

"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT MOTHER FUCKER" butch yells

* * *

Here is chapter 16, sorry I toke long but school and I was tried after it so I toke a nap.

i hope you like this chapter cause i had this idea for a week but couldn't write it cause i have school and i got sisters who want the computer also stay there for hours talking to friends when they could take on the damn phone but i will try my hardest to update all of my storys :):):):):):):):):):):)

thanks for reading my story

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

P.S.

High School is fucking hard, I don't want to go back but I have to but the good thing is I got rid off my sister for the weekend, yes i have to only deal with one who just stays in her room all day or outside. i also have got a pop i love pop. i really love Dr. pepper, Coco cola, and pepsi. they are yummy:) oh and please review

see you on the next update


	17. Assface and his gaygang and a new friend

Buttercups POV

I was still holding onto Butch. Butch wasn't happy with what happen. I wasn't either, I was pissed off. I say no to the guy then he try to force me to. I hate his guts I hope Butch kills him. that's why I am hugging Butch to make him more anger and pissed. I am also hugging him cause I don't know what the hell happen in there. I just didn't like the way Ace was touching me.

I hope no one was hurt. I wander where Ace and his gang are. I hope to god the are still here so they can get what they deserve. I look around to see Butch walking towards the door.

"wait Butch where are you going" Dexter ask

"what the hell do you think I am going" Butch says

I see his brothers by the door already.

"Sons don't get to much blood on the floors" Him says

"sir you are going to let them" Dexter says

"yes why not I would do the same thing if it was my mate" Him says

"you know your whole family is messed up right" Dexter says as we were about to walk out the doors.

that's so true. They are all mess up in a good and a bad way. I hope Dexter doesn't try to stop them. I wouldn't. I was still holding onto him tight. I hear a door shut and butch was lowering me down some where.

"stay here Babe" Butch says as I feel a soft surface go under me. I look to find he set me on a couch and his brothers already put my sisters and were heading off to find ace and his gang. I look at my sisters to find they were not at all happy and were shocked as hell. What happen. I was piss and then I almost kill some one.

I don't know what but I am starting to get the feeling we are more then meets the eye.

Blossoms POV

I am glad brick and his brothers are about to give those womanizers what they deserve. I just cant shack the feeling about what happen. I just wanted snake to stop and leave me alone. I also only wanted brick to do that. I like the way but I only like it not love it alright.

I wander if bubbles and buttercup are thinking the same thing.

"Blossom" I hear bubbles say softly

"yes" I answer back.

"what happen to us" bubbles says "I just got so mad and upset that I just some how lose control"

"I wander it to bloss" buttercup says "I lose my anger a lot but I never had it happen like this"

"I don't know guys" I say "but whatever happen it wont be good"

"who wouldn't of thought that we have something special about us" bubbles says happily

"yeah who wouldn't though that we are more dangerous then we look" buttercup says

" you mean we are monsters" bubbles says " bad monsters"

" no whatever happen it wont happen again if ace and his gang stays away" I say trying to find a reason and to make bubbles be a little ore happy.

"I guess that will work out but what if Him thinks we are bad" bubbles starting saying upset

"Bubbles he wont " buttercup says " also green shit ace and his gay gang wont dare coming any closer to us cause they wont survive"

"they are going to die" Bubbles says

"we don't know yet but that's what they deserve, right bubbles" I say

"well…." bubbles says still thinking. She is so nice and good to every one around her but she needs to know who is bad and who is good.

"I think they do I mean come on they almost raped us and was going to enjoy it to" buttercup says "but thank god they wont live to see another day"

"I hope they don't see another person again" I say harshly. Who wouldn't want a person gone if they did that.

"I guess they shouldn't see another day or another person" bubbles says "I mean I was scared I cant believe they would try this when we are mated with their bosses"

"I know" buttercup says "why would they do this when they knew that we well tell the boys and they will die"

"what if some one ask or paid them to do it" I say " I mean they should know not do hurt us if they wanted to die soon"

I was catching onto something. Some one put them up to it or they are just really stupid. But who wait a minute who would want us out and the boys to themselves.

" you mean some one put them up to it that makes a little sense" buttercup says " but that still wouldn't explain why ace was trying to pick me up at the party"

"wait he tried what" I ask her, I never heard of this.

"well you see when I was heading back to the ball after our wing accident I ran into him" buttercup says " he was flirting with me and wouldn't leave me alone so I ran to butch and saw him back away and he wasn't happy I did"

"wow what boys would do to have some one" bubbles says

"maybe he thought he could get you cause he got lots of others girls before" a voice says

We all turn around to find a girl about our age in a maids uniform. She had long brown hair with purple ends at the bottom and all over her bangs, and baby blue eyes.

We didn't know who she was but maybe she could help a little.

Bubbles POV

I cant believe what happen in so little time. Now we are talking about what the hell just happen when a girl our age come by us.

"who are you" I ask nicely

"my name is Tiffany" she says " I am a maid here and I am here to take you to get new clothes"

"hello tiffany" I say happily

"hi" tiffany says " I hope I wasn't rude to you know bust in on your conversation"

"its fine but do you know some thing about ace and his gang we don't know" blossom ask

"are you kidding me" tiffany says " I know every that goes around in this place"

"do you" buttercup says "lets see some examples"

"well I know that when you girls were outside in the garden you almost got blown away" tiffany says " I know why and how to"

Wow she is good, well I hope she doesn't spy all the time.

"what a minute you know why" blossom says "well why and how and don't leave any thing out"

"you already know who the punks are right" tiffany says

"who are the punks" I ask, I don't know who she is talking about.

"you know Berserk, Brat, and Brute" tiffany says " they thought if you was gone the boys well be theirs again, even though they never were"

"you mean those traps did that" buttercup says getting pissed off " I know they hated us but try to get ride of us is new"

"well get use to it" tiffany says " they are never nice, caring or loving only to the boys"

"we know that already" buttercup says

"yeah I hate them to but I have to listen to them some times" tiffany says rolling her eyes " and I am not the only one who hates them"

"kinda got that part already" buttercup says "and lets get some new clothes please I am freezing out here"

"oh that's what I was here to do" tiffany says " well lets go"

She lead us to another room which had tons of cloths every where. I never saw this many in my life.

"this is so awesome" I scream, I love looking at pretty cloths. I always do that at home.

" you are acting like you never saw cloths before" tiffany says " I really care about this, I hate being girly"

"really you do" blossom says looking at a pair of shoes "I think its great"

"I am more into the punk, tomboy and gothic look" tiffany says

I thought she was I mean look at how cute she looks in that uniform. Well she looks out of place

" I am to well not so into Goth but like it any ways" buttercup says

"well you look in the very back, that's more your department" tiffany says as she points towards the back. " and you both can stay in the front"

" alright" I say happily

15 minutes later me and blossom found outfits. I have a blue tank top with a darker blue Minnie half shirt jacket, with sweet on the back. I also have on blue jean skirt and blue shoes.

Blossom has on a pink long sleeve shirt with red strawberries on it. Also a pink skirt with one strawberry on it and cut high heel pink shoes.

Now buttercup and tiffany was already waiting for us (she got done a while ago), she was wearing a green t-shirt with wild on the front with green Minnie gloves. She had on shorts (green) with green boots (not high heels).

"thank god your both are done" tiffany says "well where do you like to go next"

"you mean we get to chose" I ask

"yeah, sure why not" tiffany says with a smile.

" how about some where we never been before" buttercup says

"like what" I ask

"I got it" tiffany says " go to the big dinner room"

"I like it" blossom says " oh tiffany you need to tell us every thing you know around here"

"yeah" buttercup says " and every one in this damn place"

"I can do that" tiffany says "I can tell all of you what happens around here"

"that means we are friends" I ask happily.

"I am cool with it" buttercup says

"it will be great" blossom says

"guess I just got three new friends" tiffany says happily.

"now what is the deep secrets of this mansion" buttercup says smirking evilly.

* * *

I hope you like it and I promise I will make it longer in the next chapter. Also I will be putting it up soon.

And please review

:Authors note:

And the new character is me. I am the girl who gives them the dirt but I am not like that in real life, I hate gossiping about what's not your problem, don't you agree .

P.S.

I do have light brown hair, with dark purple ends and my side bangs. (my dad wont let me put black in)

! I LOVE PURPLE! AND BLACK!

See you later on chapter 18 and I will be updating my other stories

Also, I am starting to get slower and slower cause I got lots of HW and studying to do but I will try my best for updates and their will be more romance in the next chapter.


	18. Mojo and The dogs are back

Buttercups POV

Here we are with our new friend, Tiffany. She knows every thing about this place and will help us out every now and then. I really want to know cause I guess I am living here now so what the heck.

"alright what do you like to know" Tiffany says while walking with us out room.

"well" Bubbles says "what do we like to know"

"I got it" Blossom says then smiles " who is this Mojo person and those three wolfs that almost ate us"

" that crazy monkey-wolf ass" Tiffany says " he is a total freak"

"why is this mojo person such a threat then" Bubbles says

" he is smart but weird at the same time" Tiffany says "he what's the world to be controlled by wolfs not Vampires"

"but aren't the vampires the strongest so that's why the are the rulers" Blossom says

" your right but they don't think that " Tiffany says " no matter how many times the vampires beat them he doesn't quit"

"he is going to take it by force" Blossom says

"yep" Tiffany says as we turn anther corner " and those three boys are his adopted sons"

" why dose he hate him and the boys so much" Bubbles ask.

"you see Brick, Boomer, and Butch are Him sons and mojo hate the fact he had kids and he didn't" Tiffany says

"wait that doesn't make no sent " I say

"you see Him and Mojo used to be Best friends and never could be separated" Tiffany says " but when Mojo got at girl friend and Him had to take the throne"

" awwww" Bubbles says " Mojo found some one that's so cute"

"yeah but she fell for Him and him fell for her" Tiffany says " it was so unexpected , she never told Mojo and him didn't tell him ether"

"there are always secrets" I say

" Mojo had no clue his best friend was in love with his lover" Tiffany says " then when they were all 18 teen, mojo found out about it and saw how much he didn't know, he thought Him put her up to it but she just wanted to be with Him"

"wow I never knew that could happen like that" blossom says

"believe it" Tiffany says " mojo left and came back wanting to fight Him but he lost and still said he will take everything he cares about, then he heard about the powers of dark and wanted him to finish him but cant"

"that's what happen, just cause of a women" I say

"oh and by the way " Tiffany says " every one is talking about what happen with you girls"

"what everyone knows" Bubbles says " I hope they don't think we are dangerous"

"nope" Tiffany says " they cant say anything about it outside of the castle and don't worry every one thinks your more then meets the eye"

" I think we all do" Blossom says " hey where are we going again"

"well the boys want you girls to be dropped off in their new room" Tiffany says " I think its just around this hall way"

"WHERE ARE THOSE GIRLS BOB" a familiar voice said, I know that voice any where, what the hell is he doing here.

"stop" I say as low as I can, I stop them all and push them against the wall. What are we going to do.

"Guys w-why are t-they h-here" Bubbles says scared. I don't know why Zeak, tax and rex are here. Why the hell dose this happen to us.

"who's here" Tiffany says

"the boys who are adopted by Mojo" Blossom says while trying to sounded low.

"oh my fucking god" Tiffany says " you got to be kidding me"

"sorry Tiffany " Bubbles says " what are we going to do"

" run as fast as we can and get away and hope we find some one soon" Blossom says getting ready to go as fast as she could go.

Bubbles POV

Oh no why do this things happen to us,. I really wish Boomer was here I got to do my best not to cry and be brave.

"alright lets do this" I say with tears in my face. Blossom put her hand on my shoulder and look at me worried.

" it alright we will make it bubs" Buttercup says with a smile.

" yeah don't cry cause of those monkey loving boys" Tiffany says with a smile.

" alright on the count of three we run and make sure they don't hear us" Blossom says then I felt some one staring at us from behind.

" oh Zeak guess who's here" Tax says with a smirk.

" I know a way to get rid of them just follow me and run as fast as you can" Tiffany says

Then we all ran as fast as we could and didn't look back. Tiffany toke us towards a door and went right through it. We follow her. I hope they don't hurt Tiffany for helping us.

We were in a big empty room and we were about to get to another door when. We all fell on the ground and look up to see all three of the wolfs right behind us. I am scared. I was about to ask now what when the floor beneath us opened up and we fell into another room. I look over to find Tiffany with a button in her hands.

"see I had a plan" Tiffany says, when the floor above us was being force opened.

" we better get going now" Buttercup says as she gets up.

Tiffany gets up and walks towards the door and try to open it.

" oh no" Tiffany says " I forgot they lock this door 2 years ago"

" you what " Buttercup screams " what are we going to do"

" hold on" Blossom says " lets find a way out before they come"

We all went to other sides of the rooms and was looking every where. Me and tiffany we on the same side and blossom was on the opposite side and buttercup was in between.

Then our luck got worsted. There was a big crash and standing in the middle of the room was Zeak, tax and rex. Oh no.

" looks like we got you all cornered" zeak says with a smirk " and don't bother to scream the boys are outside and wont hear a thing"

" we see about that" I hear Tiffany says. I see Tiffany trying to do some thing behind her back. Then out of no where I fell with a thud. All the walls disappeared.

" run every one" Tiffany says while she grabs my hand and runs out of the room and I see my sisters run in a different ways. I hope they are safe.

I look behind to find rex behind us run very fast. When out of no where we went faster. I look at Tiffany to see a black tail and black ears.

"you're a cat" I say

" no I am a black panther and cheetah together " Tiffany says with a smirk.

When I thought my luck was getting better we where at a dead end. Oh no not now. I look up to find rex right behind us smirking.

" looks like the chase is over , girls" he says

Oh no what are we going to do. I hope to god Blossom and Buttercup are luckier then us right now.

Blossom POV

I have to thank Tiffany for that escape she did and I hope she and Bubbles are alright. I am now running in old liberty cause there is dust every where. I hope to god tax wont find me. I am now in a tight spot right now. I am in a small row and was trying to catch my breath.

" oh Pinky, come out, come out where ever you are" I hear Tax say, he sounds close. Oh no I have to get farther then him.

I sneak towards another row and look both ways to make sure he was not there. I run towards another row and look around to see if tax was not there. I am pretty good at this. I look around to find no one. Then out of no where I hear breathing.

" why there you are" Tax says as he hits me in the back and every thing starts to turn black.

" good night, pinky" tax says before I black out.

Buttercups POV

Oh crap, why the hell dose it have to be this day. I am now running for my bloody life from a were wolf.

I am in a long hall way and not far behind is Zeak. I hope to god the others are not hurt and I would love for Butch to come any time. I miss him already. I still cant believe I love that vampire boy.

Then out of no where I look in front of me to find Zeak right there and he stop causing me to crash right into him.

" ow" I say then feel a strong grip on my shoulders. I look up to find Zeak griping shoulders tightly.

" now what are you going to do girly" he says

I have to think of something. What are boys weakness. I got it.

" I am going to do this dumass" I say right before I kick him where the sun don't shine. He lets go me and fall to his knees in pain. I run and find a window. I do what most people think is crazy.

I jump out the window with out caring what level its on.

Bubbles POV

I am now being carried by Rex and watching tiffany being dragged by her hair. He did some thing to her to make her black out. I am so scared where is boomer. Where is any body.

" don't worry cutie" I hear Rex say to break the silent. " I am just going to eat you and that's all okay"

He laugh as I shad a tear but I am hoping the others are safe. When I thought all hope was lost I hear the most greatest voice in the world.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER, YOU DUM DOG"

"Boomer" I scream to him as I see him behind us. This is the only time I will say some thing like this.

I hope he kicks his ass.

* * *

Please review and I will try my best to go fast with updates.

I hop you like it. I am going to try to keep updating my story's as fast as I can.

P.S.

I hate Mondays


	19. Trouble again

Bubbles POV

Thank god Boomer is here. that's means his brothers are searching for my sisters. I am so happy. I am now smiling like crazy but looks like rex doesn't want to give up yet.

I feel his grip on me tighten. He lets go of Tiffany and still doesn't let me go.

"oh look who it is" rex says " its Blondie"

"let go of her rex" Boomer says with an anger face.

" sorry cant do that" rex says " you see the only way to make you suffer is to take what you love the most "

" you'll regret that then" Boomer says and every word rex says makes him more madder.

" I will" Rex says then out of no where, I feel some thing on my but and squeezing it. " wow now that's a ass"

Then Boomer was gone. I look around for him but no where to be found. Wait where did Boomer go. Just when I was about to lose hope he was right in front of me scaring me to death but after a second I just smiled.

"what the, how the hell do you get behind me" Rex says getting angrier.

Boomer kicked Rex before he could face him. I hear Rex coughing then I was grabbed away from him in less then a seconded. I was in Boomer arms and he had his arms around my waist. I look down at Rex to find him coughing blood up. Boomer must of broken some thing. I see Boomer grab Tiffany by her arm and then in a blue flash, I was in a different hallway with no Rex but there was a broken window.

He puts me down on a chair in the hallway. He puts Tiffany by me. I look up at him to see anger.

"b-boomer" I say to him but then his anger goes away ,write when I said his name.

" are you okay, Bubbles" he ask me.

" I am fine but my sisters" I say with worry.

"don't worry my brothers are looking for them" Boomer says " don't worry my brothers wont let anything happen to your sisters and I wont let anything happen to you"

" okay" I say then smile to him.

" I have to go for a second but I will be right back so please don't move" he ask me as he kisses my forehead.

I nodded then he was gone. I look at Tiffany hoping to god she was alright. She wouldn't be hurt if it wasn't for us. I hope she wakes up soon I don't want to be alone.

But I hope to god they found Blossom and Buttercup. Then out of no where I heard a laugh.

Blossoms POV

I woke up to feel something on my hands and on something hard. I open my eyes to find I am still in the old liberty. I thought tax got me. I look around to find my hands were tired up (but in front of me). My legs were not tired at all. I was about to get up when I heard a voices.

"Zeak you got to be kidding you don't have her yet" I hear Tax says, he laughs again but stops shortly.

" alright man, I will wait here" Tax says " don't worry Blossom wont escape"

I wont escape, yeah right. And what tax was saying means he doesn't have Buttercup yet. I know she wouldn't go with out a fight. I start to get up slowly and carefully not to make a sound. When I was on my feet I toke this chance to get a little revenge on him. I came up with a plan. I purposely made a sound so Tax would hear it.

" hey why are you awake" Tax says the I back up a few more so he will come closer. He did. Right when he toke his fifth step I put my plan into action. I smashed myself against the book self and then ran away fast out of the ally. Then the books came shelf came down.

"what th-" Tax says but doesn't finish cause he gets crashed by lots of books. Ha I win. I run as fast as I can knowing that might not hold him long.

I was in another hall way and heard laughing. I hid myself and seen My Sister and Tiffany being hold being surrounded by four men and wearing strange clothing.

Bubbles, I look at Tiffany to see she is looking wide eyed at the men. Bubbles has a scared and mad face on (I never knew she could get made). What am I going to do. I have no weapons and my hands are still tied up.

" look at the girls getting scared Bob" a man in black and red said. I couldn't see his face and every one else was just like him but a different voice.

" hey do you think we should play with them a little" another man said.

" well they are cute" as the man said that he tried to touch Bubbles but she kicks his hand. (go Bubbles)

" oh look the blue girls is mad" some one said

" oh no what are we going to do" a man said in a laughing tone.

They stopped laughing as one of them grabs something from his pocket and it's a gun. Why are they keeping a gun.

" now lets see if you feel good after this" the man says as he points it at Bubbles and Tiffany.

I cant do anything but that doesn't mean I am going to watch my sister and friend get shot. I run as fast as I can in front of Bubbles and Tiffany. Then the trigger was pushed and I felted a lot of pain in my shoulder.

"Blossom" I heard Tiffany and Bubbles shouting but I wasn't blacking out just yet. I was on my knees holding my arm where blood was linking out like crazy. I see Bubbles and Tiffany come me. They were looking at me with worry. I look up at the guys to see them wide eyed and their eyes were cold and had a shocked face.

We all turn around to find none other then Brick standing there with a lot of anger in his eyes. They men had no where left to turn cause we were in a dead end and Brick was standing in the only exit out.

Brick was charging towards us like a rocket but he left a blood red trial behind.

Buttercups POV

Ow, that hurt like hell. I open my eyes to find I fell into a bush and was now inside it. I was on the cold ground. I had cuts and bruises every where on me. I felt something tingling down my head.

I touched it to find I must of have a big cut up there. I try to get up but in stand I let out a big ouch.

" OUCH" I say and look at my leg to find blood where the cuts are bleeding from but a very bruised leg. I must have sprained it. Then how the hell am I going to find a way out then see if Zeak is still looking for me. I had to jump out the window there was no way out or I could of let Zeak get me. I thought for I moment.

"nope I rather have jump out the window then let Zeak get me" I say to myself. I crawl around inside the bush trying to find me an exit but nothing where the hell is a way out.

15 minutes later

Bubbles POV

Where could Buttercup be. I am so worried. Well me and Blossom aren't in danger any more cause both of us are in the room we were in when we all got trapped in that door we went through. Boomer is by me and has been telling me sweet things for the past 5 minutes.

Brick and Blossom are in a hospital room around here to help blossoms shot wounded. I am so thankful she saved me and Tiffany. Tiffany is at her house resting with her family. She told us she will came back tomorrow to see us.

Oh and Butch is in the room with me and Boomer yelling like crazy to the guards.

"YOU BETTER FIND HER RIGHT NOW OR I WILL END YOU WORTH LEAST LIFE" Butch screams. Me and Boomer has been trying to get him to calm down six minutes ago but gave up cause we were starting to worry.

I wander where she is. I wish I could help but I didn't see her but I am still wandering about that broken window. Wait a minute that window.

"Butch I think I know where Buttercup is" I say so he could hear me. Boomer gives me the you do look.

"then spit it out" he says still anger.

" I saw a broken window where boomer left me and I think Buttercup might of jump out of it to escape Zeak and he may be still looking for her" I say to him

Then he was gone right as I said the last word. I look at Boomer he looks at me and we both have blank faces on.

4 minutes later

Buttercups POV

I got out of the bush a little while ago. I still cant walk a lot. I am now crawling like a idiot but it's the only way I can move somewhere. I am crawling but a long bush and right when I was about to take some rest. I heard what I am running from.

" oh Buttercup, where are you" I hear Zeak says and he sounds close to close. I look behind me and find that he is right there having his back towards me. I go into the bush trying my best not to make a sound. Then I hear.

" I found you Buttercup" Zeak says as I hear his foots steps come closer to me. I have to do something. I do the only thing I could do. I screamed and I screamed out his name so he can save me (I know I hate being a help less girl but what I am going to do).

"" I scream as loud as I could go. I hear zeak laugh but it dies out after a seconded and then I hear his running foot steps. It was silent for a while then out of no where I feel a familiar and strong grip on my wrist. I was pulled out of the bush and was being hold by my wrist and waist.

"Buttercup" I hear Butch say as he hugs me. Butch came. Thank you god. I am so happy but will never admitted. " Butter flower, your all hurt"

"I am fine butch" I say as I fake a smile knowing my whole body is killing me.

"yea right" he says as he picks me up bridal style again . " I know your hurt and your bleeding every where"

"alright I am hurt okay" I say as I blush (when he is so worried its really makes him more cuter)

"well thank you" Butch says as he smirks, I grow red, he fucking read my mind again. " your really hot when you blush you know that"

" leave my mind alone Butch and…and…..a….nd" I try to think of a comeback " oh just forget it"

He laughs as we enter another door. He tightens his grip on my body as we walk.

"its so cute when you do that " he says as he kisses my cheek. I blush a little again.

" shut up" I say to him. Why the hell dose he have to say things like that.

" I like it when your anger" Butch says with a smirk again but this ones wider.

I was about to say some thing else when I heard him say some thing that made me shut up.

"Buttercup please don't say anything right now alright I have something to say" he says when his face turns to worry and sadness.

"what" I say getting worried myself.

He was silent for a while and just hold me tighter every second. Then he said what I never hear in my life from a boy before.

" Buttercup I am sorry about you being in danger again so that's why your never leaving my side" he says as he kisses me on my lips. He pulls away after a minute and smirk as we head towards a green door.

He is sorry but its not his fault I am the one who is always in danger I was about to say it wasn't his fault when I feel him pull me closer to his chest and smiles. I think he is just happy I am okay.

* * *

Hope you like the chapter and please stay tune for the next cause you'll love it

And here's a sneak peek. Its called " the Witches potion" and you know who they are and they are going to do something to the girls to make the boys theirs but it goes horrible wrong.

Hope you are having a good October and please review

P.S.

My family loves Halloween and so do I. we do a lot for it


	20. Witches potion

Bubbles POV

Well its been 7 hours after the wolf came and well me and my sisters are being guard every place we are. The boys are out on duty. They have to take care of something. They even told all the guard to not let us out of their sight.

"hey bubbles can you turn it up more" I hear my Sister Buttercup say

"sure" I say as I turn it up.

We are in the kitchen and watching TV. There 20 guards around us. 10 are in the room with us and ten are watching out side. There was suppose to be 40 but thank god Him said it was to much. All three of us are already tired of this protected thing. Its get annoying having eyes watch your every move.

I am in a blue dress, it had sleeves but up to my elbow and goes towards my knees. I have flat blue shoes on and only Black eye liner.

Blossom (who is sitting by me in a chair) is wearing shorts that are dark red with a small pink heart on it and a pink tight t-shirt that has red outlining (she also has on a pink hearted belt). She has on red and pink tennis shoes and black eye liner.

Buttercup (who is across from me and Blossom) is wearing a green wavy skirt (goes to the middle of her thigh) that has on it a dark green rose. A dark green tank top with a light green rose on the bottom corner with a green short sleeve jacket (its goes right beneath her breast). She has on green sandals with black eye liner.

Well we are bored to death. Nothing to do. We cant go outside or to anywhere without a least 20 guards by us.

"where the hell is that drink I order" I hear Buttercup say in a pissed mood (I wouldn't blame her).

"I hope it gets here soon" I say, I wasn't mad just annoyed.

"it will" Blossom says . She was mad and annoyed but didn't want to show it that much.

We were waiting for drinks we asked for an hour ago.

"here you are miss" a maid says " I am sorry but some how I just black out for no reason"

She gave me my Pepsi. I look over seeing the maid my sisters theirs.

"thank you " I say smiling because I wasn't mad at her only the staring eyes.

I toke a sip of it and suddenly wanted more. I look over at my sisters seeing their glasses empty. I couldn't help myself but I drank my whole cup to.

Berserks POV

"yes they drank it" I says outside of the room the girls are in.

"this is the best idea you ever had Berserk" brute says

"I know right" berserk says

"so they will hate the ruffs and try to kill them right" brute says with a smile

" yep then they will be ours" I say as she blushes.

"where is brat" brute says while looking back and forth.

"she was suppose to came right back after she put the potion in the drink" I say

Then our blond sister came running with something in her hand.

"did they drink it" Brat ask

"yes the….y…d..I….d" I was saying when I seen what was in her hand. "brat what is that"

"oh it's the potion empty bottle why" Brat answered.

" that's not it" brute say with a shocked face.

"then that means you put the wrong thing in what was it" I scream to Brat.

"I thought the pinkish reddish stuff was the potion you told me to grab" Brat says with a worried face

"NO YOU IDOIT" I screams to her. " you grabbed the sexy love potion"

" which means" brat ask with a confused face on

" it means the girls true feelings for boys will grow a lot more then its suppose to and the girls will not be good girls for now" I say " they will be sexy machines"

"that's bad isn't it" Brat says

" yes you moron" Brute says

"this spell will last for a long time" I say

What the hell are we going to do. We at least have to tell the boys before the girls get to them.

Mean while the girls are taking the effects to the potion already and aren't their self's anymore.

Buttercups POV

I want Butch, I want Butch, I want Butch, I want Butch

I want my mate Now. I only want Butch. Where is my Butch.

" where is Butch" I say loudly for the guard to hear.

" he is on his way" he says

"I want Butch now" I say with a whimper "I WANT BUTCH"

"um are you alright miss" he says

"Give me Butch" I say with a whimper

"sorry but he is not here right now" the guard says

I whimpered again loudly with a frown. I was crying.

"I want Butchie" I say with tears rolling down my face.

No ones POV

" Give me my Brickie now" Blossom says to the guards.

"I…..want….b-bo-boomie" a sobbing Bubbles says through her crying.

"I WANT BUTHIE" a mad Buttercup screams. "I want Butch I want Butch I want Butch I want Butch"

" what is the matter with you girls' the leader guard says to them.

"sir they want the boys" another guard says

"I know that but what could we give them to make them shut up until they get back" he says

"you could lead us to the clothing" Blossom says " we could dress for them right girls"

"yea I will make my Boomie happy" Bubbles says after her tears dry out.

" I cant wait till they get back to see us" Buttercup says not angry any more

"Well that our answers " the guards say after leading them towards the clothes.

2 hours later.

" sir do you think the boys be mad for what they are wearing" said the very red guard

"well they will see why" says the blushing leader.

They girls all come out looking very naughty.

Blossom was wearing a school girls uniform but very different. She had a white sleeve less tight shirt (very tight) also was showing her perfected tummy (and lets not forget the red lose tie) and a very short skirt that was red and she had nothing under it only a thug. She had long red socks that went to right above her knees and red high heels. She had on red lips stick and black eye liner.

Bubbles was wearing a princess outfit but really doesn't look like it. She had on a long sleeve tight shirt but showed her shoulders also was showing her perfected tummy (and it was blue with sparkles every where on it) and a puffy skirt that almost showed her under wear (which was a thug too), it was blue and had sparkle all over. Her blue high heels. She had on blue lips and Black eye liner with a crown on her head (it was blue).

Buttercup was wearing a maids out fit that was just plan sexy. She had a tube top it was green (had black fish net gloves on that went right to her elbow), it showed her perfected tummy and a very short green skirt with black outlining (she was wearing a thug). She had fish net tights (black) that went right in the middle of her thigh. Green high heels and green lip stick and black eye liner.

"Butch is going to love this" Buttercup says jumping up and down.

"I hope they hurry up soon" Bubbles says

"if they don't we will go searching for them" Blossom says with a smirk

But little did they know that the guards told Him about it. he are coming to see if its true.

"alright my step-daughters what is going on" Him says then stops after what he is seeing. "you were right fill there is something wrong here"

" and the worst part is" Fill says "they wont stop asking where the boys are:"

"that cant be true" Him says

"it Brick's daddy" Blossom says "where is brick and the his brothers"

"why did you want to know" Him ask

"Cause we want our lover's" Buttercup says "and I miss that over protective man"

"but he is not a man yet he is a teenage boy" Fill says

"not when I am done with him" Buttercup says while licking her lips "and I will never be done with him"

"okay call Dexter maybe he'll know what's up with them" Him says

"WAIT" brats screams

"Brat, Berserk, and Brute what are you doing here" Him says

"well you see we wanted the boys to be ours so we found a potion on how to make the boys not like them but then Brat grabbed the wrong one and got the Sexy Love potion" Berserk says "and that makes the girls true feeling for the boys grow a lot more and then only want the boys"

"you mean they do love my boys" him says " I knew they will fall for them"

"that's not the problem we don't know how long it could last" Berserk says

"well for starters we need to make sure the girls don't go near the boys" Him says

"uhhh sir" Fill says " they are gone"

" what where are they" Brute says

" King Him your boys are home" a maid said as she came.

"come on we have to find them before they do" Berserk says

So the went on their search for the girls but him did nothing he wanted this to happen. But no one knew he did.

Butch POV

Thank god we are finally home and that means I can have my Buttercup. All I have to do is find her. That should be easy she is surrounded by guards. She better be surrounded by guards.

" BUTCHIE" I hear from my own Mates mouth. She never calls me that and where the hell is she.

I look around the I look up and see my Buttercup about to jump off. What is she wearing. Is that a maids outfit.

"bro, you girl is going to jump" Boomer says then guess who else comes.

"BOOMIE" Bubbles shout from the other side of the room.

"Bubbles" my blond brother says. I know my brother is thinking the same thing what the hell.

She runs to him and very fast in high heels. She jumps onto him and gives him a kiss.

" Bubbles are you all right" Boomer says

" I am fine, lover" Bubbles says as she kisses him again.

I stop paying attention to them as I hear Buttercup say my name again.

"BUTCHIE" she says as she jumps. is she fucking crazy. I get ready to grab her when she slowly floats to me. Was she just flying. When she was now by my arms she drops into them. I was holding her bridal style. Okay what the hell ,this is not my Buttercup.

" I got a feeling something happen again" Brick says as he is being hugged by Blossom. Is she wearing a school's uniform.

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON.

No one's POV

"what the hell is happening" Boomer says as he takes bubbles off his face.

"they never acted like this" Brick says as he try to tell Blossom not to jump on him.

"I think we should ask them" Butch says pointing to the bunch of guards and Berserk and her sisters.

"oh your home" brat says "so how was it"

" shut up Brat and tells us what is going on, Now" Butch says with anger.

" okay they girls are under a spell" Berserk says with a smile and blush.

" let me guess you witches thought that if you put they girls under a spell and made us hate them we will be your's" Brick says " but Brat grabbed the wrong one and now they are under a spell you don't know will ware off"

"why cant you guys ever ask someone in stand of reading their mind" Brute says

"cause you might not be telling the truth" Butch says as Buttercup gives him a big hug. He goes a little red.

Well boomer was still trying to get Bubbles off his face. Brick had Blossom holding his arm. Berserk was not happy about that (her sisters wasn't either).

"well what are you doing standing around for" Brick says " find a way to bring our girls back"

Bricks POV

I'll I want is to came home, be with my mate and not have to deal with trouble like this. Looks like I have to find a way to get my Blossom back.

But she dose look really hot and cute in that outfit.

" well we have to find a way fast before, they do something that they will regret" Him says

" sir want me to look for Dexter" a guard said. Him nods and the guard go.

" we are really sorry Boys" Brute says with a blush and sad face.

"you better be" Butch says while Buttercup keeps kissing his face all over. " cause if I don't get my Buttercup back I will get you"

Brute backs away a little. I see Blossom start to hug me and keep saying "I love you, Bricky"

" we are very sorry for this Brick" Berserk says while eyeing Blossom

" you just hope I get my girl back or you'll end up going down a cliff" I say with a evil glare.

Berserk shuts up and walks towards Him. I look over at my younger brother and see Bubbles still kissing his lips and holding on tight.

" hey stop kissing him" Brat screams to Bubbles. She pulls apart from Boomer and stick out her tough at her then hides in Boomers chest.

" Boomer you know I am very sorry but can you at least put her down" Brat says glaring

" shut up Brat , and don't scream at her again or I throw you in a pit with alligators" Boomer says with a piss of face (never knew he could get angry).

'alright now lets get my Step- daughters back" Him not even noticing what just happen. Why is he so happy and funny all the time.

" Butchie" I hear Buttercup say to Butch. "I want to play naughty maid with you as the boss"

" not now Babe, okay" Butch says while trying to not go red.

" Boomie lets have some fun" Bubbles says to Boomer " alone"

" maybe later" Boomer says as he goes red.

" hey Brickie" I hear my mate say

" yes Blossom" I say

" lets play a game, where I'm the teacher and you're my special student" Blossom says with a smile.

" some time later, okay" I say while feeling hot.

We better find a way to make them go back or I will have to play the special student.

* * *

Please review and I am sorry I am taking long on updates but I have tests and HW to do and holidays are coming up and My B-day

But I will try to update the best I can alright.

Next chapter is when the girls get back (after kissing and doing naughty things with the boys), and have well desire vacation .


	21. Back to normal

Boomers POV

Why is it whenever we go out then come back to find out our mates are in trouble again but at least this time they are not hurt.

Me and my brothers went to the room where we usually meet up with Dexter. I have Bubbles still with me but she is on my lap. Brick has Blossom on his lap to and so dose Butch. Dexter is here also. We just got done telling him what's going on.

"so it the sexy love spell" Dexter says as he goes into his bag and starts to grab bottles out of it.

"so can we get them back" Brat says, I almost forgot they were here to. My father had to go somewhere.

" yes we can" Dexter says as he almost out the door "but it will take about 5 or 10 minutes to make a cure"

"that's great " Berserk says

" what so great" Blossom ask as she looks at Brick with love.

"you don't have to worry about it" Berserk says with a smirk. "so shut up"

"you cant tell me to shut up red whore" Blossom yells to her as she holds on tighter to Brick neck.

"what did you just say" Berserk says as she starts to come closer to where Blossom was.

" I will make it clear for you okay w-h-o-r-e" Blossoms says with a smirk " do you get it now Bitch"

"why you damn slut" Berserk says as she got more angry

"wow I never knew you talk about yourself red whore" Blossom says as she cuddles more to Brick.

Berserk was about to say something but Brick didn't let it happen.

"don't you dare say one more thing to Blossom, red whore" Brick says with a glare at berserk (he is still mad about the potion thing), Berserk shut up and looked down at her shoes while Blossom smirk with victory.

Bubbles and Buttercup both giggled at that and smirked. Brute and Brat looked at them with a glare as they seen them cuddled onto to me and Butch more.

"what are you staring at" Buttercup says as she sees Brute looking at her. " are you jealous of what I got"

"WHAT" Brute screams at Buttercup with lots of anger

"I got Butch and you got nothing but that thing between your legs" Buttercup says with glare and a smirk.

"I am not a man green Bitch" Brute says "and the only reason you got Butch is your stole him from me"

"nope" Buttercup says with a normal smile this time then turned into a big smirk "he came to me all on his own"

"why you " Brute says as she shakes with anger "I AM GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A-"

" DAMN IT Brute stop talking right now and leave my green flower alone" Butch says with a glare and anger. Looks like she got stopped by Butch. Buttercup smiles at Butch and stick her tug at Brute.

Bubbles giggled as she hugged me more and kissed my cheek, I blushed a little.

"I love you Boomie" Bubbles says with a smile. How does she know what to say to me to make me go more crazy for her.

"THIS IS NOT GOING TO HAPPENING WITHOUT A FIGHT BITCH" Brat yells to me and Bubbles but all she dose is smirk.

"Boomie did you hear something cause I swear I heard a bitchie brat right now" Bubbles says as she looks at me face to face.

"why you damn slut, stop calling him Boomie only I can" Brat says " I will turn you into the whore you are"

"you wont even dare Bitchie brat" Bubbles says as she sticks her tug at her. But Buttercup gets off Butch and was standing in front of brute as she glare at her.

" you dum, ugly, slutie, bitches cant even hurt us even if you all had all the power in the world cause you are cowards and lazy asshole bitches" Buttercup says as she glares at all of them with anger and amusement.

"you whores are asking for it" Berserk says with a glare all of them. Blossom gets up and goes in front of Berserk .

"yea like we are scared of girls who have no lover or a life and even good taste in clothes" Blossom says with a evil smile.

" you all what to get it don't you" Brat says , Bubble got off me and was standing in front of Brat like her sisters were to the others.

"why because big fat chicks are telling us what we should do" Bubbles says with a smirk.

"what are you saying that we are not strong or pretty" Brute says

"no we are saying you three are no good bitches" Buttercup says as she let blossom finish

"who cant stand not winning what they what and not liking what they have" Blossom says as Bubbles finished it up.

" and are not strong in power and mind" Bubbles smiled and laugh.

"THAT'S IT YOU ASK FOR IT PINK GEEK" Berserk yells as she gets an power ball in her hand.

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE GREEN BITCH" Brute screams at the same time Berserk screamed and was forming a power ball and was aiming at buttercup.

"YOU ARE GOING TO HELL BLUE SLUT" Brat scream at the same time as her sisters and was forming a power ball to.

I was about to yell when it was already aiming for bubbles and my brothers couldn't stop the other two.

As smock filled the I got up and so did my brothers. I was about to call Bubbles when I see Brat on the floor shaking and blood coming from her mouth. I look up to see Bubbles with her hand towards Brat and a smirk on her face. Butch saw buttercup having the same position as bubbles but a eviler smirk and Brute on the floor with blood coming from her mouth and head. Blossom was the same as her sisters and berserk had blood coming from her mouth and leg.

"Bubbles" I say but before I could do anything she came up and hugs me tightly.

"BOOMIE" Bubbles says

Bricks POV

I was pissed and worried Blossom was hurt but to my surprise she wasn't even scratch. She runs to me and hugs the life I have left in me.

"hey Brickie" Blossom says as she hugs me more tighter, I look over to see Bubbles doing the same to Boomer and Buttercup hugging Butch too but first yelled out Butchie

" lets hope they get back to normal soon" Boomer says

" I got the cure" Dexter says coming in with three glasses of some reddish stuff. He saw Berserk and her sisters laying on the floor but ignored it but mumbled "weird Family"

"thank god" Butch says having Buttercup hugging more out to him.

"alright then all you have to do is let them drink this and be done with it" Dexter says

I grab a glass and my brothers did the same. I looked at Blossom and say her still hugging me, well getting her back will mean no killer death hugs.

" hey blossy, I got you something" I say to her and she looks at the drink and grabs it out of my hand

"I love anything you give me" she said in a high voice and drink it all.

"bubbles do you want a drink" Boomer says as he hands her the bottle.

"why thank you " Bubbles says as she drinks it all too.

" Buttercup drink this" Butch says as he handed her the glass.

" alright, babe" Buttercup says as she drinks it like her sisters.

Then they all fainted. Me and my brothers caught them in time. Then we brought them back to our new rooms.

The next day

Buttercups POV

I feel softness all around me. I thought I was still on the couch. I looked up to find I was in a room , on a bed. It was dark green with black outlining it. It was like the room I destroyed. I looked down to find I was in a slutie maid uniform. WHAT THE HELL. How the hell did I get in this.

I walk towards the dark green door and open it softly to make no sound. I walked passed 6 doors until I find a dark blue door. I know Bubbles has to be here.

"Bubbles " I say as I knock on the door. I wait for a little while then my Blond sister open the door. Is she in a slutie princess outfit. She looks at me with a frown the smiled.

"Buttercup why are you wearing that" Bubbles ask

"I could say the same thing" I say as I point to her outfit.

" I know I been up for 30 minutes trying to find out why " Bubbles says " also want out of this outfit it showing to much"

"tell me about it" I say "but we need to find Blossom first"

"alright but I hope no one see us in this" Bubbles says, she hates looking like a slut. She always has.

" it will be okay I made it here without being spotted by any one" I say " now come on or we will be caught"

We walked past 7 doors and found a red door. Then we saw our red head sister walking out of it. I look at her and found her wearing a teachers outfit but it was very slutie. I really wanted an answer to why we are dress up like this.

"BLOSSOM" Bubbles screamed as she ran and hug her. She saw me to and had the same impression as Bubbles.

"what is going on" Blossom says skipping the question of why I am in this damn outfit.

" we were hoping you knew leader girl" I say

"why did you call me leader girl" Blossom ask

"cause you always come up with a plan to get us out of trouble" Bubbles says " and don't you even say its not true cause you even know you do"

" so what's the plan leader girl" I ask

"well lets see if we can find any body to help us" Blossom says starting the way towards one of the many hallways.

" maybe found new clothes to" Bubbles says

As we walked we saw pictures of old vampires in the past who lived here and lots of plants. I know we walked for an hour cause we went past so many hall ways we didn't know here to go back. But as we walked by a big window. It was very big. Bubbles stopped to look at it.

"Bubbles not all of the things in the hallway you have to admirer" I say " its just a damn window"

"look how beautiful it is outside" Bubbles says " you have to see it"

" really" Blossom says as she walks over to Bubbles and stares like she is. I look at them with a glare, minutes ago they wanted out of these outfits and answers

" came here Buttercup you have to see this" Bubbles says walking towards me and dragging me to the window.

I look at it and see how the night sky reflecting on the very big pool. I got to admit it pretty cool. As I stared at it I started to get the feeling we were being watch.

As I was about to turn around I heard a very familiar laugh.

i know i said this before but DAMN IT

* * *

_I hope you like it and please review I will update very soon and trust me._

_I am really really really sorry I didn't update for a while but I have been busy with holidays and school (which is driving me crazy now) but I promise I will update more on all my stories ( BAD LOVE and dark secrets)_

_SEE YA SOON (very soon, I promise)_

_P.S_

_I cant wait until pumpkin pie and cheese cake :I:):I_


	22. Wolfs and The punks lover

Blossoms POV

Why cant we walk any where with out walking straight into trouble. When we stopped just for a few minutes we walk right into trouble with the damn three were wolfs.

None of us move but stay still not daring to turn around to face them (again). Then Buttercup slowly turned around and me and Bubbles followed her. I saw Rex, Tax and Zeak. Why do they want us that bad.

"well, well looks like its they Girls again all alone" Tax says with a smirk. I notice at the same time they were all eyeing our outfits and staring at private parts on us ( and we really looking at our chest)

" why cant you dumb, gay ,assholes leave us alone" Buttercup says

" but that will be no fun babe" Zeak says as he inches closer.

"don't you dare call me babe dick face" Buttercup says with lots more anger then a few minutes ago. I know one thing to not do with Buttercup, it is NOT TO PISS HER OFF

"why do you guys want to harm the boys this badly" Bubbles ask with worry

"cause we hate the fact that they got every thing and we got nothing" Rex says with anger

"so we thought that if we take their girls away then that will tear them apart" Tax says with happiness

That's it, I am tired of these were wolfs thinking we are weak. I am not weak, none of us are. I am going to show them that they cant mess with us and boys, and every one of our friends.

" well your wrong cause we are not just plan old girls" I say with a smirk " we will never ever stand down or let any one hurt our mates or friends"

"oh really cause every time you are in trouble who is always here to save you" Zeak says " the boys always saves you"

" so what if they do but this time we are going to be the ones kicking your ass" Buttercup says " and I am going to make sure you are the one crying out for help"

Yes Buttercup is with me on this, I just hope Bubbles is.

" you girls are going to kick our asses when we are more powerful then you" Rex says

" come you girls cant even put a screech on us" Tax says with a smirk and chuckle.

" just because we not big time monsters doesn't mean we are going to give up to the likes of you" Bubbles says with an courage, yes bubbles is with us.

" well let see if you girls are telling the truth" Zeak says as he goes after Buttercup but she kicks him in the crotch before he could even get a hold of her. I saw Rex about to grab Bubbles when I punch him in the gut then kicked him where Zeak was just hit. Buttercup tripped Tax and kicked him beside his eye.

" lets get out of here" I say as we run .

We were going towards lots of hallways and doors. We didn't bother to look back to see if they were coming after us cause we heard them behinds us not to far away. We were about to run past a hallway when we were grabbed and look straight to face with Berserk, Brute, and Brat there. Wait why are they saving us. They want us died.

"what the hell are you girls up to now" Buttercup says with anger and shock

" well lets just say we don't want the boys any more" Brute says

We stare at them dumb stuck as if the world was ending. Did they just say what I think they did. I couldn't believe it. Maybe they are lying so they can sneak attack us when our back is turn but their eyes say truth and forgiveness.

"how do we know your not planning something" Buttercup says

"cause we are tired of going after the boys when we know they don't want us" Brat says with honesty. Then we heard the were wolfs again but this time with more foot steps.

" who cares if they are telling the truth or not" Bubbles says " they are coming"

"I cant believe they are here Berserk" Brat says with happiness

Bubbles POV

Wait did Brat just say she cant believe they are here and she is happy about it. I mean they are not bad looking wolfs but they are evil and want to eat us. Me and my sisters just stare at Brat with a look of what are you talking about.

"we will explain later alright" Berserk says with a small blush ( she blush that means they must like them but how)

"fine but we need to figure out something fast cause they want us" I say with worry

" well why not let berserk and her sisters take care of them" Buttercup says with a smirk " I mean you girls seem to know them and have some kind of feelings for them"

They all turn red, which was funny cause I never seen them ever blush before, only their anger faces'. I really am confused why cause yesterday they were all over our boys now they switch onto some one else. I hope they weren't on their side before.

" well lets just get on with this" Brute says as she gets ready for them to come. There is something wrong here, why are they blushing and changing their minds about the boys.

"oh girls" Zeak says with anger " where are you'

Then there they were right in front of us with smirk but them as they look behind us they freeze and was staring at the punks and had little light pink blushes on their cheeks.

None of them were moving, not one inch and just looking at each other. Buttercup was about to break the silence when three other men with hoods over their heads walk around the dumb struck wolfs and straight to Buttercup. He grabbed her around her waist and was digging dip into her.

I knew because I saw the blood leaking through her maid outfit. I saw the other man try to grab me but I was dodging the best I can. I look over at Blossom and see her trying to lose the guy who is trying to catch her. I need to snap the punks out of it.

"BERSERK, BRAT, AND, BRUTE SNAP THE HELL OUT OF IT" Buttercup yelled as the man was hurting her. Looks like buttercup had it under control.

Then they snapped out of it. They look around at what was happening and started to chant ( it sounded like a song). As they did they guy who was after me fell and with the others. Even Rex, Tax, and Zeak fell ( cause they were still staring at the punks)

"Buttercup are you alright' I ask as she got up and blood was coming down. I walked over to her.

" I am fine just a little blood that's all" Buttercup says with a smile " so do you think Butch will notice"

" I don't know" Berserk says " dose he look at you under there"

"you mean touch me or feel me there" Buttercup says with no emotion and a blush.

" I guess" Berserk says

" then yes a lot of times then" Buttercup says as her blush grows more.

"well then yes Butch will notice it and will be very anger about it' Brat says "but that means they will be mad at us too"

"well lets not worry about that now' Buttercup says nicely then becomes mad " what I will love to now right now is how the fucking hell do you know these wolfs"

" well lets just say we were their best friends before" Brute says with sadness

"wait" Blossom says " lets go some where away from them, you know in case they wake up"

"that would be a great idea then" Berserk says as she goes past there sleeping body's ' lets go to out hugging out room alright"

"YEA" Brat says almost shouting it.

"shut up or do you want to get the boys down your throats" Buttercup says as she walks into the hall way along with us.

"alright, are you ready" Brute says

"ready for what" Buttercup says,

Then we all saw white forming around us, then puff we were in another room. I saw games, a TV, Table, big kitchen, and couches. This place is cool. I hope they lets us come here some times.

"alright now sit and explain to us what the hell happen back there" Buttercup says as she takes a seat one of the many couches.

"and we promise we will try to keep this a secret from the boys" Blossom says as she seats down and we all follow.

"wait try" Brute says

"you do know the boys can read every thought" I say

"well lets just tell them" Brat says " we might fell better'

I hope this isn't to big of a secret and who knows , we might be able to be friends. I really hope that Boomer, Butch, and Brick don't find out either .

Buttercups POV

I really would like to know why the hell did they suddenly want to help us then freeze up when they see Rex, Zeak and Tax. (also they reason I have 8 marks on me that are bleeding).

"alright here it goes, we know each other cause the orphanage they were at was right by us " Brute says " we grew up together and we become best friends"

" we were going into 5th grade and well started to fell more for each other" Brat says " we fell hard for each other, we soon started to got out in our 2nd year of middle school, we were so happy but we were so wrong"

"in our 3rd year of middle school we found out they were working for Mojo and they found out we were working for the king, they broke up with us on our 15teen birthday and said good bye" Berserk says looking down. " we tried to find a reason why but all we found was nothing"

"I am so sorry" Bubbles says as she runs towards Brat hugging her.

" its not that bad" Brute says

" but how did you guys love the boys" Blossom says

" well when we moved into here, we found them and thought that we could move on by using them" Berserk says " but we saw them again after we walk out of our rooms and stilled loved them, we were wrong ,I guess we still have feeling for them"

" well then why don't you ask them straight to their face and ask why did they leave you" I say

"its not that easy" Brute says with a blush. Then a buzz was heard.

"Please be on the look out for Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom, they have gone missing again" the man said " please be-" he was interrupted by a angry voice

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT ASS HOLE" Butch yelled " YOU BETTER HOPE WE FIND THEM SOON OR YOU WILL LOSE YOUR DAMN HEAD"

I am in so much trouble, I just hope he wont get more madder about the blood on my maids outfit and the fact that the wolfs came back again.

* * *

Please review and I hope you like cause I am trying to write this one and BAD LOVE at the same time. I will update soon and be on the look out for more BAD LOVE ( maybe not tomorrow but maybe the next day)


	23. In trouble again

Buttercups POV

I have to find a place to hide in cause I am not facing Butch right now, maybe when he calms down a little first. I wander if we sneak back into our rooms they wont find about our encounter with the wolfs again. but I really am wandering why the hell did we end up in these outfits. I do not dress like this.

now we were trying to reach our rooms before being caught. But for now I will just ask the punks what happen to us.

"alright I really want to know why we ended up in these outfits" I say with anger as we trying to figure a way to get to our rooms with out getting spotted. My sisters just stop and looked at the punks, so I know they are wandering to.

" why do you want to know all of the sudden" Brute says

" well I woke up in a fucking maids outfit, then I get chased by wolfs, I think I deserve to know what the hell happen" I say with more anger. we were in a closet

"fine if it will make you feel better" Brute says, we all listen carefully. " we made a potion to make you get out of our way and Brat messed up, so instead of you hating the boys, your true feelings come out and you only wanted the boys"

"WHAT" I scream , me and my sisters all blush.

"shhhhh" Berserk says " do you want to get found"

" well sorry but I just found out why I got in this outfit" I say with anger and embarrassment

" you mean they know how we feel about them" Bubbles says with red cheeks

" no we kept that part out" Brute says " but Him knows"

"what did he say about it" Blossom says, blushing too.

" he was very happy about it" Brat says with a smile

" alright then that's settle" Blossom says " now lets get back to our room with out being caught"

" so what are we going to do" Bubbles says

After about five minutes we came up with nothing. How the hell are we suppose to get back and not get caught and maybe not have Butch know what we were up to.

" wait a minute" Blossom says as she walks over to the vent. " we could climb in here and no one would know"

"that's great" Brat says loudly, we all shhhh her and got ready to go in when.

" wait how about you girls go we will just walk like we normally do" Berserk says as she helps us.

We were all crawling, I was last, Bubbles and Blossom was in front of me. I hope we end up some where safe and not some where really not safe.

An 2 hours and a half later

Well we have been crawling and going through more vents and more. So I really want to fucking get put of here right now. I am bored, tired, and cold. They have the air conditioning on so its really cold but at least we are not in big trouble. We don't see a were wolf or any other bad monsters at all. But my wounds are starting to hurt and sting a lot.

" hey Blossom" Bubbles ask as she is in front of me. "can we take a break, I am really getting tired now"

" alright but we have to get going soon cause if we stay here for long, we might freeze" Blossom says as she shivers.

We all stop and try to relax our arms and legs when we heard some one talking but sounded familiar. I tried to listen the best I could but couldn't so I put my ear on the bottom of the vent. My sisters gave me weird looks as if I was crazy ( I think I already starting to become crazy) . I toke my ear from the vent and look up at them.

"what, I just heard a voice and wanted to see who it was" I say as I put my ear back down.

"we know it just you should look at your wounds Buttercup" Blossom says as she stares at me cuts on my waist.

"I know they have been starting to sting a little and the cold isn't helping either" I say, the blood on my still brand new cuts, are drying over and its not feeling good at all, and these wounds are deep.

"hey guys do you hear that" Bubbles suddenly says as she put her ear to the vent. "I hear Boomer"

"really" Blossom says as she dose the same thing as Bubbles. I joined them and heard some one auguring.

"sir Brick, we still cant find them but we are trying ver-" the man who said that couldn't finish as Brick yelled at him.

"YOU NOT TRYING AT ALL, THEY ARE STILL MISSING, SO GET OUT THERE AND TRY YOU REALLY HARDEST TO FIND THEM" Brick yells and screams at the man. I look at Blossom and saw her worried face. We really need to get out of here.

" BRICK STOP YELLING AT ALL THE GUARDS, THE GRILS ARE ALL RIGHT" Boomer yelled next ( never knew he could yell).

"Boomer, I just want Blossom back here alright" Brick says as his voice calms down.

" you don't think I want Bubbles back either" Boomer says " they will be found alright"

I didn't hear Butch. I wander were he is. While we were trying to listen to Boomer and Brick. We didn't know the screws (that were holding the vent together) were coming undone until the last minute. We fell with a thud and it happen so fast we didn't hear it. I look up and seen I was on my back and Bubbles and Blossom was on their stomachs.

I looked up and saw Brick and Boomer there with happiness and anger (even Boomer). We really should start listening to them more.

"what's up" I say with a smile that said 'please don't be mad'. Boomer and Brick runs towards us. Boomer helps Bubble up and me, then he hugs Bubbles tightly. Brick helped Blossom up and kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. I look around to see where Butch was. He wasn't there. Where could he be.

"where the hell were you girls" Brick says with anger and worry.

Blossoms POV

How are we going to tell them. We almost got caught by the wolfs again. I think we should but then they well ask how we got away from them. Why did the vent have to break now. I looked around to see the room in destruction. It looks like a hurricane came into here and had a blast.

I was being hugged by Brick. I love it more when he kissed my cheek. Wait a minute I am in a slutie teachers outfit. And I really wander what I did to him while I was under that spell.

"where the hell were you girls" Brick says with anger and worry.

"well we just wanted answer on why the hell we were in these outfits" Buttercup says with anger.

"you girls run into Rex, Tax, and zeak again, didn't you" Brick says with no more anger.

"how did you know" Bubbles says as her hand is being holed by Boomer.

"yeah, we didn't say we did" Buttercup says

"well we got a call from our guards, that six un known boys got in and are in here" Boomer says " we heard that they looked like Rex, Tax and zeak, so we knew they were after you girls"

" alright they did come after us but we handled it" I say as Brick lets me go and wraps his arm around my waist.

" how did you do it" Boomer says

"well lets just say we hit them in a place were the sun never shines" Buttercup says lying.

" ouch" Boomer says with a worry face on meaning don't piss off my green eyed sister.

"then we tried to go to back to the rooms we were at but we didn't make it, again" Bubbles says

" hey what the hell happen to this place" Buttercup says with wander.

"lets just say don't you girls ever disappear again" Boomer says with a sigh.

"you mean Butch did this" I ask with worry and shock.

" yes, after he found out you girls were gone again he was very ticked but then the thing that set him off was that those damn were wolfs were looking for you" Brick says with anger.

" so where is he" Buttercup ask but a guard comes in and stands by the door.

"well your going to find out" Brick says as he points towards the door where the guards is. " go with the guard"

Buttercup walk toward the guard and was about to walk out when I thought I needed to remind her some thing.

"don't cause any trouble, Buttercup" I say knowing she might try to piss off the guard or some thing.

"don't worry, sis I wont do anything" Buttercup says and me knowing that was a lie too.

15 minutes later

Buttercups POV (again)

Here I am blind folded again. I know where I am heading and looks like I cant know where to go.

I was going to the place where the guard toke me last time. But cant believe he actually destroyed that room. I was pushed inside a room and the blind fold came off. I saw that Butch wasn't any where to be found. I heard chains move and look over to a wall I didn't see before. I saw the most unbelievable thing I have ever seen.

There was my mate, my lover chained to the wall. His hands were chained and his feet were too. I cant believe they would actually do this. I wander if his brothers knew. I looked behind me and saw that the guard had already ran off. What a hero.

"Butch" I say as softly as I can. "Butch its me, Buttercup"

I walked towards him and was right in front of him. His cloths were ripped and he had blood on him (which I know wasn't his). I touched his knee. He was sitting down and had his knees up. I saw him still not moving. I went down on my knees. I was about to touch him when he open his eyes and grabbed me by my waist. I was sitting on him lap with his arms surrounding me.

He was kissing me on my cheeks and neck a lot. I hugged him by his neck and let him. I really should stop running off. Maybe that well not lead him to go nuts and get chained. I felt really sad and worry. I was sad cause I keep doing this and worry I will make him go to his breaking point. Maybe I should not do it then.

It has been ten minutes of him kissing me all over my face and neck. He still didn't say anything. I wander why. I think he is just glad I am not hurt. Wait a minute I am hurt by my waist. I think he hasn't seen it yet. I quietly look down and see it hurted by not really bad.

"I did notice that you were hurt babe" Butch says while he stops kissing me and just stares at me. I blush.

"so you are not mad any more" I ask

"yes I am but I am glad you are alright" he says as he kiss my lips and tightens his grip on me. I feel something petting my but.

"Butch stop touching my ass" I say to him with my face red. He chuckles

"cant help it" he says " you are just very hot and sexy in your maids outfit"

He is such a pervert and hot headed boy but I guess that's what I love about him.

* * *

Hope you like it. I really tried to get this done before the week was over but got caught up with HW and school.

Hope you review and guess what only ten school days left before Christmas break. YES I CANT WAIT. :D :D ;D

See ya soon


	24. Love you and Bad News

Bubbles POV

Well here I am with Boomer on a couch. I don't know what to do. He said he had to talk with Dexter again. I'm now wearing a blue tank top and blue shirt. I 'm seating on a chair in Boomers room.

It's really getting harder for me not thinking about him but I love him. I cant help it. I never actually felt this kind of feeling before. I wander if he already knows. I really love him. I should tell him. I shouldn't keep secrets from him. I just hope I can say it with out getting scared or shy then I would spoil it. I will have to try my best though.

I wander if my sisters love their mates too. I think cause Buttercup and Blossom sure do blush a lot by them. I will ask them later when I see them. I cant believe I'm actually going to say "I love you" to Boomer. I really hope he feels the same. Wait he already told me before. Before mating with him . I still cant believe my face turned all red like that but he did say it was cute

_*FLASHBACK*_

_I was in a blue room. It was really cool room too. I never had one like this before. I got off the bed and realized I had on a blue dress. It was really cute. Then I heard some one came in. Boomer was there with a big smile. I smile back to be nice. _

" _is this your room" I ask him._

" _yep it is" Boomer says coming over to me and holding onto my hands " do you like it" _

" _like it I love it" I say with happiness and a big smile " I never ever seen a room like this before"_

" _good this is your room too now" he says with a cute smile. _

" _um where are my sisters" I ask wandering _

" _with my brothers and they are safe but Bubbles can I ask you some thing" he says as I see a little pink on his cheeks (he is blushing)._

" _sure you can Boomer" I say as I look at him. _

"_well I really hope you're not made at me for dragging you here and forcing you to be my bride" he says with sadness. _

" _I don't really mind, I always wanted to get token away from my old life any way" I say to him to make him happy. " but I do have a little question my self"_

" _what is it" he says with no more sadness. _

" _why do you want me as your mate" I ask " I mean I am not very special or famous"_

"_cause you are unique and very beautiful " he says with a little more blush to his cheeks. " you were different from every girl I meant before and your very special to me and there are a hole lot of things I love about you" _

_I blush so red. I thought I had a fever. I some how new my whole face was burning and I know the reason why. I never heard any other boy say that to me with out me saying it first. I am so happy. I never ever thought a girl like me could get to mate with a boy of her dreams. I only thought this happen in fairy tails _

"_t-thank y-y-you" I say with shyness and happiness. I am so red right now. _

_*END OF FLASH BACK*_

That was a great day that day. I love it and maybe I can make his day this time by saying it now. I smile and my cheeks go red after thinking it. I hear a door open and I hear my mates voice.

"so you didn't disappear again this time" Boomer says with a smile

" no I actually wanted to listen to you for once" I say with my cheeks still red.

"for once, dose that mean you will only listen to me this time" Boomer says with a smirk and chuckle.

" maybe" I say with a small giggle.

" you are so cute, you know that" Boomer says while hugging me from behind.

"um thank you" I say "um Boomer can I tell you some thing"

"sure" Boomer says as he sits in the seat in front of me.

"remember when you told why you choice me as your mate" I say with a small blush.

"y-yeah what about it" he says with a little blush on his cheeks.

"I Love u too" I say very low (I hope he hear it), I was very red.

" what did you say Bubbles" Boomer ask with a shock and happy face.

" I love you Boomer" I say with my face complete red

"I love you too" Boomer says as he grabs me and pulls me onto his lap and kisses my cheeks with happiness "very much"

Buttercups POV

I am still with Butch in this secret room. He still has me in his lap and kissing my neck. I wander why is he like this and everyone is scared of him. I mean look how the guards ran when he is like this. I think there is some thing I don't know and it has something to do with my mate.

"hey Butch" I say while he is still kissing the hell out of my neck.

"mmmm" I hear him mumble, he stops kissing my neck and goes for my lips. I blush red. I am still in this freaking damn maid outfit so I am really not liking the fact that he is petting my ass. He and me where kissing for 7 minutes until we needed air.

"Butch I need to ask you something" I say while I get air that he stole.

"what is it, sexy" he says as he smirks like he always does.

"don't call me that and why the hell dose your family lock you up in this room every time you lose it" I say with a serious in my voice and face. "its like you are some kind of different monster than them"

He sighed and his grip on me change again. He put his arm around my waist and use the other to lay on my leg. I blush for like the millionth time.

"I cant believe Brick was right" he says as he sighs again and puts his forehead on mine.

"what are you talking about" I say

" well he told me that some time later you'll ask me this" he says with defect. " you really want to know"

"yes Butch I would really like to know" I say with a frown and a small blush (again).

"alright Butterfly" Butch says as he kisses my neck and lip. Then he pitches my but. I blush.

"don't do that" I yelled as he laughs and hugs me. He is such a pervert and asshole but love comes in all kinds of ways.

Blossoms POV

Well after Buttercup left, Boomer toke Bubbles some where after that and Brick toke me to his and mine room. I really hope Buttercup was behaving herself. Brick and I are watching TV. He has his arm around my waist and my head is on his chest. I was enjoying the movie when his room phone rings and he answer it.

"what is it, cant you see I'm busy" Brick says madly into the phone and then he gets s face I never knew he had. His face had fear, anger, worry and shock. I was about to ask what was wrong when he came towards me on the red couch.

" I will be right back Cutie" he says as he goes into the other room. That means it very bad news but why couldn't he tell me. I thought about it for 2 seconds before I couldn't help my self from walking towards the door he was in. I wander if the phones work like they do at our old house. I grabbed the phone that was on beside his bed and picked it up slowly.

Me and Buttercup did this when we thought the Professor had a girl friend. It turn out it was his ex-wife who wanted to see how he was doing. I started to listen carefully to hear Bricks voice.

"what the hell do you mean, they are coming with a army" Brick says

"it means they are after the mirror and your girls cause they think the girls are the key into letting out you know who" another man says, I gasp but not to load (i hoped), I hanged up and ran back to the couch.

I cant believe it but we might be in danger and so is every one else but I think I am about to get caught by Brick. I really hope he didn't hear me and that he isn't going to punish me.

* * *

_**Hope you like it and I am sorry I haven't updated in a while but I am back on track and ready to update more and I will update my other stories (Bad Love first, you got to see what I am doing for that.)**_

**SEE YA LATER **

**AND PLEASE REVIEW :P:P:P:P**


	25. Red love

Blossoms POV

I am sitting on the couch hoping my mate didn't hear me. I still cant believe they think we are the key, I mean my mom is you know who but come on. I wander how Buttercup and Bubbles are though. Buttercup better not of gotten in trouble and is still being a good girl.

I hear the door open and seen Brick walking in. he looked at me and smirk. He then walked over and sat next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I know you heard" he says as he smiles

"heard what" I say playing innocence.

"you know what I'm talking about Blossy Bloss" he says, its no fair that I cant lie to him.

" fine I did hear" I say, giving up " so what are you going to do"

"well first we have to keep you girls safe and out of harms way, then stop them from doing it" Brick says

"how are you going to stop them" I ask

" well, I guess me and my brothers have to gather up the ten monsters and fight them" he says "I haven't thought all the way through yet"

"you better not get hurt" I say with worry and anger

"me, I will be fine" he says then smirks " why do care so much then"

"well…..um…uh….." I couldn't think of anything, I knew my cheeks were red and I had my eyes looking down.

"cant think of anything to say" he says as his smirk gets bigger " you like me don't you"

"I-I do-don't k-know what y-your talking a-about" I say strong but failing, I feel me getting more redder by the minute.

" so you are falling for me, I knew it" he says with happiness and victory.

"d-do not" I say, I hate it when some one else wins against me.

"yes, you do" he says with another smirk.

"no, I don't" I say

" do too" he says with a smile and smirk

" do not" I say

"do too" he says

"do not"

"do too"

"do not'

"do too"

"do not"

"do to-" I cut him off before he could continue, I stop him by my lips on his. (He taste good, what did he eat). I had my eyes close and I felt him kiss back. He had both of his arms wrapped around my waist. We started to just kiss but then it turned to making out. He started to have a tongue war with mine. I loved it a whole lot.

After to what seems like hours but only 4 minutes of making out and tongue wars. We both needed air and parted. We were an inch from each other faces. I looked into his red eyes and he looked into my pink eyes. I saw his lips form a smirk and I just smile knowing what he is going to say.

"you like me" he says with a bigger smirk.

"I don't like you" I say then this time I smirk " I'm in love with you"

He kissed me after I finish my sentence. It turned to making out right after though. I really do love this guy a lot.

* * *

Please review and I'm sorry again but I have to make this chapter short but I will have the 26 chapter done soon.

SEE YA LATER


	26. Green love

Buttercups POV

Butch got unchained by one of the guards. He and me are in his room and he has me in his lap, with his arms wrapped around me. I finally get to know what with this damn room.

"tell me Butch" I ask him

"what if I want to play with you in stand" he says as his famous smirk is formed. Damn it how I'm I going to get him to tell me…I got it, I know I wont like it but I really want to know.

"if you tell me, I'll wear this maids dress and lots of other ones for a week" I say while my cheeks grow red with every word.

"now that's an offer I'll take" he says as his face turns to happiness and devilish, he got a damn plan but its to know the truth.

"now tell me" I say

" I guess I got it from my mother" he says " she had a inner demon inside her and when she gets to angry, she can kill"

"I guess I got some thing that was for bidden for every one" Butch says " demons and vampires aren't suppose fall in love it means creating a evil monster that no one can control"

"it was a surprise that the other ten monsters let me live but I had to control it" he says "I went to a island with my brothers when we were 8 years old, we all trained there but I was there to control my inner demon"

"I did, it toke 4 years so we finally left, we went home and started our lessons to be rulers and we went to every place on this planet, But I lost my temper a lot and they made this room and my father or my brothers had to be the ones who stop me and put me here" he says "I did lots of terrible things and killed a lot of monster who were not doing anything'

"that sounds like hell" I say " has your demon every came out all they way"

"yeah, it has but I haven't been that bad in one month" Butch says while trying to smile hoping it's that I believe it. I get off his lap and sit by him while sitting on my legs, staring at him.

"why didn't you tell me in the first place, Butch" I say to him.

" I thought you might think I'm evil" he says holding me more closer,

"I don't think your evil, why would I" I ask

" cause I am a fucking monster" he says with anger and sadness.

"no your not" I say

"you don't even know what I've done in the past Buttercup" he say with more anger.

"it is the past and why are you acting like this" I say to him with anger cause he acts like I should hate him.

"I killed my own mother" he yells and gets up " I didn't mean it, every one acted cold to me but not my father and my brothers"

"YOUR NOT A MONSTER BUTCH" I yell to him "YOU ARE A FUNNY, HOTHEADED,CRAZY,CARING, LOVEIBLE MAN THAT I LOVE SO STOP SAYING YOU ARE A MONSTER CAUSE YOU NEVER WERE ONE, YOU HAVE LOTS OF FAMILY WHO WILL ALWAYS CARE ABOUT YOU AND ME ,WE WILL NEVER LEAVE YOUR SIDE BUTCH'

He stares at me for a minute before pouncing on me, he had his arms wrap around my waist. He was kissing me really gentle then after two minutes he went to raping my lip with force and care. I didn't bother to stop him cause I didn't

After a while we got tired and parted. He stared into my light green eyes while I stared into his dark green eyes. Then he got off me and pulled me up with him. We started towards the door. When we were finally out of that room he had a surprise and happy smirk on.

"you love me babe" Butch says while staring at me and smirking.

I blush and didn't know what to say but my feet did it for me. I ran the fastest I could go, I was embarrass and I'm not lovely dove kind of girl. I hear his foot steps behind me I knew he was going to catch me any second now but I cant believe it but for once, I'm scared to face him. I never act like this before but hey I had to thank my big mouth. I knew for sure my face was red.

I then felt a pair of arms wrap around me stopping me. I knew Butch has me. Well guess I should just give up I mean its bad enough I'm still in this damn maids costume.

" knew you couldn't resist me" Butch says as he kisses my neck. "so are you going to admit it or do I have to force you"

"fine I love you" I say as I feel his arms get tighter.

"was that so hard" Butch says

" shut up" I say as I turn around in his arms and kiss him.

I needed some thing to shut his mouth up or he would keep going but doesn't mean I cant enjoy it

* * *

Please review and I'm sorry I was late but I caught s bad cold but I promise there will be more.

SEE YA


	27. Taken

Bubbles POV

I am now going to see my two sisters cause I cant wait to tell them what I finally told Boomer. I wander if they told their mates also. I just hope Buttercup doesn't come up with a new plan to get us in trouble or Blossom wanting to go look some thing up.

I turn another corner and saw more doors. Boomer gave me great direction and I now have to get use to this place and then finally I could not get lost. I was humming and didn't pay attention to what I was doing, I crashed into someone.

It was Brute.

"I'm so sorry Brute" I say to her helping her up. She glared at me "it was my fault, I hope your not mad"

"just don't do it again" she says " wait where are you going"

"to meet up with my sisters, where are you going" I say while smiling. She looked annoyed and pissed face like always.

"same thing" Brute says " well I love to stay but I have better things to do"

She started leaving when I followed, well I couldn't help it I was going the same way. She turned away pissed off and I just smiled, she really is different from Buttercup.

"I'm going this way to" I say

"great" Brute says but when she was about to say some thing, she looked surprised and creep. I looked behind me and saw a person standing there with a hoodie on. "what the hell"

He pulled some thing from his pocket and threw it at us. I started to become weaker by the second and fell down. I here Brute fall but not before she muttered "Damn it"

Buttercups POV

Where did Butch said to go again, damn I wish I wrote it down. I really hate big houses or castle, I don't know which. I just hope I don't get lost, which I might actually do (again). I hope I run into a maid or some one soon or I will get pissed off.

After a few seconds I heard a "I knew I would be bumping into you", I turned around to find Berserk there, smirking . I muttered "not the red bitch" but she didn't hear me. "what's up Buttercup"

"what the hell do you what" I say with anger and annoyed.

"well excuse me, I was just trying to tell you your going the wrong way" she says innocently , "your going to meet up with your sisters aren't you"

"what about it" I say

"so am I and we are all meeting in the same place" Berserk says, her smirk widen "so, I'm guessing your lost again, huh"

"would you just shut up and show me the damn way already" I say annoyed and pissed off cause she knows I need help getting there. She is to smart for her own good. I hate red heads (not Blossom)

"don't get so grumpy now" she says "I wasn't going to let you get lost"

"lets just go already" I say, she is way different then Blossom. If only I couldn't of ran into Blossom. Then I wouldn't have gotten lost and met up with Berserk. We were on our way when we both stopped. I guess she was feeling she was being followed also.

I turned around slowly and found myself being spread with dust all over. But before I fainted I saw Berserk being picked up over the shoulders by a hooded man and the other one was coming for me.

Damn it why do we always need to get captured. I wish just for once I could get lost and not be found by hoodie wearing morons.

Then I was out and not going to wake up for a while.

DAMN IT

Blossom POV

Where could they be, I been waiting for an half and hour already and it doesn't help that I'm waiting here with BRAT. Why couldn't it been Buttercup or Bubbles. She wont stop talking about herself and her past Boy toys. But I know she is a virgin cause she keeps saying that she is saving it for her lover. Which is our enemy and I just cant take it of how many times she is going to ask me "dose this make me look fat.

I also am waiting for my drink and its been 10 minutes already. I wish Brick didn't have to leave . I wouldn't mind kissing him some more. When is she going to run out of things to talk about though.

"do you know I love boys with tons of power and money, I also am great at getting the money I want" Brat says while smiling "oh and Blossom, did you know Dexter likes you"

"what, that's impossible, I haven't even been in the same room as him for more then an hour" I say and realizing that Brat also loves gossip.

"don't worry, he cant have you or touch you with out Brick killing him" she says happily, then we hear the door open and here walks in the late maid with our drinks. "finally, we been waiting for you, slow bitch"

"Hey be nice Brat, she might have had some thing important to do" I say, I know she is very late but I'm not going to have Brat insult her. I toke my drink and Brat toke hers "thank you" I say to the maid and she skipped out.

" this is good but I had better" Brat said. She really isn't the Bubbles I know, not at all. I was drinking mine when Brat fell asleep and spilt her drink all over the floor. I started feeling sleepy and couldn't keep myself a wake any more.

Its drugged

Before i was out I saw 2 Hooded man and some one else I couldn't make out. One of the hooded men picked up the sleeping Brat. I closed my eyes again and open them to find the man I couldn't make out right in my face.

Dexter

"don't worry my flower I wont hurt you and neither will anybody else" he says as the other hooded man put me over his shoulders and before I went to sleep I told him off.

"i'm n-not yo-yours " I say before passing out.

and I'm not his damn flower, i will never be

* * *

Hope you like it and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I just got over a damn cold. I hate getting them.

Please review and SEE YA LATER


	28. Dork and Surprise

Buttercup's POV

My head fucking hurts like hell, what the hell did they dusted all over me. Wait a minute, where am I. where the hell was Berserk, I just hope she is okay. Even though me and her aren't best friend, I still don't want her hurt or worst dead.

I started to move around when I felt the hard ground beneath me. I finally opened my eyes to see I was in a cage. I found my sisters by me and Berserk and her sisters. Where the hell did they take us. I walked to the bars of the cage and seen, two more cages with one man in the other and a women in the other one. They were also looking back at me.

"who the fuck are you" I say cruelly, I didn't know if this person was friend or foe. I waited for a second but both of them just stared at me with a smile. I got even more angry, I hate it when some one I don't know is staring at me. "stop flipping staring at me and tell me you fucking names"

The women giggled and the man laughed. What the hell was so funny. I grabbed the bars of the cage trying to get a closer look but I got shocked. I didn't scream though but I did jump back a little and very quietly yelled out in pain.

"what the fuck" I say , why dose this happen to us, why do we always get captured or attacked.

"are you okay, Buttercup" the women says with concerned. She kind of remind me of Bubbles when she is worried.

"I'm fin- what a minute" I was about to tell her I was fine when I realized what she just said "how the hell do you know my name"

"we-well, um…..um…." the women says as she try to think of some thing to say. Then out of nowhere I hear my name being yelled out.

"Buttercup you're okay" Bubbles scream, as she hugs me. Why dose she always have to be a hugger and she still cant remember that I hate hugs.

"Damn it Bubbles stop hugging me, you know I hate it when you hug me for no reason" I say,

"s-sorry I was just worried cause I woke up in a cage then I saw the others and you" Bubbles says with happiness and smiles really big.

"B-Bub-Bubbles" the women, who I forgot about, was trying to say Bubbles names with out crying but she failed. I still couldn't get a good look at her and the man was also crying while staring at Bubbles. Why the hell is wrong with them.

"who are they" Bubbles ask me while staring back at the two crying adults. "and why are they crying, did I do some thing wrong"

"I have no clue who they are and how should I know why they're crying" I say, while getting freak out by the two who wont stop flipping crying. "please stop fucking crying and tell us who you two are"

"Buttercup, don't be so mean its not their fault" Bubbles says, man she is way to nice.

"What's not whose fault" we hear a grumpy Berserk say while rubbing her head and stretching.

"looks like there are now three awake" I say while smirking at Berserk who just glared. She isn't a morning person. Then Berserk caught sight of the crying babies across from us.

" what's up with the crying kids over there" Berserk says while going to the bars,

"WAIT, don't touch those bars they will shock you, badly" I say to her, she steps back then trips on Brat, who lifted her head up like a spaced out idiot. Berserk glared at her and then caught sight of Blossom and Brute. She yelled in both of their ears.

"WAKE UP, YOU MORONS" Berserk yelled into their eyes. Blossom grabbed her ears in pain and Brute look up like nothing ever happen.

"why did you do that" Blossom says with a glare then see's we are in a cage. "wait a minute where are we"

"that's what we don't know, sleepy head" Bubbles says while smiling.

"and I cat get anything out these, crying idiots" I say with anger "cause they wont stop fucking crying"

"when did they start to cry" Blossom ask, Brute finally gets up and opens her eyes and Brat just rubs her back in pain cause Berserk fell on her, she already forgot.\

"when they saw Bubbles" I say, while still trying to get a better look at them, and they wont stop crying.

"Hey, excuse us but who are you and do you know where we are" Bubbles ask, she really is to nice.

Then all of the sudden the door burst open and some freaky looking kind of monsters walked. I could tell they we trying to protect some one and who could that be. I finally got a good look at the person.

…Geeky glasses…orange hair…..lab coat…big black gloves…wait a flipping minute. Its Dexter Aka Dorkster.

Blossom's POV

That nerd actually decided to show his face, that ass hole. Damn I'm becoming like Buttercup. I still cat believe he was working with the wolfs. That nerd called me his flower and the is no way I'm his. I belong to Brick and only Brick.

"well hello my flower" Dexter says to me while I glare.

"hey, you dork don't you ever call my sister your's" Buttercup says being protective for me, you got to love her and her temper.

"and what are you going to do, Butter's" Dexter says with a smirk "you cant even get out"

"can you say that a little closer, I didn't here you" Berserk says while getting a little closer to the bars. Dexter signs And starts to walk over when he stops.

"nice try, red Witch" Dexter says with a 'am so cleaver smile'. now I know what Berserk wanted him to come closer. To be able to reach him.

"You are really pissing me off, Dork" Buttercup says while getting closer to the bars, standing next to Berserk.

"why did you capture us" Bubbles ask while frowning. She is such an angel, I wander at times if she is.

"cause we need you three girls to awaken some thing for us" Dexter says while smiling. I glared at him harder.

"then why the hell did you capture us" Brute says with anger. She walked right by Buttercup side just glaring at the dork.

" cause we need some sex toys for our man" Dexter says with a evil smile. "and since you are all witches, you wont mind at all"

"what the hell is that suppose to mean, four eyed dork" Berserk says with a even meaner glare.

"you are all sluts, that's why" Dexter says " now lets get you witches ready for the wolfs cause the more they wait, the more it will hurt"

I gasped, that dumb ass, I just want to kick him where it don't shine. I look at Brat and seen fear in her eyes. Then Brute who looked the same and Berserk looked shocked and freak out.

"don't you even dare touch any of our friends" Bubbles says with anger, never seen that before. Berserk, Brat and Brute looked really shocked about what Bubbles just said.

"what are you going to do about it, cry baby" Dexter says while laughing.

"don't you dare call Bubbles' a cry baby, or I'll promise that you will never ever be able to have kids" Brute says knowing showing courage.

"how can you hurt me when I'm out here and your in there, Bitchie Witch" Dexter says laughing again. Then a huge rock was thrown at him. He fell back and got up to find blood one his forehead. I turn to find Buttercup holding a huge rock in her hands, she must of gotten it from the wall ,it is rocky. I didn't notice.

"this is how we are going to kick you ass, big ass Dork" Buttercup says and she smiles, then Brute and Berserk joining by grabbing rocks from the walls. I also joined in. after about five minutes of throwing rocks at him , he decide to grab a rock off the ground and throw it at Bubbles,

"you ass hole, how dare you, coward" Brat says with anger as We all stop what we were doing to check on Bubbles and Dexter had enough time to hide behind his bodyguards. That flipping coward. We couldn't hit him with rocks any more, which was so un fair. After 6 minutes of trying to get him while he checked his injuries We decide to look at Bubbles, who now has a big bruise on her shoulder.

"hey coward, are you scared of some big hard rocks" Buttercup yells out to him. Then we hear the women , which we totally forgot about crying harder, she was looking at Bubbles with worry. The men was glaring hard at Dexter with anger. We still couldn't get a good look at either of them.

"well, well you both are finally awake" Dexter says with hate.

"w-wait a minute you k-know who they are" Bubbles says sitting on the ground and rubbing her bruise.

"ahh, looks like she doesn't remember you" Dexter says looking at the women and man.

"is she suppose too" Brute says with anger.

"well yes ,cause who would forget about the people who created her" Dexter says while still cleaning his self up, he still wouldn't get clean.

"what is that suppose to mean, Dorkster" Buttercup says while glaring evilly at him.

"it means that's I will like you all to meet" Dexter started to say and turned on the lights in their cages. We gasped. "Bubbles Mommy and Daddy"

* * *

Its Bubbles parents, that means more trouble and drama. Well hope you like it and I'm sorry again, that I haven't updated for a while but now I get more time cause…...SCHOOL IS OUT AND SUMMER IS IN.

I get to swim and swim ,drink tons of pop, stay up late, and I also get to update more of my story's.

Please review and don't forget to have tons of fun.

SEE YA SOON


	29. Parents and Anger

Bubbles POV

My Mom …..and Dad are right in front of me. I thought their were trapped in the mirror sealing Dark. I don't know what to do. Dexter left seconds ago. I was staring at my parents with shock and happiness. I was really close to the bars I couldn't get any closer though.

I was crying tears of joy, for years I wandering who my mother and father was, now I can see them. They also were smiling at me and crying also. My sisters were shocked and so were the others. I'm so happy.

My mother looked around her 20's but I know she might by 30 or 31. She still had her golden blond hair in a low pony tail but was to her waist. Her bright blue eyes looked a little darker but not that much. She had on a knee length dress, a pale blue with no sleeves, I could see her moon shaped necklace.

My father, looked to be in his 20's but he might be 30 or 31. I never seen a picture of him before but now I can. He had light sky blue eyes, light brown hair that was curly. He had on a baggy blue jeans with lots of holes in them, and a blue shirt, his cloths were the old kind from back then but I didn't have time to care about that. My parents were alive and all right.

"Mom…..Dad…you're alive" I say through my tears. I just wish I could reach them but I'm in this stupid cage.

"my sweet little girl…you're so grown up from the last time I saw you" my Dad says with a big smile.

"I'm 15 teen now" I say through my own tears.

"my Bubbles, you were wearing dippers when we last saw you" my Mom says with a happy smile. I giggled as she said that. I found my parents. I'm so happy. But why are they here.

"wait a minute, why aren't you both in the mirror sealing Dark" Buttercup suddenly says , I forgot about them. They also were shocked but also confused.

"we don't know our self's" Mom says, shaking her head, "we woke up about two years ago, in front of a fury monkey looking man named Mojo, he some how was able to take us out but not Dark"

"how" Blossom says getting out of her shock faze

"we were all sleeping, but some how we woke up after five minutes , we saw a demon monster coming towards the sealed Dark, we attacked it then some how the monster just stopped after about 5 minutes into it then grabbed us, taking us out with it" Dad says with confusion. "that's when we meet Mojo, but his eyes were on the monster who was looking like a boy then a monster"

"some boy was able to unlock the seal and try to break Dark out" Berserk says with shock.

"yes, after about 3 minutes we saw a 14 teen year old boy with dark green eyes, looking scared and freaked out, then he past out" Mom says, "we found out it was Butch, he was some how forced to do it, we knew of his monster side, we didn't want him to get hurt so we toke his place as prisoner"

"DID YOU JUST SAY MY BUTCH PULLED YOU BOTH OUT IN STAND OF GETTING OUT DARK" Buttercup screamed with concern about her mate.

"you know him" Dad says.

"we are actually mated to Brick, Butch, and Boomer" Blossom says with shock and confusion.

"that's so sweet" Mom says as she giggles. She smiles really big "so my little angel is mated, so that means your in love aren't you Bubbly"

"yes, I love Boomer so much" I say with blushing cheeks. Buttercup, Berserk, and Brute chuckles at me. "what's so funny"

"your so much like your Mother" Brute says with a smirk.

"wait a minute , which ones are you mated to" Dad ask with a little anger and happy.

"I'm mated to Brick, Bubbles is Boomers mate, and Buttercups mated to her Butch" Blossom says with a tiny blush to her cheeks.

"that's so sweet, I always liked those boys" Mom says with a happy smile.

"you meet them before" Buttercup ask,

"cause we were friends with their parents" Dad says with a goofy smile.

"so that's how you knew about Butters lovers monster side" Brute says with a smirk towards Buttercup, oh why do they need to start a fight know.

"what did you just say, witch" Buttercup says walking towards Brute with a glare.

"you're temper is so much like Becca's but have the death look from your father" Mom says with a smile. Then her eyes look watery, like she is going to cry. "I miss them so much"

"so that's where she got that from" Blossom says with a laugh, Berserk also joins her. Buttercup gets more angry, she has the death glare again.

"would you, bossy bitches shut up" Buttercup says with anger, I hate it when she is pissed off.

"please stop pissing Buttercup off, I don't want you to fight again" I say with sadness then I smile. "so lets just get along, alright"

"lets just listen to her, for once" Brat says, wow she's been silent.

"alright, but there is nothing else to do, that's fun" Berserk says with a frown.

"well, we could try to get out of here" Buttercup says with anger,

"or we can wait for the Boys to rescue us" Brat says

"that's going to take a while" Berserk says with a frown again. She isn't a happy person is she.

"how long will it take" I say with hope.

"they better get here before midnight" Mom says with worry and sadness. We all look at her with confusion.

" what dose that mean" Blossom says

"they are going to use you girls to awaken Dark" Dad says with anger and worry.

"what are we going to do" I say with fear. I don't want to awaken Dark, I just want to go back to Boomer, where are you Boomer, I need you.

Boomers POV

I hate were wolfs, why cant they just realize that we are the strongest and they aren't going to win. If they hurt my sweet Bubbles, I'm going to make them suffer until they are dead.

I want my Bubbles so badly. I hope she is alright. I cant believe they toke her and they even had the nerve to take the Witches. I really hope she and the others are okay. I would die if anything happen to my blue eyed angel.

"sir, we think we found where they are" one of our top guards says with a map and a dozen more guards beside him.

"YOU THINK YOU FOUND THEM" Butch yells with anger, he is starting to lose it, man we need the girls back. I miss her so much. "YOU THINK YOU FOUND OUT WHERE THEY ARE, YOU BETTER MAKE THAT A YES YOU FOUND THE GIRLS"

" b-but sir, we need more t-time" the guards says with fear in his eyes. that's good maybe he'll work harder on trying to find the girls.

"WELL THEN WHAT ARE YOU LAZY MORONS DOING STANDING AROUND FOR, FIND THEM, NOW" Brick yells with anger, a lot like Butch. What would you expect, we want our mates back in our arms.

"BOYS, calm down alright" Him says with anger and sternness. "we will find them, Mojo cant do anything to them cause he needs them"

"HOW CAN WE CALM DOWN, FATHER" I yell with anger just like my brothers. " OUR MATES ARE OUT THERE, THE GIRLS WE LOVE ARE WITH THOSE DAMN WERE WOLFS"

"I know that but we wont get far if you boys just calm down" my Father says with sternness. "we need to make a plan so we can destroy the wolfs and get back your mates, also the witches"

"fine then, but what if they know we're coming, Father" Brick says a little more calmer but you could see his blood red eyes on fire with anger.

"that's what we are hoping for" Father says with a smirk.

"what the fuck to you mean" Butch says while twitching with anger, I could see his eyes turning black. Like the always do before he goes demon.

"it means, my dear sons that we're going to surprise attack the wolfs before they can awaken Dark" Father says with a evil grin.

We're going to get back what is ours, i just hope they're alright

* * *

Hope you love it and I love my 4th of July, it was awesome. I got so much pop and I went swimming all flipping day long. I loved it. Until the next day, my body was sore from all that swimming.I loved the fireworks also, my family gets big ones.

Hope you review and I'm also going in a cycle with a my stories you see now I'm updating Still Bleeding Love For You next will be Fallen Hero's then Bloody Love's again.

So SEE YA SOON


	30. Battle

Authors POV

"is every thing ready, Zeck" Dexter says with a evil grin. Looking at Zeck, Tax, and Rex, setting up the symbols and the mirror that Dark is sealed in. Dexter stole it right after he was left.

They're in a big room that has three spots around the Mirror with dark pink, green, and blue symbols all over. There's lots of different kinds of monsters all over, guarding and waiting for Dark. Many were Were Wolfs, and some mixed monsters and lower class monsters.

"yes" Zeck says coldly glaring at Dexter. Tax was just glaring at the ground, and, Rex was just looking depressed. The Were Wolf boys looked as if they didn't want to be there.

"good" Dexter said grinning still. Then they hear a very weird monkey like growl. Then Mojo Jojo walks in with a hoodie over him so you cant see him. He stares at Dexter then Zeck.

"Zeck, Tax, Rex, go fetch the girls, Mojo" Mojo says to his so called sons. The Were Wolf boys walk away but all look sad while doing it. Dexter looks at them with anger. Then he too disappears. Mojo stares at the mirror and looks away as if something wrong with it.

Then, like Dexter and his Sons he disappears into the darkness.

Blossom's POV

I don't want to awaken Dark, I just want to go to my mate. What are we going to do. We cant get out of here. I hope Brick and his brothers are coming for us right now. Its bad enough that Dark toke our parents with him into the mirror, well at least Bubbles mom and dad are out.

"we have to get out of here" I say with worry. They all look at me.

"how can we, we cant even touch the bars without getting shocked" Brute says with anger.

"well at least things cant get more worst " Brat says looking at her nails.

"lets hope your right" Buttercup says with anger and worry. The door opens to reveal , Rex, Zeck, and Tax in the door way with guards behind them. Me and Buttercup glare at them while Brat, Brute, and Berserk blush and look away from them. I could see a blush on the wolfs also. Why cant they just tell them. As the wolfs came closer to our cage "great, whatt do you dumb asses want"

"well what do you think we want" Tax says with a stupid grin. I sign.

"why are you doing this" I ask with anger.

" we want Dark to be unsealed and take over the world with him" Rex says, I didn't see happiness in his eyes at all and his brothers didn't have anything in their eyes.

"your lying" I say with a smirk.

"how di-" Rex was saying until Zeck smacked him on the head.

"just shut up pinky" Zeck says with anger this time, they're all lying. Did the moron call me pinky, he better be glade I'm in this cage.

"why don't you shut up, wimpy mutt" Buttercup says with a glare at Zeck.

"who are you calling me weak, when you're the one in the cage, Puff" Zeck says to Buttercup with a glare. Did he just call her Puff.

"why did you call her a puff" Bubbles dad says out of the blue.

"cause that's what we called you girls" Tax says " the Power Puff Girls"

"you need to get a life" Buttercup says with a glare at all of them.

" why don't you get a stronger mate who can protect you in stand of getting you captured" Zeck says

"at least I'm mated to the one I love while your to scared to mate with the one you love" Buttercup says glaring at all of them while pointing at the witches.

"that's none of your damn business" Zeck says with a little blush on his cheeks.

"oh really then, can you watch the ones you really care for get tortured every day and minute" Buttercup says

"why don't you get out of other peoples business" Tax says while glaring at Buttercup.

"why don't you just admit it," Bubbles says out of the blue, she's been silent. I didn't even notice. "you love them and you don't want Dark to be unsealed"

Then everyone was silent, after five minutes of this Buttercup hits her head on the wall.

"oh my fucking god" Buttercup says then she hits Berserk on the head, then Brat, and last was Brute. She glares at them. "what are you so scared of you love them, they love you, so just get it over with,"

"you guys don't need to be scared, just tell them you love them" Bubbles says with a smile towards the witches. Then out of no where we hear the cage open to find Zeck staring at Berserk, Tax staring at Brute, and Rex staring at Brat.

"y-your right about us not wanting Dark to be unsealed" Zeck says, I smirk, knowing I was right.

"t-then what do you boys w-want" Berserk managed to says with a small smile and her whole face red. We all walk out of the cage and Tax let Bubbles parents out as well. Bubbles, Buttercup, and me turn away from the witches to give them some privacy.

"Mommy, Daddy" Bubbles says as she hugs them. They hug her back. They were a inch taller the Bubbles and us.

"I miss my little Bubbles so much" Bubbles dad says as he squeeze her.

"I'm not little anymore, Dad" Bubbles says with a smile.

"we know that but you always will be" Bubbles mom says with a grin.

"enough of this, lets get out of here, alright" Buttercup says then she turns back to the witches, "Ew get a fucking room please"

"who needs a room" Bubbles says as she stopped hugging her parents. We all turn away to find Rex making out with Brat, Tax making out with Brute, and Berserk making out with Zeck. Bubbles, and her mother both go Aw, while I laugh. Buttercup is pretending to throw up.

"I knew it, I knew it" I say smirking like crazy, pointing at the wolfs and witches. " all you boys ever wanted was to be with them"

"so your right for once" Berserk says as she stops making out with Zeck. " don't go over bored with it"

"to late" I say with a bigger smirk. Brat and Brute stop making out with Rex and Tax to blush very red.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you little love scene but we still need to get the hell out of here" Buttercup says with a glare towards all of us.

"so how do we get out of here" Brute says, still blushing.

"you don't"

Oh no, I know that damn voice anywhere, Dexter is fucking here. We turn towards the door to see tons of guards walking towards us, surrounding us. Dexter smirks and glares at the wolfs. He walks towards us but has five guards around him, he is making sure, Buttercup, Berserk, Brute, or me don't try to kill him, which is not flipping fair.

"you girls are going to awaken Dark and stay here forever" Dexter says with a smirk again, he then looks at the wolfs, and glares. " I knew you wolfs wouldn't do the job, so I guess I will"

"go to hell, Dork" Buttercup says glaring at Dexter, that's her death glare. I hate when she dose those, she did it to our teacher in 5th grade and the next day we got a new teacher.

"you going to regret saying that, Butter But" Dexter says with a glare towards Buttercup, he snaps he fingers and three guards went towards Buttercup, me and the others went to help her when a 4th guards pushed us away and he can really pushed cause we were all knocked on the ground.

"get the fuck away-" Buttercup tried to say as the guard punched her in the stomach. She coughed up blood. Those ass holes are hurting my sister. Bubbles was crying, and the witches looked pissed. Then one of the guards punched Buttercup so hard she went into the wall. We all gasped, Buttercup came out and coughed up some more blood, she had bruises and scratches every around her arms and legs. "I-is that all you got"

"just so stubborn" Dexter says smirking evilly. I see Berserk some how jump on one of the guards. Shouting in some kind of spell but I couldn't understand what the hell she was saying. Berserk jump off, the guard was frozen and looked hypnotize. Dexter looked scared for a minutes there and Buttercup kicked the guard ,who punched her in the stomach, right in the balls. He was whimpering in pain and rolling on the ground.

" now destroy " Berserk says all of the sudden and the guard that she jumped on started to attack the other guards. Brute was also casting a spell but hers wasn't on a guard , then out of nowhere a big giant snake appeared capturing most of the guards.

10 minutes later

The battle hasn't stopped at all (at the same time Dexter disappeared 5 minutes ago, such a cowards) , right now I'm running from two guards who are pissed cause I kinda almost burned them alive. Its not my fault the don't like playing with fire. Buttercup was shocking the guards and knocking the guards with very strong wind. Bubbles is with her parents, and whipping the guards with water. Berserk , Brute and Brat are casting spells making other kinds of monsters come out of nowhere and destroy the guards. The wolfs were well, in their were wolf forms fighting the guards. I wasn't paying attention at what was in front of me, running, cause I was crashed into someone. The unknown person grabbed my arm. And the guards who were chasing me, stopped and bowed.

" Master Mojo Jojo" the guards say at the same time, then every one stops and looks over at us.

* * *

Please review and sorry about the wait, I was swimming at the beach. I love swimming so flipping much right now.

Hope you like it and please review.

SEE YA


	31. Mojo Jojo

Buttercups POV

"Master Mojo Jojo" the guards says while bowing down, damn it, he has Blossom. Every one had stopped fighting and now are bowing well not every one, like me, Blossom, Bubbles and her parents, Berserk, Brute, Brat, Tax, Rex and Zeck. I started to glare at the creepy monkey looking man that's so called Mojo. Really he looked like a damn monkey.

"where's Dexter" Mojo ask looking at one random guard, he started to look around then shrugged, not knowing anything.

"he ran like a damn sissy crybaby asshole he is" I say to Mojo still glaring at him, he was still holding Blossom not even looking like he was going to let go.

"you must be Buttercup, Butch's mate" Mojo says while smiling, I raised an eyebrow at him, wandering what the hell is the matter with him. Then all of the sudden he laughed loudly and creepily for about 2 minutes.

"this isn't Mojo, this monkey looking fucker is a psychopath" Berserk says while looking disappointed at him, I made sure not to laugh at Mojo cause he still has my sister. It was hard not to and I could see Blossom, Bubbles and everyone else except the guards, the wolfs, and Bubbles parents.

"don't you dare talk to Mojo like that witch, I am Mojo Jojo, who's going to rule the whole world" Mojo says, I just had to laugh now, so did everyone else. Blossom holding her laughs with her hand trying not to laugh to hard and Bubbles was just giggling a lot.

"this is just a monkey ass old man that needs to learn to shave" I say between laughs and trying to breath.

"Buttercup don't underestimate him" Bubbles Mom says while trying to stop me, she had a scared look so did Bubbles Dad. What can that moron do to me, he's just a Monkey imposters. Then I stopped laughing as I feel a sudden powerful pressure coming towards me. I heard a scream to see Berserk being electrocuted by a powerful force, I was next.

It was coming towards me, I couldn't even try to move out of the way cause it was that fast. I felt every shock going through my body and fell to the ground losing energy, also the ability to move. I heard everyone calling my name but I couldn't stay awake any longer.

Bubbles POV

OH MY GOD, Buttercup, I cant believe that monkey man did that. She isn't moving. I saw blood coming from her mouth and she was twitching every once in a while. Berserk was in Zeck's arms, she too was twitching and blooding coming from her mouth. Brute and Tax ran to Buttercup, being the closest to her. The fight started again with my parents taking the guards on, leaving us with Mojo.

"how dare you do that to my sister" Blossom says glaring at Mojo then out of nowhere ice starts to form onto Blossom hand and became bigger. She noticed it and uses it to punch Mojo right in the groin, making him double over and letting her go. He recovered quickly and clawed her in the stomach with a blue glowing coming from his sharp claws …but it didn't hit her… it hit Buttercup, she was standing in front of Blossom and broke off some of the floor, throwing it at Mojo, pinning him against the was. She backed up a little to find that her attack just pissed him off.

"Buttercup" Blossom says while looking at the blood on her stomach which was dripping really fast, and she started to shake, like she was freezing. I ran towards them (was not far from them at all) not paying attention to Mojo, who was getting up and had already smashed the piece of floor, Buttercup chunk at him , to pieces.

"B-Buttercup, are you okay" I ask, while Buttercup nods, she was shaking and her lips were already blue. Blossom looked mad and worried at Buttercup. We didn't even notice that Mojo sneaked up behind us, and attacked Blossom first by using a form of crystals to punch her into the wall. Buttercup was next, Mojo grabbed her leg and smashed her into the ground and kept doing it but so fast all you saw was the ground breaking where he smashed her into. I used water to form a big water bubble around him and it made him fall , he let go of Buttercup but she was even paler and shaking more violently, she was also freezing to the touch. I went to her and kneeled by her, I look to see where Blossom was to only find a big hole in the door.

Brute and Brat was shouting something towards Mojo, making earth like knives come towards him but he used his arm as a shield and made knives of his own. He throw them towards Brat and Brute but the Wolfs got to them in time.

"I thought you were just a damn wolf" Berserk says out of no where with Zeck besides her in a fighting position.

"Mojo is but he is also part dark sorcerer" Mojo says, then I started to form a octopus out of water and glare at him.

"what did you do to Buttercup, she freezing" I yelled at him, he smirked and was suddenly right next to me.

"lets just say she will be dead by the time that vampire boy, Butch comes to save her and so will you be" Mojo says while smirking and then started to laugh crazily "I Mojo Jojo, am the greatest monster in the world"

"you sick ass hole" I say, I couldn't believe I just said Ass hole, Buttercup would be so proud.

"like hell your any great monster" Berserk says while glaring at Mojo. She started to chat some weird words towards Mojo. I shot water knifes at him while Berserk used a fire breathing dragon and the dragon used its fire breath towards Mojo. Brute and Brat joined again, and started to chat a spell, making a another dragon show up but this one was a ice and electricity breathing dragon and the dragon shot towards Mojo with ice and electricity.

Mojo just used the earth around him to summon an shield all around him and use our attacks against us by summoning an mirror that sucked in all our attacks and using them against us. I was too slow to get out of the way but I saw a vines wrapping around me, and the withes pulling us out of the way. I turn to see Buttercup panting and very pale, she was still shaking but she just ignored it and glared towards Mojo. He , putting down his shield, glared back at Buttercup.

"you just cant give up, Mojo will force you to give up" Mojo screamed out firing long crystals towards her, until Blossom came in and used a pink shield to cover all of us.

"we will never give up to a monkey ass like you" Buttercup says smirking at him with her still blue lips, and also shaking still.

"Mojo will kill you, and torture you until your last damn breath" Mojo says while charging for Blossom shield, breaking it with his large claws.

"I thought you needed us, Monkey ass" Blossom says smirking while watching Mojo stop right in front of her.

"Mojo don't care, Mojo will kill you even if Mojo cant bring back Dark" Mojo says as his claw like hand forms into a fist while it starts glowing white and punches the ground. The force knocks us off the ground, having us in the air. Mojo trying to make an attack at us when we are in the air. I waited for it but it never happen. Until I saw flashes of, dark blue, dark green and blood red.

"are you all right" Boomer asking, holding me bridal style. I look to see Brick holding Blossom, and Butch holding Buttercup, while the wolfs holding the withes.

"BOOMIE" I say smiling as I kissed him all over his face.

Blossoms POV

"Blossy, your hurt" Brick says looking at my very badly bruised and bleeding stomach. I smiled lightly at him. He looked pissed off but not at me. He turned towards Mojo to give him a frightening glare. "that assholes going to pay"

"I know, but don't worry about it" I say, still blushing and smiling at him. "we just to need to concentrate on defecting Mojo, right now"

"you cant defect Mojo, Mojo will defect all of you weaklings" Mojo screamed to us, on purpose to get our attention. I was about to get into a fighting position when I felt a very dark, powerful, and demonic force coming from behind me. I turned slowly….then right there was Butch laying down Buttercup softly, her eyes were closed. She was still shaking violently and her lips were dark blue.

"Demon Butch" Brick whispered as black like vines form a barrier around Buttercup. As Butch turned around…..I thought I saw the devil himself.

* * *

Cliff Hanger, I know you all were waiting for me to update, it was just that HW, Tests, Worksheets, sickness, and _my crush making me melt into as damn puddle of love_. I hate that, I'm not used to it at all, and he is so fucking confusing.

Well hoped you like it and I will try to get more updates done , and its almost my favorite holiday **HALLOWEEN**. I just Love _**CANDY**_.

SEE YA ….oh and please review


	32. DEMON BUTCH

Tell me if it confuses you at all cause my family tells me I'm little bit off and really psycho, and I also want to make sure that you readers understand it

So I hope you like it cause its DEMON BUTCH, I love this chapter cause who doesn't think Butch who goes berserk is hot and sexy.

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

I thought Buttercup was scarier when she was pissed but Butch just broke it. Butch's eyes were turning black, his nails were turning into claws. He now had one big fang with two little fangs beside it on both sides, also on the bottom so now Butch had 12 sharp fangs. Butch got even more muscle and looks like he could hug dozens of people and would break them with out even moving at all.

"Mojo haven't seen you in a while Demon, Mojo" Mojo says with a grin, and Butch lets out a very load and angry growl towards Mojo. "your not even half transform, Mojo"

"I would surrender now Mojo," Brick says while putting me down as he gives his death glare towards Mojo. Brick steps in front of me. " your going to die"

"Mojo will be the one to kill all of you weaklings" Mojo says but then Butch smashed into Mojo with so much force that I saw Blood coming from Mojo's mouth and chests. Mojo was thrown into the wall, going throw through the whole place, what ever this place is. Butch started to smirk and I saw a black devil like tail come out. Dose Butch now have a tail, if Buttercup saw this she would say its cute. I still don't know why things that make me and Bubbles freak out but Buttercup loves it. "that hurt Mojo"

Mojo was beaten up badly from just that but not to bad. Butch growled at him with angry, wanting to tear Mojo up. I don't know if Butch should kill Mojo but Mojo is creepy and weird, he's still a person. I guess its for the best I mean he did try to kill us and look at what he did to Buttercup, well you couldn't see Buttercup because Butch's black like vines, they weren't really like vines just that's the only way I can see them as, were around Buttercup, protecting her.

"Boomer, is Butch really going to kill Mojo" Bubbles ask, she is such a sweet heart. Boomer looks at her, with her behind him. Mojo started to charged towards Butch, Demon Butch just smirked and charged at him also.

"Bubbly, me and Brick tried to stop him once but we cant always calm him down" Boomer says as Mojo cheats and stabs Butch in the stomach but Butch doesn't even look in pain and grabs Mojo's arm and actually pulls it fucking off. Mojo starts screaming in pain and glares hard at Butch who just evilly smirks, showing some teeth. Mojo's arm starts to burn in Butch's hand, wow I cant believe Butch can use black fire. I never saw some thing like that before, I heard about it but my old teacher said that only a truly evil blood thirsty demon can use it. If anyone touches it they will burn no matter what, it burns anything it touches.

"MOJO ARM, MOJO WILL KILL YOU DEMON, MOJO" Mojo screams at Butch but he just looks more blood thirsty. Butch charges at Mojo but some transformed Were Wolfs come in his way. They never stood a change as Butch rips them apart. Now my sisters mate is forming a powerful ball of energy in both hands, they looked like black holes just small and have emerald like energy coming out of them. They had so much power inside them I could feel it in the air and grab it.

Mojo looks scared as hell for some reason, why now, why dose Mojo figure out that now he's going to die. Butch looks at Mojo, who was trying to find a way to dodge him but Butch just flashes right behind him. He can teleport now, that's cool , and he dodge all of the thing Mojo was throwing at him with speed a few seconds ago. Butch smirk when he saw Mojo turn around to be faced with one of Butch's powerful black balls in the face while the other was in his stomach.

Then a powerful force came towards every one, it was a explosion.

Brick shielded me, the wolfs got the Withes to safety while Boomer shielded Bubbles, her parent covered some of the beaten monster they or we have defected. They have to be angels, they wont even allow the enemy to die.

**Bubbles POV**

I was in Boomers arms as he protected me from Butch's powerful attack. I thought he was already fully transformed into a demon but I was wrong he wasn't even half transform. I heard things breaking and load sounds and Mojo screaming . I sort of felt sad, I know Mojo was wrong and all but I don't want Butch to be a murderer I bet Brick and Boomer don't either. How can I though, Butch is like Buttercup when she's angry as hell but way worst, Butch just broke the short temper record. The force and power from Butch's attack still hasn't cleared up, and its been 5 minutes.

5 more minutes later

"Bubbles, honey" I hear my Mother calling me, Boomer looks towards at my mother, not knowing who she is yet but right now isn't the time. "BUBBLES"

"Bubbly who are those two" Boomer says as he gets up with me holding onto my waist. I smile but it fades as I heard Butch roar like a true animal or monster. Blossom and Brick are across from us along with the Wolfs and Withes.

"I'll tell you later Boomie" I say as my parents see me and run towards me. My parents look shock as they look behind me, I turn around to see Butch getting more demon like and his nails grow more monster. He's going to kill Mojo, I have to stop it. I know I'm no that strong but I can give it my best shot.

"your not going up against my Brother Bubbles" Boomer says, reading my mind. I hate that, what I think is private.

"we have to stop him though, I don't want Butch to be a murderer" I say, looking at Boomer with a pleading eyes.

"he is one already but don't worry I'll stop Butch, he is my brother after all" Boomer says, I stare at him shock at his words. "besides Butch is still there just really pissed off"

"B-But" I try to say when Boomer goes of towards his Brother, I see Brick going towards Butch also, knowing they have to fight head on with his brother. I have to stop it I don't like it when family fights, its not right.

I look toward Butch who glares at Brick and Boomer, Brick goes first, ready to attack. Boomer disappears and reappears, trying to dodge Butch's black fire. Brick gets close enough to Butch to hit him while Butch starts to attack also, but before the fight even began it stops as 3 rocks (not really big rocks but they looked like the size of my eye balls) are thrown at all three of them. Causing them to stop.

"MORONS" Buttercup shouts at them, she is using a sword (from one of the monsters that we fought) to help her walk. She still looks frozen to me, her stomach was still bleeding and she had bruises every where. She was also panting really hard. "Family's aren't suppose to fight, assholes"

Buttercup dropped the sword, even if she was shaking badly and losing blood, she walks towards demon Butch.

**Buttercup's POV**

That moron, going all demon like just because of that dumb ass Mojo, which looks pretty much dead from where I'm standing. Even if Butch hates the demon inside of him, I think its…..well to say the truth I love it. He looks sexy and his tail is so cute. Damn I'm acting like Bubbles when she see a 'cute' dress.

"BUTTERCUP WHAT DO YOU THNK YOUR DOING" Blossom screams at me with worry and panic. Doesn't she know that Butch got demon like because of me, well she must be scared of my Demon mate, that is crazy.

I don't answer my sister at all just keep almost limping toward my mate, even if my whole body is screaming at me to stop but I cant. I'm going to help Butch out even if it gets me in bed rest for a week, I just hope Butch knows its me, I'm scared though but just a little, but I'm Buttercup the toughest out of my sisters, the tomboy and bravest. I will not run from Butch because I love him to fucking much and …..….no matter what he still looks sexy and hot to me, I also cant help but to see that cute tail of his.

I just hope Brick and Boomer really don't have to fight there own brother, I would hate to have to fight my sisters, I cant their my family, and I always believed that families are suppose to protect each other no matter what.

"if I see Butch at all try anything that would harm you, I'm going to attack" Brick says to me as I'm walking past him and Boomer as he looks worry but still smiles towards me. I am now right in front of Butch who just so happens to have stared at me the whole time I was walking towards him. Just watching me, he was emotionless. I smile at him, he still just stares so I guess I have to try harder.

"B-Butch" I say to him weakly, I'm still shaking from that damn attack from Mojo. I reach out to him ,he starts glaring at my small badly bruise and throbbing hands. I finally have my hands on his chest, he gotten taller and way more muscle. I look at his now pitch black eyes. All of the sudden he starts growling at me then I feel Brick grab my upper arm pulling me away from Butch fast. Butch starts glaring at Brick, his tail going back and fourth fast.

"damn it Brick, you idiot" Berserk says as she is right by Brick, how the hell did she get there. She grabs me from Brick, who is glaring at her. "I'm going to try something"

"what the hell are you-" I say but stop, not getting to finish as Berserk slowly starts going closer to Butch. I'm in front while she's behind me, Butch stops at once, his tail still going wild, my mate then starts to actually smile. I love his damn smile.

"I knew it" Berserk says as she push me a little bit further towards Butch, he starts moving forward but then Berserk pulls me back, making Butch , the strong, stubborn, crazy, psycho, monster like Butch to actually ….fucking wine like a puppy who wants some attention or food. Brick stares at his brother with shock while Boomer starts to chuckle a little.

"AWWWWW" Bubbles, her mother, and Brat say, smiling like crazy. I hate it when they go girly like that it scares me and annoys me. Butch still keeps wining at me, but not its loader.

"where's a damn camera" Brute says as she looks at her lover. Berserk starts to chunk still while Blossom laughs. But when every one else was distracted with laughing their asses off, like I am, so that my mate was able to flash right behind me as I was staring at every one else. He picks me up bridal style and flash right out of there smiling the whole time.

Oh crap, I'm alone with Butch, it isn't like the last times I was alone with him its just now he's in fucking demon mode, so I have no damn clue what going to happen or where he's taking me cause i dont know where the fuck we are. I have a feeling he's going to be way more perverted now...but it might be a good or bad thing.

* * *

**I'm really sorry** about not updating my stories at all for a while its just I have been stuck for a while. I **don't** have writers block, nope its just that I haven't been having any motivation to update at all. Like around 3 months ago, I had my crush and my crazy friends and family to motivate me but now I only have my family.

My crush has been gone for around 3 months or more and my friends are slowly turning away from me. But I will try my fucking hardest to update more cause I always feel better because….well it just that I believe that Laughter is the best medicine. It always make me feel better. I still have my family though even if my littlest sister is a bitch who pushes my other sister away when her preppy friends are around. I hate that, families are suppose to protect each other.

Well **SEE YA LATER** …..I hope


	33. After the Battle

Buttercups POV

Shit shit shit shit shit, I don't know where the hell I'm going, my Demonic Mate keeps flashing here and there. First we were flashed right outside of the building where everybody else was, I found out we are in some kind of damn forest . Next we teleport onto a tree, above a street with tons of people. Now we are in some type of beach house, how I know that well I hear the lake outside.

The house wasn't that bad though, even though I am just in some bedroom. The room was a little bit bigger then my old bedroom but there was a big flat screen in the center of the wall, a couch that looked like it could hold only two people. The walls were both black and green with tons of bands and other boy things all around, I could also see about 4 holes in the walls. I saw a small black closet door, with a big monster like skull picture, and a normal bed that has a big green blanket then 2 emerald pillows it, the bed was up against the wall ,sideways with the small window above it, with very thick forest green curtains but you couldn't see anything through it. A little black table by the end of the bed, which had a couple of empty cups and a picture of some cute and innocence looking kids.

Butch finally put me on the bed, sitting right next to me but being awfully careful about my still painful wounds, all of them hurt like fucking hell had frozen over, and I was freezing to the touch. I decided to look over at the picture despite the fact that my whole body told me to stop fucking moving and relax. I didn't get a change cause my demonic lover, started wining again, which was sort of cute and sexy to me, I don't know why.

"B-Butch" I start to say but Butch put some of the blanket on me and wrapped his arms around my sore shoulders. I smiled at my Demon gone crazy mate, glad that he wasn't in killer mode. I realized that I was very weak and cold from Mojo's attack. Butch carefully laid me down on the bed, then lays beside me, and wraps the blanket on both of us. I sign with warmth. Its warm.

Butch starts sweetly kissing my neck then my jaw, and reaches my lips, giving kisses on my lips softly. He goes back to my neck and licks from my neck to my lips. I cant fucking believe I'm loving this, but only because its Butch. He licks my neck then kisses it, licks and kisses my neck again, he keeps repeating this process until I slowly felt very sleepy. Well I need it any way. I smiled cuddling closer into Butch's hard chest.

_Now lets go back to the battle grounds where the others are at._

Bubbles POV

"so your Boomer" My father says with a glare towards Boomer. Boomer looks nerves at my father, my mother was looking at Boomer with judging eyes. I had no idea what to do.

"I am, I'm very sorry for allowing some one to capture Bubbles" Boomer says with politeness and the truth. My mother smile at him.

"now that's an answer, and you will be perfect to keep her safe from now on, right Prince" Mom says as she smiles at him with happiness. I smile also glad she accepted him. My dad though is another problem. My mother looks Boomer in the eye then has a sinister frown adoring her face "or else"

"Ye-Yes I will with all I got, I promise" Boomer says still with his arms around my waist. I smile and then shiver at my mothers evil side. She's scary.

"sorry but we really don't have time for this though" Brick says with worry about his little brother. Blossom was by his side, holding his arm. "we have to find Butch and Buttercup"

"first we're going to take back Bubs and Bloss home, they need to get treated" Berserk says, its kind of scary when she nice and cares for us. I am so not used to it.

" we want to help though" I say with worry, about Buttercup and Butch. I wonder what Butch is like with Buttercup in his Demonic mode. Will he be more of a pervert or will he be a love sick Demon, or an protective lover. I really hope Buttercup can handle all of those.

"Bubbly, your really hurt, I want you to be treated first" Boomer says with his sweet voice that I happen to love a lot. "besides , I think Buttercup would be pissed if I allowed you to help without being treated first"

"okay, I'll help after I get treated" I say knowing that I am very much hurt. My Boomer is right, Buttercup would be angry if I continued without medical treatment first. I really don't want her to be angry , but I really am worried though.

"wait a minute what if Butch hurts Buttercup in his gone crazy for demons mode" Brute says with concern , they really are crazy when they actually show their soft sides, I'm really not used to this. But its really sweet of them.

"he wont, the way he was acting before, you know he was….fucking whining" Berserk says as she starts to laugh again, I didn't think it was funny, just really adorable.

"Butch would start to calm down though with Buttercup there, wouldn't he" Boomer asks Brick with confusion.

"well actually, Butch would first heal Buttercup up first after putting her asleep" Brick says as he look over his head. What is Brick searching for so badly, well he was talking on the phone as soon as Butch had disappeared with my sister.

"is it here yet" Brat says as she keeps trying to fix her hair. Their wolfs are right besides them. Brat starts to wander off, further away from our group to find a mirror, forgetting about the question she ask, not caring anymore. She really wants to fix her hair, well I do to. "I so need a damn mirror"

"what's not here yet" Blossom asks

"our father is coming" Bricks says, "and he knows everything"

"I still don't get how he knows everything" Boomers says with confusion.

"stop trying to figure it out, you wont get it, just like how Butch didn't get it either" Brick says while smirking down at Boomer.

"hey, you told Butch but not me" Boomer says with anger towards his big brother. "you knew I wanted to know first"

"I didn't tell you because you wouldn't understand" Brick says while Boomer continue to glare at him. "I'm still trying to understand myself"

"alright lets not start fighting now" Blossom says sternly, showing off that mother side of her. "lets just wait for Him, alright"

"aw, dose it have to stop, its cute when they act like this" I say with a smile, everyone eyes me. " what, I don't get to see you guys act brotherly with each other much"

'its also hilarious when it dose happen" Berserk says with a grin, Boomer and Brick glare at her.

"" Brat screams, we all rush, well Boomer was holding me up, bridal style. We rushed to Brat to see her holding a piece of glass. "I look horrible, I need to take tons of showers."

"you look hot, Baby" Rex says to her as he moves closer while we all sign.

"what the hell" I hear the first unnoticed and unknown voice say with anger.

"that was a bad wake up call" the second unknown voice says with tiredness. "I really didn't want to get up though"

"you always want to sleep, dope" an the third unknown voice says with a very cold like voice with irritation

"Who's there" Berserk says loudly.

"that's what we would like to know " the first voice said as it finally came into view.

4 looking grown adults came into view, two women and two men. They looked very tired and confused. They remind me of something but I cant tell from where. Wait a minute isn't that mirror that Dark is sealed in, why is it broken. Oh no.

"it's the mirror" Brute says while picking up a broken piece so dose that mean Dark is out. "its fucking broken"

"oh no, that' means that Dark is out" Berserk says with angry and panic. I was scared as well, what if we cant defect him and we don't even have Buttercup and Butch.

"no, Dark isn't out at all" the final and unknown voice says with knowledge. "just now we were able to weaken him enough to slowly kill him, so now we're free of that Mirror"

"who are you" Brick says while having Blossom behind him.

* * *

I'm so sorry about not updating for a long while its just I've been obsessed with _**One Piece and Fairy Tail **_for a while. I also had some writers block but now I have some great ideas being built into another chapter. sorry for it being short just wanted a chapter updated as soon as i can. the next one will be longer.

_Can any one guess which voice is which, remember I had numbered the voices, 1,2,3, and 4. I still need to figure out which ones which._

_**SEE YA **_


	34. The Master Mind

**Blossom's POV**

"Becca…..Ginger….Brent….Blood" Sara, Bubbles mother, says with shock and happiness, my eyes grew bigger with every name she said. My mother…and Father. The first voice was Blood, an the 2nd Brent with Rebecca next and last Ginger.

Our mothers pretty much looks the same except more mature and older but still looking very young. I had no idea what all of our fathers looked liked. Now I do, just wander how they'll take Buttercup being Butch-napped.

My father, Blood had very white hair that was in a bread that went right to his elbows but that bread has highlights of bloody red. Blood has pale gray eyes , wearing a white worn out shirt that had a black vest over it and black baggy pants.

Brent, BC father, has dark brown hair that just covered his eyes almost completely spiking right down. He has one pitch black eye and the right eye being dark blue. Brent is wearing very worn out and very dark blue jeans with a black long sleeve shirt that had a red eyed pair of eyes on it.

"SARA BASS YOUR BOTH OKAY" my mother yells out as she rushes to them along with Becca , as well as Brent and Blood trailing behind. They started to hugged. I don't know what to say, I mean I thought I would never see them again. Then almost at once, my father caught me in his sights with shock and confusion in every inch of his face. He tapes my mother that was in a group hug with Rebecca and Sara. She looks up and the world just vanishes, she was in shock along with my father but after a moment she smile as tears went down her face, my father smiled as well.

"Blossom" my father says with happiness, I felt wetness on my own face and realized I was crying as well. Next thing I know I was hugged by my parents, I smiled and started to laugh. I could hear Brick chuckle, I saw Berserk ,with her man on her side, give me a smile. I'm so happy but…..I wonder what they'll say about Buttercup not being here.

**Bubbles POV**

"I cant believe it" Zeck says with shock. I am so happy we all get our parents back, I just wish Buttercup was here to see this.

"nobody cant believe it , I guess" Brent says with sleepiness, then he turns towards my parents. "where's our girl"

"what do you mean by that" Rebecca says with confusion towards Brent not getting it yet then her face fills with shock as she looks at me and Blossom. "where is my daughter"

"her mate toke her some where" Berserk says as she chuckles, BC parents eyes grow bigger.

"what the hell do you mean by that " Rebecca yells towards all of us. I hug Boomer more, while Blossom lets go of her parent , trying to see what was happening. Every one is now glued on the parents that don't have no clue that we all are mated.

"Becca turns out our girls have their lovers already" Sara says while Bass mumbles. Sara smiles towards Blossoms parents and Buttercups Parents. This is not good. Becca, Blood, and Ginger looked angry and shocked. "is something wrong"

"you know that might of not been a good idea of telling them that, right now" Blossom says, trying to figure out a way to tell them. My parents already know so I'm good.

"how they hell could they already be mated" Blood says, being the Dad he is.

"you all are to fucking young for this" Becca says with angry . Brent was trying to calm her down with both of his hands on her shoulders.

"how could this happen so fast, you force you into this Blossom" Ginger says to Blossom as she holds her shoulders. Blossoms smiles and takes her mother hands off and walk towards Brick, that wasn't that far away. She blushes as she hugs Brick around the neck, still being hurt from the battle.

"Brick is my mate, mother" Blossom says while Brick hugs Blossom around her waist. "Buttercup is as well as mated to Bricks Brother"

"wait, you don't mean the vampire boys that were babies when we last saw them" Blood asks with shock then frowns towards Brick.

"that makes Butch my kids mate" Brent says still trying to calm Becca down.

"you mean that monster is mated to my child" Becca says with angry, hey Butch is not a monster, just has a temper.

"my brother is no monster" Brick says while Boomer glares at Becca. This doesn't look good.

"oh really" Becca says with angry, she is not nice when she wakes up, reminds me of Buttercup.

"Becca, remember that lesson I taught you " Brent says calm, always calm. "never judge someone with out at least getting to know them"

"please don't judge Butch, he really isn't a monster" I say to Becca, to me Butch is no monster just very perverted to Buttercup.

"fine then I wont judge him …for now that is" Becca says with a grunt " but why isn't my Buttercup here"

"I blame Mojo for that one" Berserk says still by her lover.

"what do you mean by Mojo" Ginger asks

"yeah it really is all Mojos fault for all of us being here" Brute says as she plays with her lovers hair.

"again what dose this got to do with Mojo" Blood says

"I hope he isn't breathing" Brat says while cleaning herself off.

"please just answer why Mojo, our good buddy, was apart of this" Brent says calm as ever.

"you were friends with that ass" Brute says, trying to figure out why.

"wait a minute, who do you think did this" Brick asks while eyeing Blossoms and Buttercups parents.

"well the master mind behind it from the beginning" Dad says with a frown.

"always pulling the strings behind a mask" Mom say with a frown and a shiver.

"hiding his trial with other innocence people or dangerous people" Blood says angry.

"being an ass, tricking us and bringing corpses to our front door" Becca says with a glare towards some one in our group. "trying to pull our strings as well, Ass"

"who is the fuck really did this" Berserk asks smirking.

"wait you wolfs don't know" Boomers says towards the wolfs

"we only followed Mojo, that's all" Rex says

"Sorry, he was the only guy that gave us orders" Tax says

"then who the hell pulled the strings" Brick says with angry, wanting to know, every one dose.

"is it someone we know" Blossom says

"yep, you all know who it is" Blood says

"so is this person, right by us" Boomer ask

"yeah, pretty much" Ginger says as she smiles towards Blossom.

"just tell them already, damn" Becca says with angry at her family.

"you ruin all the fun Rebecca" Blood says with a frown.

"yeah I know just tell them" Becca says while holding Brent's hand.

"I cant believe all of you are making a game out of this" Berserk says

"well it was that person" Brent says as he points to the accused person. It cant be, how did this happen.

"you finally figured it out, well guess the funs over with then"

**Buttercups POV**

I felt some thing slimy on my cheek, trying to wake me up. I groan, not wanting to move, I'm still so fucking cold. Damn that attack. I don't feel so sore anymore, why the fuck is that. I open my eyes to be face with the still Demonic Butch, that was above my licking my cheek. He starts wining again, wanting me to wake up. I'm going to get you for this later Butch. I smile towards him, he stops licking me and smiles that insanity smile of him.

"hey Butch" I say with a smile still very cold. Butch gives me a small lick to my lips, I grow red like I always do. I love this demonic idiot to much.

Then at once, he pulls the nice warm covers off of me, now its my turn to wine. I wined at Butch, he grins and lefts up my shirt looking at my stomach, the claw marks were almost gone, what the hell. Butch bites his own wrist, letting the blood drop over my stomach, it felt so much better. He can heel me with his blood. Maybe that's how my injuries always disappeared when I woke up, wait that means he's been doing that in my damn sleep. He moves the covers completely out of the way and lays next to me holding me around my waist. Then grabs them again, pulling them over both of us, much better. I felt some thing on my exposed stomach still.

"B-Butch, stop that" I say with a giggle. He is going in circles on my stomach, moving the blood that was still on me around. Butch then moves his other free hand up my shirt, I blush redder. He starts messing with my Bra. "Butch"

He wines again, an starts kissing my neck then sucking. Still a pervert even in Demon mode. He nibbles on my neck then licks a few more times, finally biting my neck. It doesn't hurt actually, he starts sucking my blood. Still playing with my bra by lifting down. I start to mess with his hand that had stop going in circles on my stomach and just held my stomach. He pulls his many sharp teeth our of my neck and licks the bite mark.

I really love this demonic idiot. I slowly but nicely fall back into a good sleep. I wander how that others are doing though. I hope I'm not missing anything.

* * *

**It may be short but at least I updated, tell me if it at all confusing. Summer vacation is so much fun, I wander how the rest is going to be like. I will also try to update my stories more, just cant find a good time to get on with out my sisters being on. They never go swimming with me anymore, always computer then sleep, and lastly junk food. I just go either by myself or with my aunt.**

**Well hope you like this one, and hope you have a great 4th of July cause I will be drinking tons of pop and swimming all day long.**

**SEE YA**


	35. Secrets

Blossoms POV

"you finally figured it out, well guess the funs over with then" says the man who just arrived and was hiding behind some tree. I seen him some where before but where. "isn't that right Him"

"finally shown your self , haven't you " Him says with amusement. Amusement for what, how dose he known this person. The person comes out from behind the tree. She looks almost like my father. She had gray eyes with short blood red hair, went above her shoulders, with bangs as well. She as well looked in her 20s. "you always did arrive late my dear"

"I wanted a little fun, you always got to play, I wanted a turn" she says as she walks towards Him, giving him a kiss. That's just revolting. I felt Brick giving off waves of heat, I turn to look at him to see nothing but anger an his eyes were on his father. What's going on.

"father, who is she" Boomer growled towards them. I never seen this much anger in either of them before, it scares me a little.

"I'm Beth, sweet boy, as well as your new mommy" Beth says while smiling towards Brick and Boomer. They just replied with a glare and growl towards her. She turns to my father and smiles. "hello brother, haven't seen you in years"

"I always did hate you sister" my dad says towards her, glaring at them. "now what did you do to Mojo"

"I only played with him a bit, you know getting his trust an talking him into reviving Dark" Beth says while smirking towards my parents. "it was to easy"

"I can not believe you lied to Mojo and your own sons , Him" my Mother says with sadness and anger.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT" Brick scream out in rage, I cant believe this whole time it was Him.

"Brick, please calm down" I say to Brick, while wrapping my arms around his waist. He didn't push me away, he just held onto me but never did look away from Him and Beth. "Dad, Mom what are you all saying"

" Him was the one always pulling the strings and always trying to rule over the world" Mother says with no emotion in her voice.

"but he couldn't be ruler with us in the way of his plans" Dad says with anger still. "so he thought having children would confuse us and Him would be able to get trust from every one , he knew we were soon planning a baby our selves"

"he wanted to bring destruction to our lives, and have the strongest children as well" mother says. " he paid Dark to cause destruction and bring us down any way he could"

"that ass hole didn't care what would become of our children, he didn't have a fucking clue that his sons would fall for them either" Becca says with anger. "all he cared about was power and more power"

"when we were all out of sight, Him was able to rule and made all bow before him with no doubt" Brent says trying to keep Becca at bay.

"and he made sure to label Mojo as the villain and fucking lie to you boys that you were brothers" Becca says with anger, trying to get to Him and Beth.

"what do you mean by that" Boomer says with shock at Becca words. He glares towards Him and Beth.

"that you boy are only half brothers" Him says with a chuckle. "you all have different mothers"

"I would prefer a different father as well" Brick growls at Him. I really cant believe this is happening.

"I don't get this at all" Brat says out of no where, that's Brat for you. Brute hits her n the head.

"shut up, idiot" Brute says, with her lover being right beside her.

"that hurts Brick" Him says with a smirk. "I am and always will be your daddy"

"you are not my fucking father" Brick says with a very sharp glare towards Him. Beth giggles.

"he is so much like his mother and father as well" Beth says, receiving many glares from that. "its just so funny"

"shut the fuck up, bitch" Boomer says with a glare towards her, Bubbles is holding him by his neck, whispering good things to him.

"what did I tell you about talking like that around company" Him says with a smirk towards the blue one.

"don't fucking give my brother orders" Brick says with a glare.

"wow, he has his mothers taking charge attitude as well" Beth say with another giggle.

"didn't they already told you to shut the fuck up already bitch" Berserk says glaring at Beth with a smirk. Beth glares at her.

"I wouldn't start a fight with me" Beth says with a glare towards Berserk.

"why not, it's a free world" Berserk says with a smirk. Always getting into fights, I don't know who would win though. Wait a minute , why hasn't Him attack us yet, well he dose have to go up against Bubbles parents, Buttercups parents and my parents. He as well has to go up against Brick and Boomer. He would really be out numbered, but why start right now though, why tell his secrets now. Oh my, its because Butch isn't here. He knows that he will lose against all three of them.

"your really a coward" I say to Him, Brick, finally, looks down on me with shock. Him glares at me, making Brick glare to Him again.

"why is that Blossom" Him say glaring at me. I smirk, which I really should work on my smirk.

"because you told all of your dirty secrets right now, knowing Butch wouldn't be here" I say, Him looked shocked and angry at me. "you know that when your up against all three of them, you would lose"

"you are a fucking coward" Berserk says with a smirk.

"wow she really is smart" Beth says with a smirk. "I wish you were my child"

"well she isn't so stay away from her" Brick says with a growl.

"well looks as if I should be going now" Him says with a glare towards all of us. "go up against me and I will not go easy on any of you"

"we wont go easy on you either" Brick says with angry. "Him"

"try to stay hidden for a while" Boomer says with a smirk towards Him. "because Butch will want your head on a stick"

"Bye Bye" Beth says with a smiles at us except Berserk. Then Him vanished along with Beth. I kept my hold on Brick, trying to make him better.

"Brick it was no where near your fault" I say to him. As everyone try to figure out what just happen. "its Him"

"she right Brick" Boomer says to his brother. "we should really be more focus on finding Butch"

"lets get a hotel first though, I really need to clean up" Brat says.

"I wonder what Him will do now though" Brute says while ignoring Brat.

"well looks like we are a in this shit together" Berserk says while smirking towards all of us. "I guess the Bethy bitch has it in for me"

"I'm sorry little girl, I have not a clue who you all are" Mother says, looking at Berserk.

"my names Brat" Brat says while then pointing to Rex. "this is Rex"

"names Brute" Brute says with a smirk.

"Tax" he says while smiling at my mother.

"Zeck" he says while holding Berserk still.

"my name is Berserk" she says with her eyes almost closed.

"alright now that's out of the way, lets find my kid" Becca says with Brent still holding her.

"where could those two be though" Bubbles says with still holding Boomer.

"we can follow their sent" Zeck says with a smile.

"well what are you waiting for" Becca says with a smile. Her smile creeps me out for some odd reason. " lets get the fuck moving"

"wait a minute Becca" Brent says. "we need to get every one some rest first"

"who the hell needs rest" Becca says to us all, glaring. None of us do anything. "though so"

"wait a minute" Brick says still holding me. " maybe me and Boomer should find Butch and Buttercup, while every one else rests"

"that's a great idea" Blood says while holding my mother.

"that's not a fucking great idea" Becca says while glaring at my dad.

"it really is Becca" mother says with a smile towards her. "look, we all need to get our strengths back"

"damn it" Becca says while pouting. She's so much like Buttercup, its scary. " I hate it when you fucking right"

"we all think it's a curse" dad says while my mother kisses his lips.

"well wolfs" Boomers says "lead the way to both of them"

"be careful" I say

* * *

Hope you like it, sorry its too short.

Well explain it more in the next chapter.

SEE YA


	36. So Cute

**Buttercups POV **(a few hours later)

"what the" I say in a hush whisper, looking down to find Butch hugging me around my waist with his head on my chest. That's why I felt something heavy on me, I should start getting use to his cuddling. Damn I feel really well rested, I doubt I can go back to sleep. Maybe I can get away from Butch to see where the fuck we are at. I have no damn clue where we are. I just hope my sisters and everyone else are doing okay. Now what should I do about my demon gone insane mate that looks to cute right now. If I move he'll wine again, then I have no way of escaping.

Wait a minute I feel something around my thigh, it better not be what I think it is. Yep that's his tail that I still think is cute. I felt Butch's tail start to squeeze a little causing me to blush, fuck. Perverted demon, what the hell are you dreaming about. I hear a soft mumble coming from my mates lips He tightens his grip on me, rubbing his face on my chest. Shit he is right above my boobs. Butch starts to smile and I feel my ass being squeeze. that's it.

"**BUTCH" **I scream, he starts to smirk. Oh crap. Opening his mouth he starts licking my chest. I blush much more red, I felt him moving up, going towards my neck. He starts to kiss it while his hand was still on my ass as well as his tail around my thigh. Butch's tail leaves my thigh alone to go up this stupid maids outfit (I forgot to add to the chapters that Buttercup and Blossom are still wearing the outfits in chapter 20). I didn't have no time to change, oh no I'm sounding like Bubbles. I tried to get Butch away , blushing a lot, knowing it wont work. Come on just because I told my true feeling to Butch doesn't mean I can allow him to be have his way. I wouldn't be Buttercup if I did.

"Buttercup" Butch wined with a very wide grin, kissing my lips. Wait a minute is this pervert back to himself. Then why the hell is his tail wrapping around higher up my thigh. Butch starts to lick my neck then go towards my chin then finally on my lips, slipping in. another tongue war is on, an I really like it. I felt a squeeze on my ass again, knowing that Butch likes my ass to much. His other hand was up my top, such a pervert.

"Butch " I tried to say but his lips and tongue wouldn't leave my mouth alone. Damn it why is he so active right now. I felt him release my mouth, staring into my eyes.

"I'm so happy your safe Buttercup" Butch says with a very big smile, I give him one back.

"thanks to your big temper actually" I say, smiling still. Butch gives me a confused look. "when you lost it, you saved everyone "

"so I kicked the monkey wolf mans ass then didn't I" Butch says finally getting it. I giggled.

"yep but after words you almost had to fight your brothers" I told him, he look very worried now. "don't worry though Butch, I stopped you before you three morons did anything stupid"

"so I saved everyone with my inner demon" Butch asked while wrapping his arms tightly around my waist.

"I didn't see the whole fight because I was knocked out but caught the last few seconds though" I say with a small frown. "I fucking miss all the good parts"

"but you loved the aftermath though" Butch says smirking like he always dose.

"w-what do you mean" I stutter at him as his smirk grows bigger.

"you thought I looked very sexy and lets not forget cute when i went demon crazy" Butch says, tightening his grip on my thigh, damn that cute tail.

"how the hell do you know that" I say, still frowning and blushing.

"you been thinking it this whole time you were awake" Butch says while smirking still.

"well how about you fucking wining for me this whole time" I say, getting back at him, even though I think its cute how he wines.

"I do not fucking wine" Butch says giving me a frown with a little blush on his cheeks.

" yes you did, and you haven't stopped " I say with a smirk.

"I don't fucking wine" Butch says, getting more red.

"yes you did, and it was fucking adorable" I say trying to piss him off. Well its getting him to blush though, that's fucking awesome and hot.

'I am not cute" Butch says while narrowing his eyes at me, still blushing.

"I didn't say you were cute, I said your adorable" I say still smirking.

"they both mean the same thing, damn it" Butch says while still blushing.

"still adorable" I say with a smirk and giggle.

"shut up" he says with his cheeks all red and frowning. He was looking the other way, not looking at me in the eye.

"you do realize that you just basically agreed with me, right" I say smiling this time.

"shut up" Butch says again , still frowning.

"you know what your doing right now is very adorable too" I say smiling again.

" shut up" Butch says

"still very adorable" I say

"shut up"

"so cute"

"Shut up"

"such a cutie"

"shut up"

"cute"

"shut up"

"adorable"

"shut up"

"so adorably cute"

"shut the hell up" Butch says, red in the face. I frown.

"damn it Butch I've been trying to get you to shut me up" I say, feeling my cheeks get warm. Butch finally looks at me with very big smile , still very red.

"then all you had to do was ask, ButterBabe" Butch says while coming closer to my lips. Smirking, he licks my lips then starts sucking on my bottom lip, having his tongue licking it as while. I blush badly.

"**DAMN IT BUTCH WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU" **I hear a very angry Brick scream out right outside. Butch stops what he's doing to look towards the door.

"Brick" Butch says with a confused expression. Butch looks towards me and then gets up taking some of the blankets with him, I pull them back to me. I'm still cold. "stay here"

"why" I say wanting to cuddle with Butch again, I'm chilly.

"your still healing and resting" he says while out the door. Maybe now I can actually look at the picture, I get up wrapping the blankets around me, then sit back down to crawl and reach over to the picture. I grab it to have my jaw hit the floor. Its Butch and his brother, when they were about 5 year olds. But there was someone else there, that looked just like my mate.

She had very dark green eyes and spiked down black hair that was every where. She was on the floor with Butch on her left, Brick was in her lap, and Boomer on her right. Butch and Boomer were holding onto her shirt sleeves. Boomer was smiling while Butch was smirking, and Brick was holding his hat on his head as the women tried to take it off, Brick looked like he was pouting. The women was laughing with one eye open. Maybe this is their mother but she looked so much like Butch more then the other boys.

'**WHAT THE FUCK" **I hear Butch scream.

Damn it, I really did miss out on something, and its sounds like its is going to be very fun.

* * *

_Finally able to update, yes. I'm so tired of my sisters always on the computer, making it very messed up. Well I might get a laptop or something to be able to update more often. _

_I had such a bad fucking week. I lost something of mine. Someone from my school stool my MP3 player. So I'm been really angry this past week but I've calm down though , but still miss my baby (MP3 player). I hope you can wait for the next time I can update Bloody Love's. _

_SEE YA_


	37. Happy again

Buttercup's POV

I jump right out of bed, bringing the covers with me. I'm still a little chilly. I hear Butch, Brick, and even Boomer talking, well its more like yelling. I will not lay down when I have no idea what's going on. I finally find them all in some sort of living room, its isn't very big but good enough. Oh look the wolfs are here.

"Butch calm down" Boomer says. Damn, I really must of miss something again. I walked out towards Butch, they were all standing around Butch, except the wolfs. I latched onto Butch's arm. He turns towards me, frowning at me. "Buttercup, you look rested"

"i really didn't have a chose in that" I say, avoiding the angry glare Butch was giving me.

"I told you to stay in bed" Butch says while kissing my cheek. I frown.

"I have a right to know what's going on too" I say to him. "so, fucking tell me what's going on"

"My damn pussy of a father lied to every one" Butch says angrily, clenching his fists together.

"what" I say confused. My mate looks so pissed off...again.

"well its a very ugly story" Brick says with as much anger as Butch.

10 minutes later

"what the fuck dose Him mean by half brothers" I ask angry. I hate that Him, who the fuck is Beth. I heard about her picking a fight with Berserk, damn it I missed everything.

"i guess, we all have different mothers but the same father" Boomer says, next to Brick on the couch. I'm on Butch's lap on the chair as well. I think demon Butch is coming back, they keep speaking about what Him had done. The wolfs are standing a little further away, talking to the witches. So damn disgusting.

"I haven't look into yet, but I'm planing to" Brick says, still pissed off.

"I don't give a fuck about our so called mothers, right now I want to fucking destroy Him" Butch says as he tightens his arms that are around me.

"Butch, calm your ass down" Brick says, glaring towards Butch. "Him knows that he would be no match against all three of us"

"that's another reason to look for That lying gay asshole, to teach him a lesson" I say, I would love to see Him get what he deserve.

"we cant, don't forget that we have a group of injured friends" Boomer says towards me. Fuck, I forgot about them.

"about that, the girls want us to come back" Rex says, finally getting of the damn phone.

"we're not going back" Brick says while smirking, "go get them and bring them here"

"this place is to small for that Brick" Boomer says nerves, "this place wasn't build for that"

"look, it will have to do because right now we have no choice " Brick says to Boomer with a sigh. "Him has control still, meaning we shouldn't be at no damn hotel"

"so what if Him still rules" Tax says confused. How the hell do the Witches love this morons, well I love a perverted moron so I shouldn't be talking. But still its not that hard to understand what Brick meant.

"Him is ruler, meaning we have no more money idiots" Brick says with anger. "it also means Him can find them easier"

"alright then we'll be right back" Zack says, running out the door with the other too. For a good 10 minutes, none of us talked at all, and it was getting on my nerves. Then finally Boomer spoke out.

"so Butch, have you told Buttercup what this place is" Boomer says with a smile.

"i kind of figured out that you boys lived here " I say looking at my mate. "i saw that picture in the room where you trapped me"

"i didn't trap you, I was trying to heal you back up" Butch mumbles through his mouth into my ear. Then he nibbles on it, Pervert. The boys are starting to get out of their angry moods now.

"we used to spend our summers here, and holidays" Boomer says with a smile. Already had a feeling they some what lived here before.

"that pic of you boys in the room was with your so called mother right" I say then Butch nuzzled my neck.

"yep sexy-cup" Butch says, damn that pervert. First he's all pissed off now he's perverted. Not more damn pet names. "that was one of our mothers I guess"

"she toke care of all three of us" Boomer says while smirking. I felt my cheeks get red again. "Butch don't get too comfy with Buttercup, her parents want to see her"

"i cant wait to see them" I told Boomer. I couldn't wait to see them, I hope they have any bad feelings about Butch. Just seconds ago, they were all in a pissed off mood, now its all okay. I'm glad.

"oh thats right Butch" Brick says, smirking. Oh no, now they are all out of their pissed off moods now. Butch looks to him. "Buttercups parents cant wait to meet you"

"what dose that fucking mean Brick" Butch says, glaring towards his brother.

"well BC mother wasn't to happy about you taking her daughter away" Boomer says, smiling.

"what the fuck dose that mean" I ask the boys. How that hell did Butch anger my parents with out really meeting them.

"don't worry about that right now" Brick says while smirking. "meeting the parents wont be so bad"

"it is when its Buttercup's parents" Boomers says

"are you saying something about my Butterbabe, dear Brother" Butch says glaring at Boomer. Boomer laughs nervously.

"i think he is, Butch" Brick says smirking. Boomer looks at Brick with a fearful look.

"Brick, shut up" Boomer says then looks at Butch. "I'm just saying that Buttercup has a big temper so did her mother"

" are you insulting me, Boomer" I ask him, smirking at him. I love scaring him, he acts almost like Bubbles but a little braver then her.

"why would you say that Buttercup" Boomer says while Butch looks as though he wants to get up. "do you want me to die"

"i wouldn't kill you bro" Butch says finally getting up, then put me back on the chair. "only if you take it back"

"why should he, its true" Brick says smirking. Butch looks so mad but not really. They look like they're playing, I think its a good thing.

"do you wont to die as well Brick" Butch says with a psychotic grin.

"you wont win that fight Bro" Brick says with a smirk. They really are having fun, I'm glad they are finally loosing up.

"Butch can take you on, red-head" I say, getting into it. Butch chuckles.

"thanks babe" Butch says winking at me.

"I think Brick will win" Boomer says, trying to not get into the fight happening right now.

"I haven't forgotten about you either little Bro" Butch says smirking towards Boomer. I could tell from the crazy smiles on their faces that they were really happy. They are acting like brothers again. Well they never stopped but its been a while.

But I wonder …...who would win this fight. Boomer doesn't want any part in it but I don't think his brothers will leave him out of it. This is going to be fun.

* * *

Please don't kill me, I'm so fucking sorry for not updating. I was so caught up int my own world that I forgot about updating. I will try to update as much as I can.

SEE YA


	38. Parents

**Bubbles POV**

"i liked it so much better at the hotel" Brat says while frowning. My parents haven't stopped asking about my life so far and the professor. Oh wait, I haven't seen him since forever, I wonder how he is.

"shut up Brat" Brute says walking towards the house the wolf lend us to. The witches are all over the wolfs while both Bloss and me are dealing with our parents asking a ton of question. Buttercups parents are as well asking question. The house was some what small I guess. I walk into the living room to find my mate being strangled by Butch and Brick laughing on the floor. Buttercup was cheering Butch on while standing on the chair.

"what's going on" Blossom says walking towards Brick, Butch let go of Boomer.

"Bubbles" Boomer says wrapping his arm around my waist. "I'm so happy your here"

"would you mind telling me what's going on" Blossom asked Brick, he smirks at her.

"technically Butch started it" Brick says smirking.

"Buttercup" Becca says, running towards her along with Brent. Looks like they wont let go of Buttercup anytime soon. Butch looked a little angry he cant hold onto Buttercup at all.

"damn we missed the fight didn't we" Berserk says smirking.

"nothing much, except Butch trying to kill me again" Boomer wined holding me tighter. Butch chuckled at that, Blossom rolled her eyes.

"isn't that normal" Brute says

"well now that we're all together, lets talk about the plan for the trouble we're in" Blossom says while Brick put his arm around her.

"right now the plan is to rest and relax for two days until we search for Him" Brick says while kissing Bloss cheek. I guess that makes sense, every one still injured from the battle with Mojo.

"i would rather have an attack plan now than later" Blossom says frowning, she always wants to plan ahead and never relax.

"Blossom sweetie, I think Brick is right about us taking a little break from this" mom says with a smile.

"besides it gives us time to spend with our girls" Ginger says looking at Blossom.

"and to get to know more about you boys as well" dad saying eying Boomer who is still holding me. Becca looks towards Butch and glares.

"your the damn monster" Becca says while letting go of Buttercup. A fights about to begin.

"Becca" Brent says while holding her shoulders.

"don't call me a monster, bitch" Butch says to her glaring. Buttercup walks to wards Butch.

"Don't call my mate a monster mom" Buttercup says then smacks Butch on the head. "and Butch don't start a damn fight with my mom"

"Butter-babe she started it though" Butch says wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I'll fucking finish it, now let go of my girl" Becca says while Butch glares at her.

"she's my mate so I can touch her all I want" Butch says while kissing Buttercups neck. She started to blush. Maybe Butch and Becca being in the same room wasn't such a good idea.

"looks like we got another fight going to happen" Berserk says while smirking.

"'you fucking little dick" Becca yells at Butch, trying to get to him until Brent kissed her, calming her down. That works on Buttercup as well.

"oh that's gross" Buttercup says while looking away from her parents. At least Butch and Becca wont try to kill each other for a little bit.

"damn it, the fight is over" Berserk says while leaning on her wolf.

"why do you like fights so much" I say to her.

"who doesn't like a good damn fight now and then" Brute says.

"I don't like fights though" I say while Brute rolls her eyes.

"of course you don't" Berserk says

"I don't like fighting either" Blossom says, then turns towards Berserk. "fighting never solves problems, just causes more later"

"fighting solves what's needed to be done right now rather then later" Berserk answers back to her. "fighting also provides fucking entertainment"

"fighting isn't always the answer" mom says with a smile towards Blossom and me.

"Butch stop that" Buttercup says with a blush towards Butch as he kisses her neck.

"why, you seem to enjoy it though" Butch says. How can he be related to his brothers, Boomer isn't that perverted, he so sweet.

"Butch please stop being a perverted ass in front of the girls parents" Brick says to Butch, while Blossom nods her head. Buttercups parents are to busy with each other to notice Butch being a pervert.

"like that will happen" Boomer mumbles, still hugging me. He starts to nuzzle his cheek against my waist, it tickles. "your so cute"

"Boomie, stop it" I giggled, I felt my father glare towards us. Oh no.

"would you kindly re-frame from touching my little girl" dad asks Boomer. I frown, I'm not little anymore.

"s-sorry" Boomer says while letting go of my waist. I guess I have to get used to this.

"Bass, would you come with me for a little sec" mom asks my dad, they walk outside. Boomer puts his arms around me again, I really love his cuddle side.

"Hey fucking dick let go of my daughter" Becca says, finally noticing Butch making out with Buttercups neck. Butch glares at her.

"go to hell bitch" Butch says to her, tightening his hold on Buttercup.

**"REBECCA"** my mother screams out, walking in and dragging Buttercups parents out as well as Blossoms parents. Brick then kissed Blossom, and Boomer pulls me closer. Butch drags Buttercup to the couch and onto his lap.

"would you fucking stop calling my mom a bitch" Buttercup says while Butch licks her neck.

"she keeps trying to take you away though" Butch complains to Buttercup.

**Buttercup's POV**

Damn possessive pervert

"it would help if you didn't touch Buttercup when her parents are around" Brick says to my mate. Butch starts to nibble on my neck.

"hell no" Butch says still nibbling on my neck.

"i mean Becca dose have the same attitude as her daughter" Brute says looking towards me.

"shut the fuck up witch" I tell Brute while Butch finds his way around my neck with his tongue.

"it looks like Butch is making his way on shutting you up" Brute says to me, I glare and blush. Knowing the Butch is going to do that sooner or later.

"Butch please control your self" Brick says with a heavy sign. "their parents are right outside"

"like that will stop him" I mumble as Butch starts to give me a hickey.

"Butch is just being himself" Bubbles says with Boomer nuzzling her cheek with his.

"being a very big pervert that is" Brick says while cuddling with Blossom next to Butch and me. Blossom keeps looking out towards the doors our parents went through.

"I wonder what they're talking about out there" Blossom says looking out for the door.

"I bet its about you three boy" Berserk says while looking my mate the most. "look at it this way, their little girls are now grown up and mated to their enemy's sons, it will take them some time to get use to it"

"I'm sure they'll realize we love the boys a lot" Bubbles says with a smile.

"we just have to force it into their heads" I says with Butch giving me a 2nd hickey.

"did you just admit you have feelings for Butch" Blossom says with a grin. What I'm not always stubborn, and besides it isn't a surprise that I love Butch.

"what's so surprising about it" I say to her. She grins more.

"its just you always hide your feelings and its never easy to get you to admit to it" Blossom says to me.

"and its all for Butch" Bubbles says to me giggling. "its so cute"

**"I'M NOT FUCKING CUTE"** I scream at her, she cuddles towards Boomer more. I hate to be called cute by my sisters, I don't know why.

"your not cute, your my sexy goddess" Butch says finishing the 2nd hickey. He kisses my cheek a few times.

"..." I said nothing, Butch smirk at that. I hate it but love it when he dose stuff like that. He gives me a short but deep kiss on my lips, leaving me to want more. Damn it he turn me into a pervert like him.

"hello kids" Bubs mom says walking in, Boomer lets go of my sister when Bass looked his way. " now Boomer there's no need to let go my little angel, just make sure not to get to carried away, the same for the rest of you boys"

"what's going on" Blossom says.

"it'll take some time for us to trust your mates girls" Blood says looking at Brick. "but we'll try our best to not kill or try to seperate you boys away from our girls"

"thanks you sir" Brick says with a nod towards Blood.

"don't get to fucking comfortable in front of us though" mom says towards Butch, blankly staring at him. He returns that stare, putting his head on my shoulder. Well now that our parents will try to get along wit our mates, all we have to do is get Him. Of course I hope my mate wont go demon again.

This is going to be a fucking roller coaster.

* * *

Finally I was able to update this story again, I'm planing on updating again in another few days. I hope I can but I'll try. Sorry again for not updating but be happy my monthly started or I wouldn't have finished. If its a little bit confusing or random, sorry its suppose to be.

Hope I'll get another chapter done soon.

**SEE YA**


	39. Morning

_3 hours later_

**Buttercup's POV**

"Butch" I say to my mate as he tries to sneak his hand down to my ass. My mother looks away for three minutes and that's when he charges. Perverted demon. Butch is trying so hard to not get caught until Brick, who is right beside us with Blossom, hit him in the back of the head.

"at least wait until your alone with her, Butch" Brick whispered to my mate. Brick is trying to stay on all of our parents good side.

"don't say that kind of shit to my pervert" I whisper to Brick, saying that to Butch will mean he will do something perverted to me later alone. I know in the end I will somehow love it.

"but you'll love every minute of it" Butch whispers into my ear, sending shivers up and down my back. My mother snaps her head towards us glaring and then looks back at dad.

"s-shut up" I say to to him, blushing.

"alright, I don't know or care if any of you know that its 12am and I would love some fucking sleep" Berserk says sitting next to her wolf.

"I totally need my beauty sleep" Brat says while looking at her nails. I roll my eyes at her ways, I should be use to it by now.

"so how many rooms are there" Bubs mom says.

"my brothers and I all have our own rooms and there is one extra" Brick says, meaning there are 4 rooms and I don't think Butch would allow me to sleep away from him.

"I refuse to be separated from my mate" Butch says while holding me closer to his chest.

"like fucking hell-" my mother was saying until she was interrupted by my dad.

"Becca, our daughter has the right to sleep with her mate, I bet they have already slept in the same bed" dad says while hugging my mother. He's right about that and I did get used to sleeping with Butch.

"then I guess we'll take the living room" Berserk says while smirking towards her wolf.

"we'll take the last room" Bubs mom says then turns towards Blood and Ginger. "is that okay"

"i know I wont be able to sleep, being seal inside a mirror tends to do that to you" Blood says while Ginger smiles and nods.

"I'm with you on that so all the kids go the fuck to bed" mom says then stare Butch down. "If I hear one noise that isn't the sounds of peaceful sleeping, so help me I will fucking cut it off"

"mom, I wont be fucking allowing this pervert to get to far" I say, Butch smirked. I hope I can hold him off. Bubbles stands up along with Boomer.

"well goodnight" Bubbles says giving her parents hugs then walking away with Boomer towards his room.

"come on Butter-babe" Butch says dragging me away, I stopped him enough to give my parents a hug goodnight. Butch shut the door to his room. I backed away from him, Butch smirks. "now lets have some quiet fun sexy"

"now Butch my parents can hear anything that you try to do" I say walking away, Butch smirks and grabs my waist. He somehow got me onto the bed with him on top. I should of seen this coming. Butch decides to start on my neck, nibbling and licking all over. "Butch~"

"not to loud Babe" Butch says, kissing my lips. I could feel his tongue trying to find his way in, which didn't take long for him. I really hope nobody will come and check on us. I felt one of my mates hand going under my clothes to my ass. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me. Fuck it, I am turning into a pervert.

Butch started to lightly nibble on my bottom lip then licked it. I made sure I was very silent, trying to not moan which is something Butch likes to hear. I decide to nibble on his top lip and he returned it by stuffing his tongue into my mouth again. Butch was finding a way to take off my clothes until a loud bang on the door interrupted us.

"**BUTCH**, don't make me separate you two" Brick yells out through the door. I'm glad is wasn't my mother or I would never get any sleep.

**Bubbles POV**

"Boomie~" I giggled as Boomer left kisses all over my neck. I have my arms around Boomie's neck, while his arms are around my waist. He's been cuddling me none stop and its so cute. As of now, we're sitting up with me on his lap.

3 minutes went by when my mate left my neck alone to look at me and smile. I smile and kiss him on the lips. Boomie had his mouth open along with mine so our tongues danced with one another. I played with his hair, loving how soft and shiny it is. He's so gentle, and I love every minute of it. I felt me slowly being pushed onto the bed. I giggled when I decided to break our kiss to kiss his neck. Boomer went for my neck again to just lightly biting and not even drawing any blood, just leaving bite marks.

"that tickles" I say to my Boomie, still kissing his neck. I began to hear a certain parent yelling outside. Boomer stops and starts to laugh.

"you good for nothing dick" Becca says "get your hands off my daughter"

"**MAKE ME BITCH"** Butch yells out

"**YOU FUCKING DICK**" Becca yells out to Butch. "**OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR**"

**"FUCK OFF**" Butch screams out.

"**ALL OF YOU FUCKING SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP**" Buttercup yells out.

"our family" Boomer says to me, I giggle. I would never replace them.

_Morning_

**Blossom's POV**

I open my eyes to the red in Brick's room. I knew Brick wouldn't let go of my waist anytime soon. I looked at his red and black room. His room was a little messy and clean, I didn't mind though. I was so tired and Brick is so comfortable. I wonder how Buttercup did with Butch, keeping him away is not so easy for my sister.

a soft knock was heard.

"Blossom, Brick are you both awake" Bubbles says then Boomer is heard near her.

"Bubbly, Buttercup threaten to hit me with a car if I didn't leave her alone" Boomer wines to Bubbles.

"she always dose that, she'll wake up sooner or later" Bubbles says while giggling. Brick moves his head to my neck, nuzzling it with his nose. Brick's awake.

"have Butch wake her up" Brick mumbles enough for our blue siblings to hear.

"that might work" Boomer says softly walking away. I don't get it, if Buttercup hates mornings then shouldn't Butch.

"Butch would not let a chance pass up to mess with your sister" Brick says to me, I smiled and Bubbles came in the room.

"our parents made breakfast and Boomer's waking Butch up to wake Buttercup" Bubbles says then Boomer comes behind her.

"Brick, Butch almost ate my hand" Boomer says while holding his hand, I giggled at that, this is just not Boomer's morning. Its a good thing Buttercup's next to him. "then he spat it out and started to lick Buttercup"

"none of you are going to allow me to sleep anytime soon, are you" Brick says while getting up with me in his arms still.

"well the wolfs and witches might eat all of it" Boomer says while a loud scream is heard.

"**BUTCH, I'M NOT ALLOWING YOU TO GO ANY FURTHER**" Buttercup screamed out and sounds of foot steps are heard.

"**YOU DAMN DICK"** Becca screams out to the green couple.

"great, breaking up a fight in the morning is so what I wanted" Brick says while I followed his lead out of bed.

"at least every ones having fun" Bubbles says.

"is this what they call fun now" Boomer says while Brick walks like a zombie to his pervert brothers room.

_20 minutes later_

**Buttercup's POV**

"give me my mate" Butch demands out my mother. I'm between my parents and Butch couldn't get to me. I was blushing still from what happen earlier, Butch never went that low before. Butch pouted at me.

"i haven't seen my daughter since I gave birth to her, so fuck off" mom says while glaring at my mate. Butch glares at my mother.

"Butch, let Buttercup spend some time with her parents" Brick says, being the older brother he is. Butch pouts at me.

"Becca stop being so mean to Butch" dad says

"i have to teach him that if anything happen to my daughter, I wouldn't mind killing him" mom says with an evil grin. I felt some one playing with my hair behind me. I turn to find Butch there smirking. He found some way to touch me.

**Knock Knock Knock**

"who the hell is here" I say wondering, I have every one I know already here. Bubs mom opens the door, confused.

"who's there" Blossom asks when a certain purple hair girl walk in.

"**TIFFANY**" Bubbles screams running to her. I cant believe, I haven't seen Tiffany in a while. "I'm so glad your safe"

"yeah yeah, now let go of me" Tiffany says while Bubbles lets go of her. "I also brought a certain person that's been missing his little girls"

Then the Professor walks...with a broken arm and bandaged head. Who the fuck did that. I got up and joined my sisters in running to him. He smiled at us.

"I've missed my girls" Professor says while hugging us all.

"what happened" Blossom asked him.

"I sort of blew up my new lab, I had no clue where you girls went though" Professor says, well its not a surprise that he blew something up again. "this nice girl showed me the way"

"hello Ruffs" Tiffany says then looks at the new faces to her. "what the hell happen while you all were gone"

"fucking to much" I say then Butch took his chance on hugging my waist. I smiled.

"is Him there" Brick says with no emotion. Tiffany stares at him.

"yes, Him is there with his new wife" Tiffany says with disgusted.

"oh fuck no" Berserk says with angry. "that Bitch doesn't even deserve to be on fucking shit"

* * *

**hope you enjoy it and yes the Him beating will come soon. I will update this story again, I feel bad because I completely ignored this story. Just to warn you though I might be creating a new story, maybe a crossover.**

**SEE YA**


	40. Battle plans

**Bubbles POV**

"so what's in the boxes" I ask Tiffany as all of our parents decide to talk alone with the Professor. She has a 4 boxes with her, that she is pulling around by a string.

"i want Him and that slut of his out of my work place so I left" Tiff says walking to the first box. She opens it to reveal clothes. "i thought you all would like some clothes and since I'm a nice person, I would like to also sneak you into the Him's lair"

"there is no way into our old home with out Him knowing" Brick says with Blossom next to him holding his arm. Tiff grins, but doesn't get a chance to say anything when Brat screams.

"OMG, you got clean clothes, I knew I like this maid for a reason" Brat says when Berserk hits her head. "damn it, what did I do"

"she isn't our maid anymore but a friend" I say, that was sweet of Berserk to stick up for Tiffany. I smile towards Berserk. "that's sweet of you to stick up for Tiffany"

"actually I smack my sister for screaming so damn load and not allowing me to hear about a way to kill that damn slut" Berserk says with a smirk. Brat goes back to the clothes and I join her as well. Boomer is right next to Butch who is holding Buttercup.

"i was saying that I'm good at getting out and in unseen" Tiff says with a smile. "how do you all think I know about Him's new plans to kill all of you"

"that damn slut loving dick, he is planing to kill his own sons" Buttercup says glaring at no one really.

"so Him has a new plan now" Brick says

"yeah so you better kick his ass...or I have to find a new job" Tiff says with a smirk. "Him plans to separate you boys, killing you one by one"

"what is his plan for the rest of us" Blossom asks, walking over to join Brat and me finding some clothes.

"he actually plans to sell you girls to Ace and his gang" Tiff says shivering. No I don't want to live without Boomer.

"i thought they were dead" Buttercup says recalling what we did to those monsters.

"nope, Him allow them to heal" Tiff says while looking around the house. "so when you people planning to attack"

"why the hell do you what to know" Brick asks, he better not be thinking that Tiffany's a spy.

"that's how long I'm stuck here with every single one of you" Tiffany says looking more over to Brat and our parents. "especially when new people are involved, just to let you all know I can only bring in 9 with me"

"you fucking boys better not leave me out of this" Berserk says staring at Brick and glaring at Tiffany.

"I'm not involve in this little argument alright so don't give me the eye" Tiff says with a grin. I finally found a good outfit and my sisters ones as well. I smiled and walked over to them.

"i think we girls shouldn't be left behind" Blossom says as I hand her the outfit, she smiles and nods. I go to Buttercup who is still in Butch's arms, I show her the outfit. Butch smirks at it, Buttercup glares at me as Butch grabs it for her. I skip back to Boomer.

"i agree with Blossom, I don't want to be separated again" I say to Boomer with a smile, he pulls me in for a hug. I blush at this and hug back.

"don't worry, we will bring you girls along" Boomer says to me with a smile and Brick glares at him but signs.

"looks like its us, our girls, and the witches" Brick says while Blossom smiles at him.

"looks like Brick met his match" Berserk says while Brick glares at her.

"lets not start fighting again" I ask, wanting to have a good time with my family and Boomer.

"we're not fucking us if we don't start one" Buttercup says while trying to keep Butch's hands at bay. Looks like Buttercup's going to have a tough battle to win.

"well every one better get ready for tomorrow" Brick warns us while our parents and the Professor come back. I decide to get dressed into clean and comfortable clothing for once. I left the group to the room, while my sister follow, Butch pushed Buttercup into the room with us to get dress. I giggle at that.

"damn pervert" Buttercup says while blushing so she didn't look totally mad. "Bubbles why did you pick this damn outfit"

"well tomorrow I plan on picking out something special" I say to her with a smile, Blossom shakes her head.

"yeah we might lose the boys..." Blossom says with a frown, I see some tears in her eyes.

"Blossom, have faith in them" I say to her, putting my hand on her shoulder. "I'm worried too but I know they can do it"

"fuck Bloss, Him pretty much said it himself that he fears the boys teaming up against him" Buttercup says with a smirk, Blossom smiles but the tears are still there.

"I can still worry now cant I" Blossom says with a small smile.

"we'll be there with them" I say to her, looking her in the eye. "so we can make sure our boys don't do anything stupid"

"they will do something stupid" Buttercup says getting dress as we follow her lead. "right now, being alone with our parents"

"lets get done then" I say, not wanting to come back to a big fight.

**Blossom's POV**

We get dressed, I was wearing a simple red skirt and pink short sleeve blouse. Bubbles is in a white skirt with blue flowers on the bottom and a blue long sleeve shirt. Buttercup's wearing a black tank top with a green skull and dark green skirt that has black underneath. We finally get back to find that a fight has already started. Butch is arguing with Becca and being hold back by Tiffany. My parents are yelling at Brick and Brick is yelling back. Boomer is being shout at by the professor and Bubbles parents. Berserk is enjoying it and the rest of her group is eating all the food.

"how long were we gone" I ask my sisters. They both sign along with me. I started to laugh at them and my sisters join in.

"i hope we can have moments like this again soon" Bubbles says while going to Boomer. Buttercup starts helping Tiff hold back Butch. I go straight to my mate and my parents. I truly hope we can get along in the future though.

_6 hours later_

It toke a long while to get everything sorted out. My problem was my parents didn't want us girls to go with the boys to defect Him, and Brick was saying it was our decision. Bubbles had to deal with Boomer being blame for giving us permission to go. Butch was just piss off that Becca threaten to take Buttercup away from him if as so much he lets a single drop of her daughter's blood drop. Which toke so long to shut every one up but soon every one got tired.

Our parents knew we wouldn't allow the boys to go with out us, so they beg us to come back safe. I know we can defect Him, just have to follow Tiff's lead. I just hope nothing bad happens along the way. Right now we have all decide to go to bed, of course I can tell by the shouts of Buttercup that the greens wont be sleeping for a while. I swear that I hear weird noises coming from the blue's room, Boomer better not be doing anything to my little sister.

"Blossom" Brick calls out to me, I turn towards him. He grabs my waist and pulls me to him, cuddling me while laying down with me. I blush at they way he stares at me. "are you sure about coming with us"

"of course I am" I say, staring right back into his eyes. "i refuse to sit back and wait for something to happen"

"alright but please try to stay close to me or to your sisters" Brick says to me with a frown, not wanting to have me fighting alone. I smile and gave him a simple peck on the lips when he pulled me back for more. I could feel him smirk as he kisses me more and tries to deepen it. I allow him to do that and open my mouth to meet his tongue. I enjoy it more when Brick moves his hands all over my thighs and I didn't want it to end. Well it did...thanks to Tiff.

**"OH MY FUCKING GOD"** Tiffany screams through out the house, she had no choice but to camp out in the living room with the witches. She did protest but its just for one night. **"MY EYES MY EYES, THIER BURNING"**

**"DAMN IT"** Brute says while more noise comes from the living.

"**WHAT IDIOT FUCKS HER GUY WHEN OTHERS ARE IN THE ROOM"** Berserk says, **"DON'T EVENING FUCKING ANSWER THAT**"

**"MINUTES AGO ALL OF YOU WERE FUCKING OUT COLD"** Brute screams out. These walls are so thin, I never knew I would hate such thin walls. Brick started to laugh and I just stared at him.

"damn their a lot to handle" Brick says laughing then kissing my cheek. I smile and let out a little giggle finally getting why my mates laughing. Moments like these are something I cant get enough of even though its a lot of trouble. I hope every one comes out alive and we can have moments like these again.

"but its worth the trouble" I say as Brick pulls me back and hide in my neck, nibbling it a little. I wrap my arms around Brick and just hold him, hoping its not the last time. I know I shouldn't worry, but I cant help it. I am usually mothering over my sisters so I just cant help do it to my mate as well. "lets get some sleep before more noise starts up"

"which might happen in the morning as well" Brick says as he signs, I keep my grip on Brick and he keeps hiding in my neck.

_The next morning_

**Buttercup's POV**

Fuck...I hate fucking dreams like that. I was watching my sisters being torn apart and I was laughing at it. I would never fucking do that to my sisters, I really hate that dream. I heard some movement from outside the door. It looks like its time and I know for sure Butch has me in a death grip. Butch arms are wrapped around my waist and his legs are holding down my own so I couldn't really move. For who my mate is he sure dose love to cuddle, kind of odd/cute. I try to move my arms but it seems that wasn't going to work.

**Knock Knock Knock Knock**...against our door

"oh greens, its time to get the hell up" Tiff says then opens the door slowly. "oh thank god you are both clothed"

"what dose the mean" I say to her as she comes closer to me and shivers.

"you didn't see what I had to go through did ya" Tiff says with a hollow look, then looks at us. "so get your mate up and lets go"

"you fucking make it sound so easy" I say to her, moving around and my mate still doesn't even react to it.

"well lets try this then" Tiff says as she grabs my arms and slowly pull me. Just like that Butch woke up and pulled me back to him.

"Mine" Butch says with a glare towards Tiff. I try not to laugh at that, and roll my eyes. "what are yo doing in here anyway"

"well its almost time and your the only ones sleeping" Tiff says as Butch and me get up and follow her out the door. "oh and Bubbles has an outfit already picked out for you"

"fuck" I say in return, not evening going to look at my mates reaction to that. I find my whole family, eating and my blonde sister smiles at me. I know I have no choice in getting out of the outfit she pick out.

"finally you fuckers are up" Berserk says while sitting next to her sisters with a spell book. I glare at her and find out my dad saved a sit for us. My mother didn't look to happy about it or what I'm about to do.

"Buttercup I got a perfect outfit for you" Bubbles says sitting near her parents with Boomer trying to avoid eye contact with her dad. "and you as well Butch"

"what" Butch says while digging into the food and glaring at me as I laugh. "think its funny Butters"

"oh fuck yeah I do" I say to him, I felt him pinch my inner thigh. I felt my face light up in seconds. I glare at him, I'm glad my mother is busy chanting with the other parents.

"how about now" Butch says then starts eating and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Butch control yourself" Brick says while Blossom shakes her head. They should realize by now Butch is a mega pervert.

"now I don't think he can manger that" Boomer says and dodges some food that Butch thrown at him. "but its true"

"lets not start anything right now" Blossom says while looking at Tiffany. "so what's the plan"

"now that's the fun part" Tiff says while smirking.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoy my 40th chapter and I am so fucking sad to say that this story is coming to an end. There will be 2-3 more chapters until the end. I really don't want to end this but I have to and please look out for more updates.**_

_**I will end this story before I start school again, but will update the others.**_

_**SEE YA**_


	41. Played

**Buttercup's POV**

"damn Bubbles, you over did it" I say to my sister, and completely wow at my outfit. Bubbles smiles at me.

"thanks" Bubbles says. She is in a bright blue corset top with a dark blue mini jacket over it it. Blue gloves and black short shorts with blue flowers flowing over it. Knee length dark blue flat boots with black covering the bottom. She put her long blonde hair in a side pony tail, holding it is a blue ribbon. I never truly get how she puts these outfits together so fast.

"i cant believe it toke you so little time to put them all together" Blossom says examining her clothes. She has a red tub top with a black corset over her waist that has a pink ribbon attach to the back, sticking out. She had long black gloves on that reach above her elbows, that open up widely near her hands and pink lace running down both. Red skirt that has black lace on the bottom, and pink stockings. Black boots with red lace. She wears her hair in a braid with a black head band, and her engagement necklace.

"no damn skirt for once" I say, loving shorts. I was in a black long sleeve corset that ended right below my breast with green lace and the sleeves became my gloves. My stomach was covered in a dark green fishnet under-shirt and black short shorts that had rips here and there but green fishnets was underneath. The shorts attached, to the thigh length dark green boots, with bright lime green ribbon that became a bow on my legs outer sides. The boots has zipper and spikes on the tip of them. I have my hair down but a small braid on the left side. "do I have to wear the fishnets though"

"i think it brings your outfit together" Bubbles says while we run into the witches.

"love the outfits" Brat says, wearing a dark blue tank top that show most of her stomach, and a short black skirt with blue underneath. Blue high heels and a very small blue witch hat that looks clip in. "so much better then Brute's outfit"

"fuck off bitch" Brute says glaring at her sister. She is in a black tank top that has many rips, showing her skin. Black shorts that had spikes all around her waist, and black high heel boots.

"what's with the bad-ass look" Berserk says to us, I always wear black and green but not my sisters. Berserk was wearing a hot pink sleeve-less shirt that has a black vest over it, along with red gloves. Pink, red, and hot pink pattern skirt with red high heel shoes.

"well we're going to battle and I thought these outfits would make us seem battle ready" Bubbles says to them, we decide to head out before our parents tries to talk us out of it. They wont fucking get it into their heads that we are not backing out. I refuse to let every one else have fun.

"your innocence scares me at times" Brute says to her and I couldn't agree more. She is really an angel.

"well lets go meet up with the boys" Blossom says while we all go outside to find the professor. He looks very worried. "Professor please don't try to stop us"

"I'm not, I just wanted a hug before you girls go" he says to us, I'm glad Butch isn't around. He would so make fun of me then I would try to kill him and after that he'll do something perverted to me. We all each give the professor a hug. "all of you better come back"

"we will" Bubbles says with a smile and we catch up with the witches to find out that they are already talking with the boys. "Boomie"

"Bubbly" Boomer says with a slight blush on his cheeks when he sees her outfit. Boomer is wearing a blue short sleeve shirt with a long sleeve shirt underneath and very dark blue knee length pants, simple blue shoes. Bubbles hugs him by his neck. Butch smirks at me as I blush, knowing what he's thinking. Butch grabs me by the waist and starts licking my neck.

"Butch" I wine at him, he smirks even more. Butch's outfit is a black no sleeve shirt with three skulls on the front, along with two green wrist bands on both arms, and very dark green knee length pants that have chains on the pockets. Black shoes that have green laces.

"you look so fucking yummy" Butch says then Brick hits his head. "what the fuck was that for"

"we got a battle to win so hold it in for once" Brick says but I could see a light blush on his cheeks, Brickie likes Blossy outfit. My sister likes his outfit too, Brick is in a red long sleeve shirt that has a black outlining it. Black pants that are outlined in red and red shoes. "lets go Tiffany"

"you all better hold onto each other then" Tiff says then grabs Blossom's hand who grabs Brick, Berserk grabs me and I grab Butch. Brat grabs Berserk and her sister Brute. I grab Bubbles and she grabs Boomer. Boomer grabs onto his Brick. "hold on tight cause I wont be able to get you back"

"Back what do you mean by" Blossom didn't get to finish because Tiff starts to disappear just like us. Fucking sweet, I never thought I would be doing this.

_10 minutes later_

"mind telling us how you do that" I ask Tiffany but she just smirks and shakes her head no.

"oh come on please" Bubbles asks her but Tiff shakes her head no. We are actually in the garden, I some how know the witches remembers this place. We see the whole place deserted. Felt like a damn ghost mansion.

"well lets go find Him" I say pounding my fists together. The witches start walking to the doors and we follow close behind.

"hey where the boys go" Brat says looking around to see not a single on of our mates around. Damn is she freaking dumb.

"your brain must not be that big huh" Brute says while Brat glares at her.

"lets focus please" Blossom says while looking around just like Berserk is, who knows they could be counter-parts. We come to find no one here but we end up at the throne room. There's a lot of blood on the ground.

"**AAAHHHH"** Bubbles screams at Him's chair to find Him's head, with nobody in sight.

"fuck, someone beat us to it" I say at the sight of his head. I wonder where the body is.

"oh it seems you miss the party" Beth comes out, Bubbles filled me in on what I missed and from what Bubs told me that is Beth. "but I don't mind starting it back up for you girls"

"why the did you kill Him" Bubbles ask, I had a feeling she would ask that. Beth looks around and then looks at each one of us, stopping right at Blossom.

"like I said before, I just love to play and Him was my new toy" Beth says while going towards his head. "he always did fall for the wrong girl"

"let me guess, you convince Him and Mojo to do what ever you wanted to do" Blossom says while glaring at her. "you wanted to rule didn't you"

"actually no, I want destruction" Beth says with a twitch in her eye. She fucking mess up, no wonder Him chose her. "but where are the boys though"

"why would we tell you" Brute says to her. Beth still has her eyes on Blossom.

"you know-" Beth starts to say but vanishes and reappears right by Blossom, pulling her long hair. " I always loved your mothers hair so much that I began to hate it"

Then she had some sword in her left hand and we couldn't even see her cut Blossom hair, right to her shoulders. That fucking bitch, I went to punch her but I got nothing but air and Brute screamed out right besides me. She toke the hit that Beth was going to deliver on me, right in the shoulder. That idiot, I went to help Brute out when someone grabbed me from behind. I could never forget that damn smell.

"miss me baby" Ace says to me as he licks my ear, I shiver in disgusted and used a new trick I had learned from my mom. I toke the air right out of him. Suffocating him. Blossom had Snake running around trying to put out the flames on his body, Bubbles had Big Billy in a water bubbles. Berserk was going mad at Beth for making her sister bleed.

"fuck off" I say to Ace as he passes out, along with the rest of his gang. We did our fucking part then, and Blossom said it wasn't going to be easy.

"you think that's all my minions" Beth says dodging Berserk again, she kicks Berserk so fast in the face that I just saw a blur. That Bitch is fucking getting on my nerves, then a bunch of wolfs came out and Beth went after Bubbles and Brat.

"you fucking stay away from my family" I say being able to use the wind to throw her back away from them. Berserk gets up but she has a black eye, she smirks and winks at me. Fuck yeah, the boys did it. I felt Beth grab my arm and bent it behind my back, trying to break it. "you going to die"

"how is that going to happen" Beth says while Berserk gets closer to us.

"we never really fell for the whole 'you killed Him thing'" Blossom says with a smirk, Beth just stares at us and I suddenly became stronger then her. The wolfs started to back away and I threw Beth to the ground, putting my foot on her throat.

"what" Beth says even through its harder for her to talk now. "why do I feel so weak"

"we knew you live off Him's power so if he's dead so are you, bitch" Berserk says looking down on her. Brat and Bubbles look after Brute, who isn't bleeding to badly now.

"you fucking got played this time" I say to her while smirking at her. She still looks confused, Berserk grabs her sword. I honestly didn't care what happens to her but Berserk had called taking Beth's life last night. Bubbles and Blossom did protest but Berserk didn't give a shit, what she actually had said to my sisters.

"I'm sorry lady Beth but I couldn't trick them" Tiff says while smirking. She was sent to trick us into coming here so Him can kill us one by one, Tiff had no choice to agree cause her families lives were on the line. So we sent our parents to saved them and then had Tiff bring us here. The boys went after Him and we distracted Beth, as well as Him. They thought we wouldn't come up with such a good fucking plan like this. Of course I'm pissed off that Beth cut Blossom's hair and stabbed Brute. "my family is safe so you can fuck it up your nasty ass"

"H-Him's dead" Beth says looking actually sad her lover was dead. Berserk smirks and stabs her shoulder but twists it.

"our mates destroyed Him" Blossom says, disgusted at what Berserk's doing.

"we won we won we won we won" Brat says smiling.

"Berserk don't torture her" Brick says coming out of no where, looking right at Blossom and her new hair cut that wasn't by choose. "never mind, continue"

"Brick" Blossom says walking to him, not wanting to here Beth's screams. I felt arms around my waist, knowing very well who it is, and loving it. I couldn't help how red I was already and the smile that grew on my face. I love this crazy-demon pervert.

"at least I get to be with Him" Beth says out of no where, grabbing a small knife from her chest and stabbing her self in the heart.

"in hell that it" Brute says with a chuckle.

"so its over" Bubbles says to Boomer, he smile and kisses her cheek. Brute is now being treated by Tiff and Brat.

"yes sweetie" Boomer says picking her up and spinning her around. "we now can live happily ever after"

"now that wasn't gushy at all" I say sarcastic to the blues, then I yelped when Butch puts his hand on my ass. Fuck I allow this pervert to do to much to me.

"now that's a noise I want to hear more of" Butch says with a smile at me, my face is never going to stop becoming red.

_3 hours later_

**"YOU FUCKING BLUE HEADED ASS-HOLE"** I scream at my blonde sisters mate, wanting to rip him from limb to limb. Boomer runs away not only from me but Bubbles dad, and Blossom. We all are going to kill him for fucking my little sister. I know I shouldn't be trying to kill him but I have the fucking right to make him piss his pant. We are still at Him's house but now its the boys, so right now all of us are running around after Boomer.

"**BUTCH BRICK PLEASE STOP THEM**" Boomer screams out to his brothers but their busy speaking to our parents. Butch actually is getting along with my mom of course she dose like to piss him off still. Brick is now the ruler because he's the oldest and Blossom is now queen. They are the best leaders I know of so its all right of course I wouldn't tell them that and the Professor is helping our boys find information about their mothers. "**GUYS"**

"don't hurt him" Bubbles says to us still running after Boomer, which has been going on for 10 minutes. She just caught up to us but only got Blossom to stop.

"**BUBBLES"** Boomer screams out to Bubs, grabbing her waist and hiding from us.

"stay away from my little girl" Bub's dad says, trying to get closer when Bub's mom grabs his ear. "ooowww"

"she isn't little and she allowed it to happen, they're mated" Bub's mom says, pulling him away from Boomer and taking him out of the room.

"Buttercup, I talked him into it" Bubbles says giving me a stern look. I smirk at Boomer and take a step closer.

"I just wanted to make him scream for his life" I say to her, then Blossom comes over and Boomer hides behind Bubbles more.

"I'm calm now alright, its just a bit of a shock" Blossom says looking towards me. What the fuck did I do. "i always thought Buttercup would be the first"

"hey what the hell dose that mean" I say to her, Boomer laughs at that.

"you do know Butch is the most perverted out of us, right" Boomer says while smiling at me. I know this but I love that pervert smart-ass.

"kind of figured" I say to him rolling my eyes. I know this already but why is my pervert being not so perverted, he may be sucking up to my parents.

"Boomie, lets get some sleep for tomorrow" Bubbles says dragging Boomer away, maybe Bubbles is the inner-pervert of us three.

"are you ready for becoming queen Blossy" I say to her, she smiles. "you know your perfect for it, being the leader/mother of me and Bubs"

"that's Bubbles and I" Blossom says correcting me, she is going to fucking be a very bossy queen.

"fuck Bloss, you should know I don't give a fuck about how I speak" I say to her. She rolls her eyes at me.

"but I'm still going to do it" Bloss tells me, and I laugh at that. I felt arms wrapping around my waist. I'm beginning to recognize Butch's smell a little to well. "Brick your finished"

"butter-babe" Butch says while pulling me to his room. Butch nuzzle my neck with his cheek.

"come on Blossom, we have a big day tomorrow" Brick says while grabbing her hand. He gives Butch a look. "so do you two, so get some sleep"

"alright, red" I say as Butch drags me to our room. "night"

"good night Buttercup" Blossom says, then in only a few seconds I find myself in our room. I got used to his incredible speed, through much time. I was pulled onto our bed, with Butch above me. He smirks as me, I knew what was going to happen. He purposely held in his pervert urge until both of us were alone, with nobody to stop him. These walls are very thick, meaning my mother cant stop him. I wont mind what he has in mind. Butch starts kissing my neck and pulling my shirt down for more of my skin to show.

"B-Butch, don't leave to many marks this time" I say, he starts to leave love bite marks all over my neck/upper chest. His hand found their way up my corset, cupping my breast. I pull his head away from my neck I place my lips against his. We began to battle with our tongues, I couldn't help but smile when I felt his other hand grab my ass. I started to run my fingers through his hair, he grunted at that. Butch nibbled my bottom lip, I did it back. He decided to remove his hand from my breast to the front of my shorts.

Butch pulled apart to look me in the eye, I saw lust and love. I knew my eyes were no different, so I help Butch take off my shorts. He takes off his shirt to make it seem even, I blushed at how built he look. He smirks at that to, I began to feel him up for once. He went back to my lips, feeling my ass with one hand and the other is slowly trailing up my thigh. I shivered in a good way, moaning a little. Butch pulled away to attack my neck again, this time sucking and biting. I moan a lot more, Butch let out a little chuckle.

"I really love your moan, Babe" Butch says, I glare at him but yelp once again when he squeezes my boob hard.

"B-Butch" I moan, damn it I didn't want to moan his name. He smirks and captures my lips again, the kiss started out slow then it began to heat up in seconds. I felt his hand pull on my black underwear, not much but still to make me gasp into the kiss. Butch pulled away after 4 minutes of making out, to pull off my corset type shirt. Now I was in my fishnet sleeve less shirt, which Butch toke off as well. My mate started to kiss my neck then go down to my green bra.

Butch went slowly towards my left breast as his hand played with my other breast. Before I knew it, Butch tore off my bra and I wasn't fucking complaining. He mouth licked and nibbled on my naked chest, I was moaning a lot more.

"Butch" I moan out when I felt my underwear being pulled down, and ripping off my body.

I have a fucking feeling I wont mind having marks all over me tomorrow.

_The next morning_

"Butter-babe" Butch says into my ear, I opening my eyes. I happen to be on his naked chest, with his arms around my naked body. He kisses my lips to wake me up faster. "we're late for the crowning shit today"

"fuck it" I say knowing to well that Blossom will give me the eye and lecture me. "how late are we"

"i think about 3 hours late" Butch says while pulling some of my hair out of the way.

"we better get dressed then" I say to my mate but he wines and starts giving me kisses on my neck. "B-Butch"

"fuck that" Butch says mockingly to me, I try to stop him when someones burst into the room.

"**BUTCH BUTTERCUP**" Tiff screams out, then pales when he sees us. Tiffany knows well enough we just had sex. "get the hell dressed"

"get the hell out" I say to her, about to throw something at her.

"look I don't have time for this but lets just say you two missed a lot of shit" Tiff says then walks out, and shuts the door. "and I'll stay out here to make sure you two get dress"

"damn it" Butch says while we both find some clothes. Why do I always miss out on the fun, damn it.

4 minutes later

"you have to save Boomer and Brick" Tiff says when we come out, fuck what did they do now.

"what the fuck is going on" Butch says while holding my hand.

"well...Brick was caught fucking your sister and Boomer's going to be a father" Tiff says while frowning. "this started an hour ago, and I need you two to stop them so I can finally go home, oh your brother's king now"

"why the hell dose all the good shit start when I'm not there" I say while heading to the shouts. Tiffany seems tired and worn out.

"this wont be the last one" Butch says while smirking out how load they all were. "shit like this will always happen"

"**FUCK OFF HAG"** Brick yells out

"**YOU USE-LESS EXCUSE FOR A KING"** Blossom's mom yells. "**DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT**"

"**BOTH OF YOU NEED TO CALM DONE**" Blossom yells.

"**DON'T HURT MY BABIES DADDY"** Bubbles yells out. I cant believe I'm going to be an aunt.

"**YOU WORTHLESS FUCKER, HOW DARE YOU GET MY LITTLE GIRL PREGNANT**" Bub's dad yells out.

"**PLEASE SPARE ME"** Boomer screams out. We all finally arrive to the throne room, with every one screaming at one another. I knew only one way to get their attention, which is to be loader then them.

"**EVERY ONE SHUT THE FUCK UP**" I scream out while Butch smiles at that.

"that's my girl" Butch says kissing my cheek as everyone finally shuts up. He makes sure to whisper into my ear this though. "not as load as last night though"

Damn perverted demon who I love to fucking much.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoy the 2nd to last chapter, the epilogue will be next. I will hate to make this complete but its time. I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Just to make sure nobody is confuse, the reds created a plan to beat Him at his own game. Him and Beth tried, but fail, to have Tiff trick them all to come into their trap, the boys wouldn't know that Him was truly hiding waiting to attack them. It didn't work though cause the parents went and saved Tiff's family. So they defected Him and Beth, with Brick becoming king.**_

_**Please look out for more and yes the greens finally have sex.**_

_**SEE YA LATER**_


	42. Epilogue

_A year and 7 months later._

**Blossom's POV**

"I'm so fat" I say, walking along side my blonde sister with my 5 month pregnant belly sticking out. Turns out I'm having a boy and girl. Bubbles giggles at me, holding her 11 month year old son.

"your not fat Blossom, just carrying twins" Bubbles says already 2 months pregnant. Her son has blonde hair but pure cyan eyes. She was the first to get pregnant then both Buttercup and me got knocked up next. Her son starts to fuss around."Bait, sweetie calm down"

"don't need to remind me" I say, I'm glad I'm not carrying triplets like Brute is. Then again Brute is pregnant again. I guess the boys cant help themselves, which is way all of us girls are torturing them for it. "so thinking of names yet, Bubbles"

"well if its a girl Bella or a boy Blast" Bubbles says, I guess we all are trying to keep the B-name going. We walk back to the family living room, where our mates and Buttercup are with the rest of the children. "Boomie"

"Bubbly" Boomer says walking right to her, taking Bait into his arms. He kisses Bubbles lips while I walk by to Brick and my 9 month daughter, Bloom. We named her that because she has my eyes and hair, so cute. Bloom adores her dad, and loves my long hair. I sit right next to my mate and little girl.

"you feeling okay" Brick says while Bloom finds her way onto my lap, putting her hands on my belly. I nod yes to him, Brick kisses my lips and puts his hand on my belly too.

"Breaker stop it" Buttercup says to her 10 month year old son, who looks just like dad and acts like him. Breaker wont stop fussing, Butch grabs him and finally gets him to calm down. Who knew Butch was good with kids, well Buttercup is 7 months pregnant again. She wont stop trying to kill Butch for that. "he gets it from you"

"which you happen to love" Butch says kissing my sister's neck, and Breaker starts poking her belly again which is holding another boy.

"don't poke to hard now" Buttercup says, she's gotten a little soft but that's only because of being pregnant again. We all freaked out when she started to skip around. Our kids are strong for their age as well, which the boys are proud of. "Butch the baby just moved again"

"i think its because Breaker wont stop poking at your belly" Butch says, the greens actually stopped swearing only around the kids though.

"aw brothers messing with each other already" Bubbles says gushing at the greens again for the 5th time today.

"you need to stop that" Buttercup says to Bubbles, thank god she didn't go all gushy like Bubbles just did. When my green sister dose that its just a sign to leave right then and there.

"lets not start a fight now in front of the children again" I say to them.

"that wasn't my fault alright" Buttercup says while staring at her mate. Butch looks the other way, trying to avoid eye contact with my sister. "you had to piss my mother off didn't you"

"she started it, your mom had it coming" Butch says while frowning, Breaker laughs cutely at his dad face.

"at least try to get along with our parents" I say, Butch sticks his tongue at me and then licks Buttercups cheek. My sisters shivers and glares at her mate. "not in front of the kids"

"you know Butch is a pervert inside and out" Boomer says then prepares himself in case Butch tries to kill him.

"like your so innocence" Butch says to him, Breaker starts to doze off in his dad's lap. Buttercup gets up with not much difficulty, and stare at her son.

"lets get him to bed and I need a nap as well" Buttercup says, Butch gets up with Breaker and leaves with Buttercup. Bait starts to cry so the blues leave as well, leaving Brick, Bloom, and me alone.

"Bloom honey, stop trying to hide behind my hair" I say to my girl, she giggles.

"she loves your hair, so do I" Brick says taking some of my hair and ran his fingers through it. My hair finally grew back to its length from before. I smile at my mate, and kiss his lips. Brick kisses me back and Bloom starts wining. My mates grabs her and I tickle her belly.

My life is just getting better and better.

**Bubbles POV**

"Boomie stop it" I say to my mate who is tickling me. I couldn't stop him, and Bait was watching. He was laughing and Boomie allowed Bait to join in on tickling me. I was laughing so hard my stomach was getting sore, they finally stop after a minute or two. My boys smile at me, and I just couldn't help but smile back. I love them to much. "my bad boys"

"looks like mommy's going to get us" Boomie says while grabbing Bait and my son started to laugh at his daddy tickled him this time. I joined in but tickled Boomie which last for a few minutes. We all got tired and just laid on the bed, trying to control our laughter. Bait yawned and started to fall asleep.

"we tired him out" I say softly playing with my son's hair. "he's so cute"

"hey that's handsome to you" Boomer joked to me, being very careful to not wake Bait up as he kisses my head. I giggled and grab my mates hand.

"hey Boomie" I say, looking into his eyes. "do you want our child to be a girl or boy"

"a girl" Boomer answers me, I giggle at him again.

"why a girl then" I ask my mate.

"i thought having a little girl would be nice" Boomer says to me, looking at our son. "besides I think Bait would make a good big brother of either a girl or boy"

"Bait would be a great big brother" I say while Bait starts to move in his sleep. "Boomie, how is the search for your mom going"

"Him made sure they couldn't be found" Boomer says while closing his eyes. I frown at that, knowing well enough my Boomie would like to know who his birth mom is. I get closer to Bait and Boomie, wrapping my arms around Bait while Boomer wraps his arms around both of us. 'but we wont stop until we find them"

"what if your mom doesn't want to be found" I say to my mate. Boomie pulls us closer.

"i still have both of you and my brothers so I will be fine if that happens" Boomer says opening his eyes to look at me, smiling.

"your so sweet, Boomie" I say giggling, Bait looks at both of us. He must of just woke up, I smile at him. I give my son a kiss on his head. My son starts to reach for his dad's face. "aww"

"hey Bait" Boomer says grabbing Bait's hand, seeing how small it was to his dads. I smile even more, I couldn't wish for a better happy ending.

**Buttercup's POV**

"Breaker stop hiding under there" I say to my son, who is hiding under my favorite pillow. He thinks he's so funny, he really is another Butch. Butch comes from behind me, wrapping his arms around me. "Butch"

"yes Babe" Butch answers me, giving me some kisses on my neck. Even after all this time he can still make me blush. Breaker comes out and jumps on me but Butch catches him. My son starts to laugh like crazy, reaching for me. I give my son a kiss on the nose, he starts laughing even more. Yup, Breaker's going to be a pervert when he's older. What would I do with him then.

"our son's a crazy future pervert" I say to him, he laughs at that.

"but you love perverts" Butch says kissing my cheek. I groan at him then grin.

"i know" I say with a goofy grin, kissing his cheek as well. Breaker starts to poke my stomach again, messing with his brother. "you better not get me pregnant again"

"what do you mean by that" Butch asks surprise. He didn't get what I was saying.

"i mean when I have our 2nd child, at least wait to get me pregnant again" I wine to my mate. Right after Breaker, my pervert decide to get me knocked up again.

"but your so yummy" Butch says while putting his hand on my belly, just like his son is doing.

"stop saying it like that" I say to my mate, not wanting my son to get the wrong idea. I felt a kick, I put my hand on Butch's then my other hand on Breakers. My son stares in shock at it like always, then starts trying to see if it happens again. Breaker is so going to annoy his little brother.

"so what you want to name this one babe" Butch asks me, smiling down at my belly. Butch named Breaker so I called dibs on naming our 2nd.

"i was thinking about Blade" I say to my mate then look at Breaker, who grins at me. "what do you think about Blade as a little bro"

"I think he likes it" Butch says as Breaker starts to laughs and jump up and down. He is so damn hyper.

"dose he ever calm the heck down" I say to my mate, trying to get Breaker clam down. I smile and start throwing my son up and down. He laughs and tries to take off.

"well he is our son, so I don't think so" Butch says while watching me. "so babe how many kids do you want to have"

"i don't give an f" I say to my mate, still playing with Breaker. "we can have as many as we can"

"so can we have 8 kids" Butch says, I blush at that statement. "'or maybe more then 8"

"Butch, don't take it over board" I say, Breaker nods his head at his dad. Please don't tell me my son wants it too.

"don't worry babe, we wont have them all at once" Butch says while smiling as Blade kicks again. Breaker finally dozes off again, but in my lap. I play with his hair, how spiky it looked already. "besides I can wait"

"I'm going to make sure of that, pervert" I say while leaning against Butch. Becoming more tired these days thanks to my crazy family I cant get enough of. "so dose Butchie want a daughter"

"if I can lock her up when she becomes 16 years old then yeah I would love a girl" Butch says, I roll my eyes. He's going to be that kind of dad, well I will mess with him still.

"why lock our future daughter up" I ask my mate, he nibbles on my neck. I blush even though I should be used to it.

"because she's going to have her mom's looks" Butch says still nibbling my neck. "meaning boys will try to come after her so yeah I'll lock her up"

"over protective much" I say giggling, Butch kisses my neck, giving me marks again. My mom is so going to kill him tomorrow at dinner.

"your my mate" Butch says while petting Breakers head. "I love you and our kids so yeah I want to protect you"

"you gone soft" I say playfully, loving to mess with him.

"is that so Butter-babe" Butch says, giving my boob a playful squeeze. I smack him laughing.

"not when Breaker's around" I say laughing, Butch grins at me and turns my head, kissing my lips. Butch bites my lip and I return the favor. We started our tongue war like usually but then a painful kick comes from Blade. "damn"

"Buttercup" Butch calls out my name, Breaker jumps at the kick. I smile at both of them, my boys so protective of me.

"calm down, just a kick" I say, Butch sighs as me. Now I have two boys overprotective of me. I fucking love my crazy perverted family no matter what kind of shit comes our way.

* * *

_**Noooooooooo its the end, well for now that is. Sometimes I will put bonus chapters in, showing how their lives are going. Including their many kids.**_

_**Its the end even though I will put bonus chapters in every once in a while. Thanks for reading/reviewing Bloody Love's, hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Just to clear this up, the reds have a Bloom, a girl and boy on the way. The blues have Bait and a girl on the way. The greens have Breaker and another boy on the way. Not really clear on how many kids they'll have.**_

_**I'll also update my others stories soon, look out for them.**_

_**SEE YA**_


End file.
